Dreams and Nightmares
by Aquaformer
Summary: Random little one-shot Dream and nightmare stories I wrote featuring various transformers. I do not own transformers. warning: slash, violence, sexual themes. rated M for a reason. This is strictly fiction, capturing dreams or nightmares TFs might have.
1. Dream or Nightmare?

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Slugbug, Kryptonight, Snowseeker, Hurricane, and Purplerain are my little creations. Is this someone's dream or a nightmare? I guess that depends on who you are when you are having it. Some of this inspired by Supermoi's "Megatron's Dream World." This contains slash and male preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Optimus was extremely thankful, the war had ended and everything was wonderful. All the bots lived in peace. Optimus was the proud leader of it all, but he still had to punish the Decepticons for their war crimes. He had already turned the two of the three seekers, since they were triplets, into breeding bots. It was not that Optimus thought that the Autobots could not produce their own sparklings, it was merely to boost numbers as the two seekers bodies had been adjusted to produce triplets once a human earth year. They were treated well even though they were used to increase numbers. Each seeker had an Autobot mate that loved them very much and took extremely good care of them. And it was only for the equivalent of three human years, as Optimus wanted them to pay for their war crimes, but after that they would be released to their sparkmates and any sparklings produced after that would be their own.

Starscream was especially saved to be mates with Hotshot. Starscream was very happy, as he loved his mate dearly. Optimus had saved Starscream especially for the young racer, who despite his protests at times, loved the seeker dearly. And the two were soon happy together. Starscream was serving a much shorter sentence as he had helped the Autobots in the end. Starscream was happy as he was now with his first sparkling, after Hotshot had given birth to the twins Kryptonight and Slugbug as well as their younger brother Snowseeker. Starscream smiled lovingly at his mate as the two made it back to their own quarters with their brood.

Wheeljack, the scientist, and Ratchet were interested in Hook and his buddies, and so Optimus had allowed the two to have the constructicons. And though they were free, the constructicons were to listen to Ratchet and Wheeljack as their punishment. And since Wheeljack still had experiments that blew up, it was a good thing for the group to work together. Ratchet was the overall leader, and having taken to Hook, impregnated the bot with multiples. Wheeljack was still single in the group, but thanks to an experiment gone awry, all the constructicons were bonded to Wheeljack and Ratchet and were very submissive.

Thrust (armada) had remained defiant and unwilling to repent for any of his war crimes. And since nothing seemed to teach the bot, his memory was erased and he was turned into a sparkling to be raised by Soundwave and Blaster. Blaster loved his mate and proudly showed off that Soundwave was indeed expecting. Soundwave, having had his telepathy overwhelmed and crashed by Blaster's horny thoughts, was now nothing more than a submissive and loving mate to Blaster, even carrying the sparklings. Even the cassettes were happy as the Autobot ones were paired off with the former Con ones. Blaster made sure his mate was well taken care of, but Soundwave always made sure he met the demands of his sparkmate Blaster.

Cyclonus and Demolisher, having been sick of the whole Decepticon lifestyle, were happily living as sparkmates, and since having been very willing to join the Autobots, were left pretty much alone, except that they were submissive to Smokescreen. Smokescreen treated the bots very well, as he knew they already had their own family, as was obvious by the little sparklings Hurricane and Purplerain, but Demolisher and Cyclonus were both now carrying a sparkling each from Smokescreen, as they loved him very much. And Hurricane and Purplerain even loved Smokescreen.

And all throughout the peaceful landscape, Autobots had paired off and were having sparklings with former Decepticons. The former Decepticons had had their programming slightly altered so that they would be submissive and peaceful toward the Autobots, and never want to fight again. Many had been stripped of their weapons, as they were no longer necessary for the ex-Decepticons, as they were carefully watched over by their Autobot lovers. And since there was no more war, the submissive ones did not need to worry about being attacked. Yes, there was the occasional Autobot that went rogue, but they were swiftly dealt with and the programming changed so that they wanted to help maintain the peace, not destroy it.

But the biggest change was with the former D-con leader, who had undergone a very specific and top secret operation that very few knew about, as only Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Optimus Prime knew about what exactly had been done, and when Optimus said it was top secret, no one asked any further. But whatever had happened, it had changed the former Decepticon leader for good, as the once proud warrior was now not only submissive, he was Optimus's mate. Optimus loved it that he had finally conquered his enemy was able to have peace. Yes, Optimus was a gentle bot, but the cons had to suffer for their war crimes, and now they would be loving and submissive toward their Autobot lovers.

And at this moment, Megatron, belly rounded from carrying a sparkling, was enjoying the soft and tender interfacing session as Optimus gently pounded in and out of Megatron's front port. Yes, Optimus had wanted sparklings, and since Megatron had killed Elita One, Optimus was going to make sure that all Megatron could do besides love him and be submissive, was give him the sparklings he had never had but had always wanted. But Optimus was by no means cruel. And when Megatron had passed out from the loving and tender mind-blowing interface, Optimus left to go check on one more ex-Decepticon that had caught his optic, a mech known as Sideways (armada). The bot, heavily pregnant with sparklings, watched as Optimus and his mate Red Alert (armada) examined the bot. Red had asked for Sideways, and being the loving sparkmate that he was, Optimus could not deny his Autobot mate the mech.

And since Sideways was still a little defiant, Optimus allowed Red Alert to change some programming in the bot, and soon Sideways rebooted, with love in his optics. Not only love but submission as well. And soon the mech was released from the room and brought to another room, one filled with more comfortable furniture, at which the submissive mech thanked his two lovers immensely. Optimus and Red just looked at each other as they watched the mech get comfortable before coming back and being submissive yet again. Red and Optimus spit up as Red wanted to take Sideways and Optimus wondered if Megatron was ready for round two.

And when Optimus returned to the quarters he had set up for Megatron, he was welcomed by a very unexpected sight, Megatron was laying on the bed, all his hotspots exposed as well as his interfacing area exposed. Optimus smiled and then saw the bath drawn and realized that his pregnant submissive mate was going to spoil him in hopes of sharing the love that he received. Optimus smiled, this was going to be a good night. And since everything and everyone was peaceful, there was nothing to interrupt the fun that Megatron would bestow lovingly on Optimus, in thanks for all the love and tenderness as well as the pregnant, swollen belly…

…Suddenly two different bots, far apart woke up. Optimus woke up and shook his head and laughed, as the dream seemed just too strange. Btu having gotten his engines revved up, Optimus was soon interfacing with his mate Red, who was unaware of the dream, but being pregnant was horny anyway. The two made passionate and tender love until Optimus and Red both overloaded and fell back to sleep in each other's arms.

Meanwhile, a different leader woke up in a cold, panicked sweat. The dream was too vivid and strange, as well as creepy. Megatron was determined that there was no way any Decepticon, especially him, would be submissive and loving toward the Autobots. But feeling his cable strain tightly against his armor, Megatron went to find one of his soldiers, and soon came across Cyclonus, and raped the poor bot. Once Megatron relieved himself, he went back to bed, unaware he had indeed impregnated his soldier.


	2. Dream or Nightmare? 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro/Takara. Another dream or nightmare sequence – you decide. This has implied slash and some other strange activity. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Everything was in its place and the med bay was quiet. No twins coming in to get repaired after having tried to blow the base up, no bots coming in as a result of a war injury or a poorly timed prank from either Sunny or Sides. No one to darken the doors of the med bay, especially since Ratchet had gotten mad at the twins and had turned them into medical supply cabinets as their punishment, and allowed those two cabinets to hold some of the nastiest medicines that Ratchet kept around the med bay. But what had started all this? Well –

Pink. The room was pink, a bright neon awful pink, from a paint bomb Sunny and Sides had set to go off in the med bay, but just as soon as it was there, it was gone. Ratchet smiled. He knew just who to go after, even as he took down the cover he had placed over the real room, but made it look like the real room enough that it had even fooled the dumb tricksters known as Sunny and Sides. He had threatened them so many times, now it was finally time to make them take their punishment. And so, with his sparkmate Red Alert's (G1) help, Ratchet set up a trap to catch Sunny and Sides.

Sunny and Sides were monitored by Ratchet and Red for some days until their habits became predictable. And with that information, plus some blackmail information that Red had shown his mate Ratchet, Ratchet knew exactly how to capture the two idiots, and even pulled Prowl and his sparkmate Jazz is on it, as Prowl was just as sick of those two as Ratchet was. And so with Prowl, Jazz, Red Alert, and Ratchet all onboard, it was only a matter of time before the two troublemakers were caught. And after Prowl studied the twins habits and how their pranks worked, the table was set, and now it was time to capture the twins.

ib BOOM! /b/i

A pink bomb went off in the hall, just as the twins were walking through, turning both Sunny and Sides a lovely shade of pastel pink, before another mechanism came out of nowhere and placed a bow on top of each one's helms. Not realizing how silly and feminine they looked, Sunny, who was moaning and groaning about his paint job, and his twin Sides, who was just plain whining, walked into the recreation room. And as they walked through they could not help but notice that all the mechs and femmes were staring and pointing at the two. But the two just looked at each other and shrugged, as they were used to being stared at by others, but when Sunny passed by a mirror like object, he froze. Not only were their paint jobs pastel pink, their helms had bows in them, usually reserved for sparkling femmes. And to top it all off, with the wrenches that had appeared, their bodies had been changed to look more femme like, though they still looked mech enough that everyone knew who they were.

And, if that was not bad enough, they had run right into Prowl, who took one look at them and threw them into the brig, as acted as if they had gotten on the wrong ends of their own pranks. And since Prowl was not much for emotion, it was easy for the SIC to keep a straight face when punishing the bots for something he knew that they did not do. And so Prowl led the two to the brig and threw them in, before disappearing. The twins looked at each other, as it was not uncommon to end up in the brig, but this day, nothing made sense. And things became even more bizarre for the twins when Ratchet showed up in the brig to pick the two up. Sunny and Sides just looked at each other, wondering if things could get any worse, and oh yes, they were going to get worse.

Ratchet brought the two to his med bay in cuffs. And after a wrench spanking, which damaged both Sunny and Sides' afts, Ratchet had a look in his optic that spelled out danger, but the twins had nowhere to run.

"I have threatened you enough and you have never learned. Now it is time to turn that threat into a reality, at least until I decide otherwise." Ratchet stated in a very cold manner.

Sunny and Sides were nervous, just what did he mean. Ratchet grabbed both the twins and put them into stasis mode. And while they were in stasis mode, Ratchet used the time to turn both onto medicine cabinets and placed them in a off the wall spot, in order to hold medications that Ratchet hated leaving out, as they were foul smelling and tasting.

When the twins awoke, they found themselves unable to move or speak. Oh, their processors and sensors were still online, but the only bots that they could talk to was each other through their own bond as twins. Ratchet smile at the cabinets, well aware that the twins could see him smirking at them. And to top it off, Prowl called Red Alert, Prowl, and Jazz into the room and showed them where he hung his newest cabinets, still colored in the awful pick color, perfect for storing femme medical stuff. Red Alert, the security director, smiled in relief. Prowl simply nodded and Jazz outright laughed. IT was too good. Yes, Optimus might not like it for the time being, but it was a punishment that hopefully would deter the twins from pulling any more pranks, as Ratchet kept his word of turning the two into med cabinets.

Sunny and Sides groaned, but it went unnoticed, as Ratchet threw a couple wrenches at the med cabinets so that they resembled the others around the room, all having suffered from Ratchet's fits or the twins pranks. And seeing that things were quiet, Ratchet and the others left the med bay. Sunny and Sides were aghast at what had happened, but things were about to get worse, as First Aid came into the room, and seeing the new cabinets found a perfect spot for something he was looking to place. The twins were not aware of it, but even First Aid was in on the joke, and was waiting for just this moment to get back at the twins after they had tried to repaint his quarters neon pink. And with that in mind, First Aid placed a foul smelling object in the cupboard. Both Sunny and Sides nearly choked as the stench was so bad, but there was nothing that they could do about it.

Meanwhile, as they were locked in as Cabinets, Red Alert played some of the blackmail tape he had, and even the twins could see it and hear it, but could not react. Sunny and Sides were shocked as Red Alert showed the two interfacing with something that they should not have. They were also embarrassed as one camera had captured the two sleeping – Sunny with his thumb in his mouth like a human infant and Sides having a dream that was causing him to play with his own cable. Needless to say, the twins were learning that you could only push someone so far before they would get back at you….

Three different bots awoke suddenly, two with horror going down their spinal units and one with a great big shit-eating grin.

The twins looked at each other and then down at themselves and found, to their relief that they were still their regular colors and that they were still in robotic forms, but having been scared by the whole nightmare, the two decided to snuggle together, in hopes that the nightmare would not return.

Meanwhile, Ratchet woke up with a smile on his face. Only Prime's orders stopped the medic from actually carrying through the threat he had said so many times. Ratchet could only hope that maybe someday when the war ended that his perfect dream could come true. And with that thought in mind, Ratchet rolled over in berth, cuddled his mate Red Alert, and fell back asleep. Ah yes, should that day ever come, it would be a good day for all those aboard the ark.


	3. Dream or Nightmare? 3

Disclaimer: I am do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro/Takara. This could be a dream, a nightmare, or just plain silliness, depending on who you are. This has slash as well as M preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Ratchet was scared, very scared as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had finally caught him in one of their ridiculous traps. It was a prank that the two had set up to catch the mech. And Ratchet had awoken to find himself cuffed and bound. When he looked up all he could see was Sunny and Sides standing there, wrench in hand. Ratchet did not understand what was going on, but he would soon find out.

Sunny, the leader of the two, began asking questions to Ratchet.

"Why are you so mean to us?" asked Sunny.

Ratchet, unaware he was hooked up to something that told them if he was lying, lied "I treat all my patients equally."

_**SMACK**_. **_CLANG_**.

Ratchet reeled in pain as he realized he was hit by the wrench. Sides laughed to see that the shoe was now on the other foot and Ratchet was not the one in control any longer.

"Now tell us the truth, Ratch, why are you so mean to us?" demanded Sunny, wanting to know the real answer.

Ratchet thought, and when Sunny accidentally bumped Ratchet's aft with the wrench, Ratchet blurted out the truth that surprised all three, "Because my spark flutters and my cable hardens every time I see you two. And when I realize that the meaner I am the more you comeback, I just can't help myself."

Ratchet turned redder than usual and turned away. Sunny and Sides instantly realized that it was the truth. And enjoying the power they had over the medic, the two soon began to interface with the ornery old bot. Ratchet, even though he did not want to admit it, was in heaven – here he was, helpless, being helped by the two most beautiful bots on the base. Sunny and Sides quickly worked up the medic, causing the usually cussing medic to only emit moans and lustful groans as well as praise for the two twins. Sunny and Sides, having decided it would be fun, decided to both put their rock hard, throbbing thick cables in Ratchet's virgin front port, causing the medic to moan and thrust, encouraging the twins to go further. And when all was said and done, the twins lay the passed out Ratchet on a med bay berth, knowing that they had just impregnated the bot with sparklings. Now Sunny and Sides, having made their first score, were going after another bot.

Prowl was rounding the corner, and the twins knew that this was an opportunity to get back at the bot who always threw them into the brig. As Prowl approached the twins, they could tell that he had an upset look on his face. Sunny and Sides slipped on either side, waiting for Prowl to walk through the small hall where Sunny and Sides lay in wait, but they would all be caught off guard as not only Prowl was sprayed by the mist, but his sparkmate Jazz was too. The twins liked Jazz, as Jazz was cool, but with this prank they would get the two to do anything that the twins asked them to until the mist wore off, which would be long enough for the twins to have their fun.

It was when Jazz and Prowl stopped talking that Sunny and Sides knew that there pranks was set and that the air was clear for them to approach. Sunny and Sides made sure that they were the first things that the two saw, as that was how the mist was programmed.

"Attention" shouted Sunny at Prowl and Jazz (G1 for this story) and both bots stood in absolute attention. i _This is going to be so much fun _/i though Sunny as he watched as both bots in front of him now stood in attention.

"Now, let's head to Jazz's office, as it is farthest from anyone disturbing us." Stated Sideswipe, and so the four bots headed for Jazz's office, which was remarkably clean as Jazz spent most of his time in Prowl's office.

"Now, we want to know stuff, and you will answer. Now why are you always throwing us in the brig?" asked Sunny, confident about getting the truth.

"Because you always break the rules" stated Prowl as emotionless as ever.

Sunny did not like that answer, and so he asked, "Is all you worry about rules and your sparkmate Jazz?"

Prowl blushed, not realizing that the twins knew that Prowl and Jazz were sparkmates. "It is my job as second in command to run a tight ship and to help Red Alert dole out the punishments as described in the rule book. Furthermore, I am worried about Jazz because, other than Ratchet, no one knows that I am carrying sparklings." Prowl stated, with minimal emotion. Jazz did not react, as he had been told not to pay attention, but Sunny and Sides felt a little bad, as they were never ones that could hurt someone who was with sparkling. Yes they were mean, but not cruel. And then they realized that not even Jazz knew that Prowl was pregnant. This altered Sunny and Sides plans a little, but not by much as they had no plans of interfacing with Prowl and/or Jazz.

And after receiving the info they wanted, the twins took Prowl and Jazz to the brig and commanded them to interface in the brig, which both bots happily complied, not realizing that when they woke, they would both be locked in the brig until Red Alert sent Inferno to find Prowl and Jazz. But as for now, Sunny and Sides watched with glee as the sparkmates went at. And though they were in the brig, Sunny and Sides made sure that they were in the safest brig cell, so that nothing hurt the sparklings developing inside Prowl. Like I said, they were mean, but not sadistic. And after Prowl and Jazz recharged after overloading, Sunny and sides left the brig area, they had one more fish to fry.

Paranoid Red Alert was concerned as Ratchet had not commed him in regards to something in the med bay and Prowl and Jazz had ignored his call. And now with the package that Red's sparkmate Inferno brought in, Red was even more paranoid. Red, being the twins' younger brother, was used to pranks, but this was different from usual, as usually the twins showed up to cause the trouble. But in the box was merely a movie. Inferno, being bored in the security room, soon popped the movie into the entertainment device and soon a movie showing the two when they first met and a few other embarrassing encounters were on the tape, but Red just laughed, as he realized that his brothers were trying to get him to lighten up. And what made the security director laugh even harder is when the twins included what they did with Ratchet and with Prowl and Jazz only hours ago.

And, having finally stopped laughing, Red sent Inferno to the brig to release the SIC and the TIC before anything really serious happened. And Red, not having the heart to punish his brothers for their pranks, just let Prime deal with the two deviants, but since Optimus knew nothing of what happened, Sunny and Sides got off scot-free, and went back to the subdued medic, as he was now not only their submissive sparkmate, but also carrying their sparklings inside of him. They found the medic just waking up on the berth on which they had left him. The twins took the medic and gently repaired the few dents and dings that they had given him before the two took a berth, sandwiching the loved medic in between the two twins…

…The twins continued to sleep, cuddled in each other's arms, as the pleasant dream was turning them on something fierce, as it was something from their wildest fantasy. But elsewhere things were not so peaceful.

Ratchet woke with a start, not believing the nightmare he had just had. He was going to get those twins and turn them into medicine cabinets if he had his say. And shaking his head, Ratchet went back to sleep, hoping to dream something much more pleasant.

Meanwhile, Prowl woke up, horrified. He had just found out that day that he was indeed carrying sparklings and had not yet told his mate Jazz, who lay their sound asleep. Prowl laughed to himself at the absurdity of the dream before snuggling back up against his mate, Jazz. Prowl had decided that once they both get up, Prowl will tell finally tell Jazz what Ratchet had to say about Prowl's sudden mood swings, cravings, and morning sickness. And so with all that in mind, Prowl fell back into recharge.


	4. Dream or Nightmare? 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This dream/nightmare is based in the G1 universe, though the characters of this fic do act a little out of character. This has implied Slash and m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Optimus rubbed his optics and then yawned, trying to wake himself up. He was laying flat on his back on a rough piece of metal. Optimus was frustrated as he wanted to move, but was having difficulty. He looked at all his limbs and found that they were all free and movable, so he was not tied down. And through trial and error, he finally rolled over and sat on his aft. And once on his aft, he began to look around at the place he was in.

In front of him were metal bars, as if he had been captured and thrown in some type of prison. But something seemed off when Optimus realized that the room around him had some space but extremely oversized furniture as well as a few "toys" laying on the floor. Optimus finally looked up to the top of the bars in front of him and found that they did not go all the way up to the top. Optimus smiled, this had to be a way out. And though it took several times of him falling on his aft before he was able to scale the bars, once up top, it did not take Optimus long to jump off the top of the metal bars, landing on his aft on the hard floor with a quiet "oof."

And once on the floor, optimus realized that everything was even bigger than he originally thought. It was then that it hit him – he was nothing but a sparkling. but whose sparkling, he did not want to find out if they decorated a room so poorly, and so Optimus found his way to the door, which had been left open, probably in case he cried, and crawled out into the hall way.

Once in the hallway, Optimus crawled down the seemingly long hall. On his way toward the stairs, Optimus found a partially open door and decided to peak in as he heard some strange sounds. When he looked in he saw something that made his energon run cold – there in the berth were Megatron and a pregnant Starscream. _There is no way in slag I am staying around here if those two are my parents_ thought little Optimus as he quietly backed out of the room and headed back toward the stairs.

Once at the steps, Optimus studied them carefully before he crawled down them, aft first. Once he reached the bottom, Optimus remained quiet but continued to explore around the house. He did not like it here, and soon he found his own way out of the house, laughing and giggling as he speedily crawled outside into the night. He was having fun as he began to crawl down the sidewalk, studying things as he went.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Starscream suddenly woke up as he had a funny feeling about something. Starscream soon woke Megatron up, alerting his mate about something being wrong. Megatron hated when Starscream woke him up for these "strange feelings" but to appease his mate, Megatron went to check on the little one. Starscream merely waited, as he was on bed rest from being so far along with triplets.

As Megatron entered little Optimus's room, something was definitely wrong, as Megatron could not even hear the sound of the little one noisily recharging. Megatron flicked on the light, and soon his own energon ran cold as Optimus was not in his own crib. Megatron was worried sick as he had no idea where the little one would head to. Megatron reported back to his mate.

"You were right, something was wrong. Little Optimus is missing!!" shouted Megatron, scaring his mate.

"Where could he have gone? "asked Starscream, before Starscream remembered the open door downstairs, "You don't think he climbed down the stairs and found the open door, do you?"

"I don't know" replied Megatron, "but we have to find him, or he could get severely injured."

Megatron and Starscream, having giving up searching the house, soon began to call friends and family, but everywhere they turned, they were told "No, we haven't seen him." Megatron and Starscream were at their wits end and the stress was causing Starscream to go into premature labor. Megatron felt like his spark was going to explode – where had that little brat gone.

Meanwhile, Optimus, far away from his creators Megatron and Starscream soon wandered in an open window in someone's basement lab. Curiosity got the better of the sparkling, and though Optimus did not want to, his little sparkling body headed toward the window. Optimus carefully studied the inside before heading in. There was one large robot and he did not seem to be mean, and so Optimus crawled in.

Skyfire, busy in his lab, was startled when he heard sparkling gibberish in his lab. It was then that he looked and saw little Optimus. Skyfire, seeing that the little one was dirty and hungry soon took care of little Optimus. Optimus enjoyed this, so much so that he did not want to go back to Starscream and Megatron, but Skyfire, realizing whose little sparkling this was, soon left his lab and carried the little sparkling back to his own home. Optimus tried to protest, but it did little good as his body just snuggled close to Skyfire, and waited to be given back to his parents.

And as Skyfire approached Starscream and Megatron with little Optimus, Skyfire realized that Hook was helping Starscream spark the sparklings inside him. And so, with all the commotion, Skyfire continued to hold little Optimus, who smiled and giggled as the large bot held him securely. Soon enough, Starscream gave birth to the three triplet sparklings, which were all quickly named. Megatron looked at Starscream, and the two hugged, seeming to forget their other sparkling. Skyfire was torn about whether to keep little Optimus or return him. But thinking better of it, Skyfire soon got a hold of Starscream and Megatron's attention.

"I think I have something that belongs to you" stated Skyfire, presenting a laughing and giggling Optimus, though Optimus wanted to leave and crawl off again.

And before Skyfire could even react, Starscream ran up and grabbed the little one, hugging him tightly, "thank you so much for returning my sparkling. I thought we lost him." Starscream was crying as it was an intense time, with the new sparklings being born and the return of the oldest. And as Optimus began to drift off into recharge….

….Optimus bolted awake, as the dream was strange and more than he could handle. He was grateful as he realized that the dream was just that, a dream. And with a smile and wrapping his arm around his sparkmate, Optimus fell back to sleep, hoping to have a better dream.


	5. Dream or Nightmare? 5

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is yet another in the nightmare/dream series though whether it is a dream or a nightmare is up to the reader to decide. This has implied slash. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive Criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Thundercracker awoke suddenly and looked at the strange, dark room and humungous furnishings around him, lying on either side of him were his brothers, as they were triplets, the oldest, Starscream, and the youngest, Skywarp. Thundercracker, having woken up once again, began to look around the darkened room. Something seemed very out of place to the little seekerling. The furniture was much too big, or so he thought form his point of view. And as little TC tried crawling over his little crib mates and brothers, he ran headlong into several metal bars that were keeping the three ornery little seekerling trio in the place they were at, which TC did not realize was in fact a crib.

TC did not like being caged in at all and tried to stand to get out of the "prison" as he could see that the top was wide open, but due to his little legs not being strong enough to carry his weight, he continued to land on his aft after every try, though he was determined to keep trying until he either got out or woke his brothers. TC's vain efforts only did one thing, and that was wake up little Warp and Screamer. And while Warp was quiet and appeared startled and scared, TC cringed as he realized that he was going to hear no end of it from Screamer, who was living up to his nickname.

However, as Screamer tried to talk, curse words and other foul language that the seeker wanted to yell at his trine mate did not come out, instead something very, very different came out, shocking all three little seekers.

(angrily) _BEEP CLICK CHIRP BUZZ BUZZ GROWL CLANK BEEP SCREECH BEEP BEEP WHISTLE GRUNT CLICK CHIRP TRILL SQUAWK SCREAM SHRILL burp! BEEP SCREAM SCREECH BEEP CLICK GROWL SQUAWK!_

And while little Starscream was still angered, Warp and TC began to cry, which also caused Starscream to cry and yell out as well, even as on the far side of the room two figures began to appear, with a third waiting in the wings.

"Oh please make them shut up!!" cried the red Lambo, sick of the sparklings already as this had been the fourth time they had woken up on this night.

"It's your turn, because I helped them last time and plus I just cleaned my chassis. I am not going to have them puke, lubricate, or waste dump on it" replied the yellow Lambo, arguing back with his mate, both wishing in a way that they had never had sparklings.

But as the two big dumbafts yelled back and forth at each other, a smaller more quiet mech, a relative of the two Lambos, came into the room. And once he did, little Warp immediately reached up for the bot. Red Alert quickly picked the little black and purple seekerling and fed him, changed him and got him back to sleep with ease. And then Red did the same with Starscream. And soon, it was Thundercracker's turn to be with Red Alert. TC did not like this arrangement at all as he knew he was vulnerable yet his little sparkling body refused to obey him as it leaned closer in to get the warmth from Red Alert's glitchy yet warm spark.

Red Alert smiled as he looked down at the little blue and red seekerling. Out of all the triplets, this one was his favorite, quiet and introspective yet not afraid to voice his opinion. Red Alert tuned out the argument in the hall as he tried to get Thundercracker back to sleep. It was not until Red Alert positioned TC to help the little sparkling "burp' out excess air in his fuel pump that TC realized in horror who his "parents" were in this nightmare – Sunstreaker and Sideswipe! And though TC hated the Autobots, he hated the twins the most as they were the most arrogant Autobots he had ever met, that and their Jet judo drove him nuts.

But as Red Alert realized the little one was getting cranky, Red fed the little one a bottle of energon and rocked him into recharge while singing an ancient Cybertronian lullaby, one that Red Alert did not know that TC's real creator's had song to him every night to get him to go to sleep when he and his brother's were younger. And while TC fought off recharge long enough to find himself being placed in the bed and curling up with his brothers. In the background, he could still hear the ornery Lambos yelling and arguing. And as TC drifted off to sleep….

Thundercracker jolted awake, alone in his own birth. And while Thundercracker was trying to clear his mind of the nightmare that he had just had, something else entered that Thundercracker had not realized. Now while he hated Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, he felt something twinge in his spark when he thought of Red Alert, the Autobot's glitchy security director. And though Thundercracker had been trying to fight it for a long time, he realized that Red Alert was meant to be his mate, and his mate alone. The question was how to get what he wanted without the Cons or the Autobots blasting Thundercracker from here to Kingdom come. Thundercracker swore and then took off, as he did not want to let his brothers know that he was longing for someone, because the someone he was yearning after was an Autobot.

And so taking off, Thundercracker found a cliff to sit on and think, as the nightmarish dream made the already confused seeker even more confused, and not wanting to dream something like that again, Thundercracker took off, wondering how in the world he could make himself happy, not realizing that the more he thought about Red Alert, the more he realized that the Cons were on the wrong track. Bt the question truly was, was he willing to leave the safety of his brothers to pursue the love his spark longed for?


	6. Megatron's Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a side shoot from Starscream's femme and was a request from :iconleilad80:. This time, instead of Starscream having the nightmare, it is Megatron's turn to have a "scary" nightmare. This does contain slash as well as M preg. No like – no read. You are warned. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Enjoy!

It was peaceful, too peaceful. Megatron looked around, the cheery bird songs and the green grass seemed way too happy. And as Megatron walked along, he found more sickeningly sweet peaceful visions. Starscream and his mate Bombshell were interfacing and enjoying themselves. Demolisher and Cyclonus were making lots of noise as the two interfaced, hiding behind another tree, and loving every moment of the explosive experience. Sideways, the bot who had seemed pure evil, was enjoying being submissive to another bot, and an Autobot nonetheless. Megatron did not remember the name of the Autobot, but the White and blue should have given it away.

Megatron walked along, and saw another site, Wheeljack was groaning and moaning and loving his mate, Red Alert who was pumping in and out of the purple bot, earning many lustful moans and groans. The most intriguing part of this one was that Hotshot was there as well, helping Red Alert tag team the submissive and extremely receptive Decepticon. Megatron could not stand it – there was too much love and peace, but nonetheless he continued down the path.

Then he heard more moaning and groaning and when he looked he could see the big Decepticon Tidal Wave enjoying interfacing with Jetfire, as well as Scavenger and Smokescreen, who seemed to be as into each other as they were into the other mechs. Megatron swallowed and swallowed hard as this dream began to creep him out more and more. All the love and peace was way too much for him to handle, but he kept going, as the nightmare continued.

Next, Megatron found his old friend Thrust moaning and groaning under the ministrations of a turned on Sideswipe. Megatron could see the look of love and lust in thrust's optics as Thrust allowed the blue bot to enter him and pound him into the ground. Megatron was sickened by the fact that his most sadistic friend was begging for more like one of his minions begged to get out of a beating. Megatron turned away, unsure as to what would happen next.

Soon, Megatron found himself in a nice home, warm and inviting. Something was off, as Megatron continued to watch. He saw himself come down the stairs, holding his belly. Megatron was getting creeped out as he knew the belly was from interfacing and carrying sparklings. Megatron watched as his dream self washed up around the kitchen and sang a beautiful tune. Something was completely off, as Megatron was not the type to keep things tidy and he certainly was not the one to carry brats. Megatron looked at his dream self and could tell that his dream self was close to sparking the little sparklings. But before anything else could happen, Optimus Prime came down, placed his arms around his dream self and hugged him. Megatron watched, aghast, as his dream self submissively bent to whatever Prime wanted.

Optimus smiled before running his hands down his mate's abdomen as well as pull delicate wires here and there. Megatron could hear his dream self moan and plead, something he never did, begging for more. And suddenly, Optimus revealed his hard cable and inserted into his mate's wet and waiting port and began a slow and loving interfacing session. Megatron watched as his dream self submitted to the pleasure that Optimus provided. And while this pleased the dream version of Megatron, it pissed off the one who had walked through this disgusting land of love and peace.

And as the watching Megatron continued to watch and the interfacing session was over, and saw his dream self smiling in bliss but also grimacing in pain. Optimus was calm and put together as his heavily pregnant mate was giving birth to two precious sparklings – a silver and blue mech and a red and blue femme, the mech was named Peace and the femme was named Harmony. The watching Megatron was creeped out at how loving, caring and peaceful the scene was. He was sickened at the sight of Optimus stroking his dream self like a husband to a wife who had just given birth. The watching Megatron was screaming "NO, NO, NO, this cannot happen" but his words fell on deaf audios. This last scene was just too much for the ruthless Decepticon leader to take in. And the twins' names made him run, as the 'Con leader wanted nothing more than power and control, not Peace and Harmony.

It was too peaceful and quiet. It was too harmonious. Megatron soon found the Star Saber next to him, and as he tried to grab it, it split into its three minicons who seemed to mock the Decepticon leader. Megatron screamed as there was no relief from this nightmare, a world in which everyone got a long and loved one another, and though Optimus was the leader, no one was better than anyone else. Megatron just couldn't take it anymore and he became to scream his vocal processors, doing anything and everything he could think of to try to get himself out of this horrible nightmare…

…Megatron woke on in a cold sweat, his scream reverberated off the metallic walls in his room. In fact, it had been his loyal soldier, Demolisher, who had gone in to wake the screaming bot up. Megatron looked down at his minion with a scowl, making sure that this whole thing was not going to go any further. Demolisher walked off, wanting to avoid the Decepticon leader's wrath.

Megatron sat and thought _Curse you, Optimus Prime and Starscream. I will get you both if it is the last thing that I do. And that's no threat, it is a promise_.


	7. Megatron's Nightmare 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a side shoot from Starscream's femme and was a request from :iconleilad80:. This time, instead of Starscream having the nightmare, it is Megatron's turn to have a "scary" nightmare, though I am not sure how scary this might be for the Decepticon leader. This does contain slash as well as M preg. No like – no read. You are warned. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Enjoy!

Megatron once again found himself in a strange position. He was tied up gently, but tight enough that he was submissive and lying on his back with his legs splayed open in spread eagle style. He felt very strange, as he looked down, he could see that once again he was carrying precious life. But this was different from the previous nightmare, as the place he was in was dark and cold.

Suddenly, Starscream came in, and started hitting Megatron. Megatron moaned, as it was all he could do.

"SILENCE! I don't care if you are my sparkmate, how dare you challenge my leadership! And I have assigned you to be a breeder bot which means all you will do is interface with who I tell you to and produce sparklings for my cause" screeched Starscream, as another hand slapped Megatron across the face.

Megatron felt exposed as his interfacing cover had been removed completely and his cable was hard, as the abuse and yelling seemed to turn him on something fierce. He was the weakling, he was the incompetent one. And he was shocked as he heard himself say "I am sorry, Lord Starscream. I had no right to do that. Take it out on me – just don't hurt the sparklings."

Megatron could not believe what he just said, but he could see that it soothed his commander, Starscream, who came up next to him and began plucking a few delicate and sensitive wires here and there. Megatron could feel his systems unwilling warm up and his cooling fans kick on and roar to life. Starscream smirked the Cheshire cat like grin that he usually had when one of his plans worked.

"Oh don't worry, the sparklings will be safe, but as for you, I plan to make you pay, and pay dearly." Stated the seeker, causing a lot of discomfort to Megatron who hung there by his wrists.

The sadistic look in Starscream's optics told Megatron that he meant business, and soon Megatron felt pain in his aft, as if he was being swatted for being bad, and the electric current running through the rod caused more pain, beating the once proud warrior into a whimpering femme-ish bot. All Megatron could think of was the poor sparklings that were inside of him. He realized that they were his and Starscream's, but that made little difference. As when the little ones moved around, Megatron was not only in pain, he was also overloading as his sensitive wires had been re-wired to overload on demand and command, as well as when the unsparked sparklings moved.

Megatron was crying after all the abuse, his commander Starscream had made sure to strip away every ounce of pride and masculinity that Megatron had, leaving a shell of what was formally there. Megatron felt defeated. His legs were left in a spread eagle position while Starscream watched as Skywarp and Thundercracker took their share out of his aft and his port. And though Megatron did not want to, he could feel his unprotected cable hardened upon the sexual attack between the two seekers all the while their leader, Starscream, watched with sadistic pleasure, laughing in his high pitched screechy laugh that seemed to resonate in Megatron's perfect audios.

His SIC, whom he always beat into submission, was now the leader and Megatron had been demoted to lower than even the other seekers in the trine. After Skywarp and Thundercracker were done using Megatron, who was unable to overload despite all the pleasure, Starscream watched with sinister glee as Megatron twisted and turned in agonizing pleasure, trying to get himself to overload, but unable to due to how he was positioned and the fact that al his limbs were tied up and spread out. Megatron could not believe that he was doing this, but he began begging and pleading for Starscream to allow him to overload or to help him overload. Then Megatron saw that horrifying sadistic smile form on Starscream's lips and wished he could stop himself, but could not before he spoke.

"Please, Lord Starscream, use me, beat me, abuse me, just please, please, please let me overload, I am about to go crazy. Please, I will do anything if you let me overload." Megatron could not believe the things that were coming out of his own mouth, but they seemed to work as Starscream came sauntering over, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Oh I know you will do anything, but since you killed my first mate, Bombshell. I shall make you pay. You already realize that you have been demoted and are carrying my triplet seekerlings. Let's see what else could I do…" stated Starscream whose cold optics flashed as a presence was felt.

Megatron recognized the presence, it was Bombshell. Her spark had returned to make sure that justice had been served. Happy with the results, the spark left, burning a part of Megatron's armor as it left, as it was that mad and upset about what the former leader had done. Starscream just smiled, as this was too good to be true. Megatron's optics began leaking tears, which earned the demoted leader another slap across the face. Megatron was now confused, as nothing seemed straight forward.

But the torture was not over yet as Starscream not only called in his sparklings to see the demoted leader, but also called in Optimus Prime. Megatron shuddered as Prime came in, as the former leader knew he appeared weak. But one thing that surprised Megatron was that Prime and Starscream did not fight, in fact they lovingly embraced. Optimus looked coldly over to the former leader. It was not that Prime did not have compassion, but Megatron could see that something that had happened had changed Optimus to the point where Optimus allowed Starscream to do as he pleased with Megatron. And soon Prime left, as if telling Starscream he could carry on with whatever he was doing.

Meanwhile the sparklings, having too much fun and curious poked and prodded Megatron, including shoving a random electric rod up the chained bot's aft port. Megatron moan, but still was unable to release the desperately needed overload. He was getting frustrated and begging and begging, something he had never done before….

And it was at that moment that Megatron woke up to find himself aboard his own ship, still in charge, but in order to make sure, Megatron demanded that Cyclonus and Demolisher come in immediately. The two bots, scared shitless of the leader, came on the double. Yes, Megatron realized, he still had it, as he commanded that the two interface for his own twisted and sadistic pleasure. Yes – it truly was good to be the Decepticon leader.


	8. Megatron's Nightmare 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Just a little nightmare plot bunny that seemed to hit me upside the head, and it is another wonderfully delicious and twisted dream/nightmare story. This has slash and m preg. No like – no read. this is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Megatron woke and looked around the brightly-colored room, everything seemed way too big, something was off, and to top it all off, it seemed like he was in prison as all he could see were the bars in front of him. His optics scanned the room, wondering who had captured him as everything seemed just so big, too big. He tried to stand up, but kept falling back down on his aft. He was not sure if he was chained or if his legs had offlined somehow mysteriously. And since he was frustrated by being in the "prison", he tried to yell out, but was surprised when no normal words came out of his mouth.

_LONG, LOW GROWL_

Megatron was thoroughly confused, but apparently his vocalization attracted someone's attention, as the door across the room began to open. Megatron waited impatiently for the one behind the door, but Megatron would be in for a shock once the bot came in. The lights were off, and so Megatron did not see the who the bot was until the two large bots turned on the light and came toward him.

"Ah, look dear, he's awake" the smaller one with wings said to the obviously larger one.

"Yes, hon, guess he's hungry" replied the bigger built bot in a deep, reassuring voice.

Megatron was thoroughly confused. He could not imagine who these two large bots were, as very few if any Transformers were bigger than him. But as the couple approached, Megatron found himself looking up at the two and, with his body betraying him, pointing to his stomach and then lifting his hands into the air. The big bots just smiled, and it took a little while for Megatron's optics to adjust. Once they did, Megatron was in for a surprise, as he realized that Starscream was easily lifting him up out of the "prison" while his mate, Optimus Prime, was watching and tickling Megatron. Something seemed odd to Megatron, but he could not place it, even though he felt his body relax when Starscream held him. Now he knew something was definitely wrong.

Megatron continued to wonder what was going on, that was until Starscream brought a bottle up to Megatron's lips. Megatron wanted to refuse, but his body once again betrayed him, and opened up to suck on the energon through the bottle. Megatron now realized that he was trapped in a sparkling body. He wanted to scream, run, do anything to escape, but the body he was in continued to enjoy the energon from the bottle and enjoy the attention from his "parents" Optimus Prime and Starscream. He hated hearing himself coo and click just like a newborn sparkling.

And after the bottle and a short nap, Megatron realized that he was being held by Optimus Prime, as Starscream was resting languidly on a couch, obviously pregnant. Megatron wanted to bite the hand that held him, but his body betrayed him yet again as he giggled and squeaked in pure joy and happiness about his "father creator" holding him. Megatron was even more appalled as he found himself rubbing his faceplate into Prime's chest, as if seeking warmth, love and comfort. And then the strangest feeling, a strong pulse of warmth and love overtook him. He was screaming and fighting inside, but his body just snuggled closer into Optimus Prime's nice warm chest.

Megatron was not happy with what he saw, as he realized that Starscream was extremely submissive to the Autobot leader while the Autobot Leader was a very caring sparkmate. Megatron tried to squirm out of Prime's hold, but Megatron's body refused to move, content to rest in the large, warm, gentle arms. Megatron was horrified as he watched Optimus gently kiss the sleeping Starscream, not waking the bot, but making the seeker smile in his sleep. Megatron wanted to swear, but all that came out of his mouth was sparkling babble in the form of clicks, chirps, squeaks, beeps, and whistles.

Then Megatron felt something even more degrading than being reduced to a sparkling, as he felt the familiar feeling of waste dumping, and to make matters worse for the young one, he was diapered just like a human infant. And try as he might, Megatron had no control over it as it seeped out his back end. Megatron, wanted to swear, but all that came out was crying. Megatron, trapped inside himself, watched in horror as Optimus took him to the nursery room and began to change him, only to realize that the little one needed a bath. Megatron hated baths, as they always reminded him of when his creators used bath time to do awful things to him.

But there was nothing that Megatron could do, as he soon found his little body partially submerged in cleansing agent. Optimus was extremely gentle as he carefully cleaned the laughing and giggling sparkling, while deep inside Megatron fury with the whole situation grew. How the hell did he end up as a sparkling, and not just a sparkling, but a sparkling of Starscream and Optimus Prime.

And after the bath, Megatron was indignant as he was placed in the play pen, but soon his body was busy playing with the toys, toys that taught one how to be a loving Autobot. Megatron wanted to burn the toys, but not having any weapons nor having a body that did what he thought, Megatron continued to play with the nice toys, but then a noise caught Megatron's attention. Curious, he crawled out of the playpen, obviously something his little body was used to doing. And as Megatron begrudgingly crawled toward the sound, his optics were assaulted with a well known sound – interfacing.

And soon, Megatron found himself hiding behind a couch, watching Optimus Prime tenderly interface with his pregnant sparkmate Starscream. Megatron was angered yet fascinated as he watched screamer live up to his nickname, though it was not as loud or screechy as Megatron remembered. And Megatron continued to watch the two share a tender interfacing moment from his hiding spot, including watching the two overload. Megatron watched as Starscream fell into recharge again, while Optimus headed right toward Megatron's hiding spot. It was obvious to Megatron that this was not the first time he as a sparkling had pulled this stunt, and soon Megatron found himself back in the play pen, sitting down on his tiny padded aft. Megatron could feel his sparkling body prepare to let out a good wail when…

…Megatron suddenly awoke out of the despicable and disturbing nightmare. Megatron looked down at himself, and found himself in his adult body. Megatron looked at the wall across from him, where his treacherous second in command and sparkmate was, tied up with chains, interfacing cover open in a vulnerable position and carrying sparklings. Megatron went over and smacked the seeker, waking him up instantly. The fear in the seeker's optics was exactly what Megatron needed to see before he went back to his own berth to recharge. Starscream, afraid of Megatron hurting the sparklings, watched as Megatron just fell back asleep. Something was not right, something was not right at all.


	9. Sentinel's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. I got this idea after reading Supermoi's "Megatron's dream world", and began wondering what the prick Sentinel Prime from Animated would have as a pleasant dream, and thus this little story was born. This does have slash in it. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Enjoy!

Sentinel smiled sinisterly like a Cheshire cat. Every bot was under his complete control and the Decepticons were defeated. Organic planets were completely banned, and Sentinel was in charge of it all. He had gotten rid of the boring and annoying Cybertronian Counsel, making himself the unquestioned leader of Cybertron. Ultra Magnus had died in battle and Optimus Prime's team from earth did not make it back to Cybertron in time to stop Sentinel from taking over. Yes bots were still free, unless they were traitors or Decepticons.

Sentinel, now in command, enslaved the former Decepticons, forcing them to do the worst jobs on Cybertron. He looked out, as all the bots loved and adored him, as he helped keep them safe. And though Sentinel did not like most of Optimus's team, he did not degrade them the same way he did the traitors or the Decepticons, as they were Autobots and had helped to keep Cybertron safe.

But before dealing with them, he looked out the window to see all those on Cybertron loving him. He had broken down the Decepticons. Megatron's charred remains hung in the center of the capital city, showing that Megatron was now gone. The clone seekers had been turned into prostitutes, but incapable of creating new life, as their sparkling development chambers had been removed by Ratchet under threat of being deactivated in the most painful way possible. Lockdown had been found and was chained up in a vulnerable position in the "red light district" along with the seekers, for those who just wanted to interface with the scum. The only seeker not in the district was Starscream, but that was because sentinel had another idea for the seeker.

Soundwave had been reprogrammed completely, after having been dismantled to his very core and his memory erased. Sentinel laughed as the confused bot did as he was asked for any bot that asked, no matter what the request was. The only catch was unless the request was one and the same, the bot could only take one request at a time. Sentinel smiled as he used the former Decepticon often as an energon toilet. Yes, it was disgusting, but that was why he did it. Plus, it gave Sentinel pleasure to degrade another bot like that.

And Sentinel also watched as Decepticons worked to build things and made things easier for the Autobots to maintain peace. Some worked inside the planet, doing nothing but recycling the used energon, a dirty nasty job, but it had to be done. Sweepers and cleaners, any of the disgusting jobs on the planet were now done by former Decepticons. And smiling at the sight out of his window high above everyone else, Sentinel turned around to deal with Optimus's team. Jazz had begged and begged and finally sick of getting begged, Prowl had been sent to Jazz so that Jazz would leave Sentinel alone. That left Bumblebee, Optimus, Ratchet, and Bulkhead.

Having little tolerance for Bumblebee, Sentinel had broken down the young bot, who now followed orders like a pro, and with Bulkhead, the two went sent out to watch the enslaved and reprogrammed cons to make sure that the jobs were done to specification.

But as for Ratchet and Optimus, Sentinel had a special place for them, along with Starscream. Starscream, having been totally reprogrammed, was already in Sentinel's harem, though Ratchet and Optimus did not know it. It too k a while, but Sentinel had broken down Optimus and Ratchet, having both of them placed in his harem. And since sentinel had broken the two, they were also in his harem. Though it must be said that Sentinel liked Optimus best. And after having all but a few former Decepticons sparkling development chambers removed, Sentinel had ensured that all who were born were indeed Autobots.

And now that things were set, it was time to play. And while Ratchet, Optimus, and Starscream were all kept in separate rooms, there were movable walls between the units in case Sentinel decided to let two or more of them interact, though Sentinel made sure he was the only one who was able to impregnate them with sparklings. Hence, none of the three, if they ever interfaced for Sentinel, were allowed to go up inside another's front port, but a problem showed up rather quickly, and while Starscream was pregnant with twins from Sentinel, after Optimus accidentally went up a secondary "front" port (not the aft), Sentinel soon discovered that Optimus had accidentally impregnated the seeker with triplets. But since Sentinel had failed to realize about the second port, he let it slide this time, making sure that next time, he made sure to impregnate both ports on the submissive seeker.

But the best part for Sentinel was not just the control over everything and getting rid of the Decepticons, it was that now Optimus would look up to him and be able to do little more than help produce sparklings to help keep the planet full of Autobots. And after playing with his pets, Sentinel went down to a secret lab, one where former Decepticons who had not had their sparkling development chambers removed, as these bots would help make sure there were enough slaves for quite some time. and though Sentinel did not like the thought of it, he treated them slightly better, as he needed to make sure ex- Decepticons perpetuated their own race but the one twisted side fact was that Sentinel had learned how to manipulate a sparkling so that whatever he wanted created would be created and brought to life through the cons. Sentinel laughed sadistically, he truly had everything he had ever wanted, and with that thought Sentinel went up to his favored bot's room and snuggled with the pregnant Optimus, happy to finally have his cake and eat it too…

…Sentinel Prime suddenly woke with a shocking jolt. He looked around. He was still on the disgusting planet organic earth, he was still only a Prime, and Ultra Magnus was still around. Sentinel swore as he looked down, only to see how turned on he had been by the dream. In his twisted mind, it was sweet. And seeing no one around, Sentinel jerked himself off into overload and then crashed back to sleep, hoping to have another dream just as pleasant and just as arousing.


	10. Sentinel's Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. after having written a pleasant dream for the prick, it was time to write a nightmare. I think this qualifies. This has slash and male preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. no flames or harsh comments. Constructive Criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Sentinel woke in a soft bed, unsure what was going on. He was only half awake and so did not look into the mirror carefully before he headed outside. But Sentinel was wide awake when he saw all the humans walking about. HE was instantly disgusted, but as he moved along, he saw that everything was peaceful, until a robber came running out of a bank. And as Sentinel watched the trim robber run, an enormous fire truck came rolling in, along with an ambulance, motorcycle, Squad vehicle, and a compact car. And as the robber ran, The large fire truck captured the robber, after transforming into his bipedal mode. The robber was caught.

Sentinel just stood in absolute amazement as these bots were thanked by the grateful surrounding populace, even Sentinel was surprised as he even thanked the large bots. Then Sentinel thought of something, why were they so much bigger than him. But before Sentinel could think about it, the big red and blue truck had grabbed him and took him away from the rest of the crowd, though no one had seen it. Then the big red and blue fire truck led the others back to base, with two femmes riding in yellow compact's front seat.

Soon, Sentinel saw that the five were headed toward a huge new base outside the city. Not understanding, Sentinel asked Optimus what was going on, but before Optimus could answer, a call came in.

"Commander, permission to throw two delinquents in the brig" said an unrecognizable bot on the other end.

"permission granted" stated Optimus, sensing the shock from the body he had captured. Sentinel, shocked by the whole thing looked at the large bot. "Yes, Sentinel" stated Optimus, "the matrix of leadership was passed onto me after Ultra Magnus was killed in battle. The Decepticons and Autobots now work together with the humans."

Sentinel fainted. It was all too much to take in at once – Optimus commander and the war over with the two sides working together?

Sentinel soon woke up, as a gentle hand stroked his face. When he looked up, he saw a human, an organic, he thought about panicking but his body betrayed him. "Hey honey" he heard himself say "How are you?" Inside his processor he was screaming as he wanted nothing to do with this female.

"I am fine honey, and so is our little baby" replied Christine. Sentinel just looked at her like she had grown a third head – what did she mean by "our baby" and then it hit Sentinel like a ton of steel, he was no longer a metal bot or a transformer, he was a mostly human hybrid with human organs that had somehow figured how to work off of his processor like it was his brain. That explained why he was in a bed and why Optimus had no trouble picking him out from the crowd, as his blue and orange clothing gave him away. But once again, Sentinel's body betrayed him as his hand gently rubbed the swollen bump and kissed his wife Christine, who he learned was expecting their first child, a son. She wanted to talk about names, but Sentinel was not ready for that yet, and so she had gone off give Sentinel a little bit of time to think.

i NO! NO! NO! /i thought Sentinel i this was so NOT right!!!! I have to get out of here! /i But as Sentinel looked around, his optics were surprised by how well the former cons and the Autobots were working together. Prowl and Jazz were bonded with Starscream, who was carrying triplets, and all three were working together, monitoring the earth for criminal activity. Bulkhead was bonded with Lugnut, was with sparkling, but had his vocals turned off every once in a while so that bulkhead did not have to hear every second of the day how good of a sparkmate he was. Blackarachnia was paired off with Blurr, and the femme hoping to soon be carrying a sparkling for her mate. Sentinel's jaw dropped when he realized that Bumblebee, Blitzwing, and Wasp were all bonded together, with Wasp and Blitzwing carrying sparklings. Ratchet was happy as he was paired with Swindle and Lockdown, who looked up to the grumpy medic lovingly, hanging on his every word, and both carrying a single sparkling.

There was only one former Decepticon left, and Sentinel was not sure if he wanted to see this. But soon enough, Megatron came out, submissive to Optimus and obviously carrying sparklings. Optimus smiled as his submissive mate came to give him the greeting he was expecting. And once all the other bots left, Megatron soon was submitting himself to Optimus's lustful wants, neither realizing nor caring that Sentinel was watching them.

In fact, Optimus had reprogrammed Megatron to be turned on when being interfaced in front of an audience, though not to enjoy it as much as what was done behind closed doors, but that was another story. And as Optimus continued to satisfy himself in front of Sentinel, Sentinel could not take it anymore, but he said nothing. Watching as if he was supposed to, as his body betrayed him yet again, keeping him in the room until Optimus overloaded into Megatron before sending the submissive bot to go do some things around the base.

Sentinel could not believe his eyes. The war was over and Optimus was in control. Cybertron was at peace as was Earth. Optimus somehow had broken Megatron's strong will, which Sentinel could not understand how that could even be done, but here it was right in front of his eyes. But before Sentinel could ask any questions, his wife Christine came and approached him, trying to entice him to bed. HE could not understand why, but his body knew, and when his body got the message, Sentinel got up once again and followed Christine to a small private room. And while Sentinel had wanted to run, his body was betraying him yet again, as he started making tender love to his special woman, and though his body enjoyed it, Sentinel's mind fought against it the whole time…

….Sentinel woke in a cold sweat, as the nightmare creeped him out. He looked at his arms and found that he was indeed still a transformer, but the dream haunted him. And as he tried to drift off to recharge again he thought one thing i that could not really happen….or could it? /i and with that thought, Sentinel got up, not wanting to have a similar nightmare comeback and bite him in the aft.


	11. Sentinel's Nightmare 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Spooky, Silverstream, Blastoff, Bruise, Skyshiner, Kryptonight and Slugbug are my creations. Sentinel Prime, from TF animated, has another dream/nightmare. This has slash, bondage, and m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Sentinel work to found himself pinned to a nice soft berth, tied in an exceptionally vulnerable and exposed position. Yet struggle as he may, the dumbaft could not break free of the strong bonds that bound him to the bed. Sentinel struggled and struggled, and then he stopped when he heard laughter in the background. Sentinel could not see anybody as the lights were not on, but Sentinel swore the voice sounded very familiar, yet unfamiliar as the same time. And Sentinel finally realized that the more he struggled, the more the strange voice laughed at him. But not one to give up or give in, Sentinel continued to struggle, causing more laughter from the mysterious voice in the dark.

The strange laughter continued as Sentinel realized that he was also tied in a very vulnerable manner as his legs were spread eagle and his interfacing cover had been removed. Sentinel was ready to panic, but then he realized that he could not talk, as he had a large gag in his mouth. And while Sentinel thrashed about in an unknowingly sexy move, the bot in the dark began coming into focus. Sentinel was astonished when he saw who was approaching him. The Blue and Silver seeker was familiar yet not familiar, as Sentinel tried to figure out just where he knew this bot from. But as the seeker approached, Sentinel realized he was at the mercy of this mysterious bot who decided exactly what the Prime was going to do and what he was not going to do.

"Oh Sentinel" came the smooth voice, " I am surprised you don't remember me. Remember all those years ago when you attacked a little seeker as you met with Optimus Prime?."

Sentinel's optics grew wide in instant recognition, and while Sentinel wanted to scream, he was unable to, but his thrashing around was all the seeker needed to see to realize that Sentinel did remember.

"I see you do remember me" replied Kryptonight, teasing Sentinel's stiffening cable, "and you also remember how you treated me. You knew that I was not able to fight back or hurt you, since I was only a sparkling, but I never forgot you pushing me aside and all the insults you threw my way. And it was so easy to capture you, as my twin and I were both angry with you. Slugbug lured you here, and it was me who captured you so easily as you always envied Slugbug. Now, I am going to pay you back for the pain you caused me."

Sentinel tried thrashing more before he realized it was useless. And the more embarrassing thing was that Slugbug chose that moment to show up. Sentinel looked form one twin to the other. Both were full grown, and while Slugbug was not bigger than Sentinel, Kryptonight certainly was. And while Slugbug was merely making an appearance, Sentinel realized that Kryptonight was going to take his revenge literally out of Sentinel's arrogant hide.

And too soon in sentinel's optics, Slugbug left, giving his blessing for his twin to get back at Sentinel for the both of them. Kryptonight smiled sadistically, and then sentinel realized that no one would be able to come to his rescue. Scared and horny, Sentinel could only watch as Kryptonight mercilessly teased the dumbaft prime. Then sentinel felt something even worse, he was getting turned on by the whole situation. Sentinel had always thought of himself as a top bot, but Kryptonight was proving his point that where Sentinel belonged was on the bottom. Sentinel, for as much as he did not want it to, was beginning to thrust and gyrate, causing the seeker to laugh even harder. Before Sentinel even knew what was going on, Kryptonight slammed his rigid cable into Sentinel's aft, causing the Sentinel to become bleary eyed with pleasure, and soon the dumbaft overloaded, not realizing that the seeker had not yet overloaded.

And then Sentinel felt something strange, as the seeker entered SP's front port, and Sentinel was starting to get turned on, not realizing that Kryptonight was waiting for the dumbaft to release his spark, which the dumbaft soon did, and Kryptonight released his own, not to bond, but to knock the dumbaft plow up with sparklings. And once Kryptonight and Sentinel both overloaded, sentinel passed out while Kryptonight closed his own interfacing covers and smiled, in none too long, the dumbaft would be sparking sparklings. Kryptonight smiled as his plan had worked to perfection.

(8 months later)

Sentinel was screaming on the med bay berth, while Ratchet meandered around the med bay, appearing to help the dumbaft, but still making the dummy suffer. And soon enough, it was time to spark the sparklings. Sentinel loudly swore as all five of the little sparklings that he gave birth to were seekerlings, triplet boys and twin girls. Kryptonight, the fully trained medic, took over, as Ratchet was sick of hearing the dumbaft yell and swear. Sentinel was silent as Kryptonight helped the dumbaft spark his sparklings. The first two were female seekerlings, one orange with black stripes named Spooky and one Silver with blue stripes named Silverstream. These two femmes were followed by three little mechs, a blue one with orange stripes named Blastoff, a black with blue trim named Bruise, and a Silver with blue and orange trim named Skyshiner. And while sentinel stared at all five and wondered how he was going to take care of them…

…Sentinel jolted straight up in his berth, and looked around. Shaken, the sub-prime walked out of his room and no sooner had he left, he was almost plowed over by Kryptongiht, running down the hall. The two things that Sentinel was glad about was that Kryptongiht was still a sparkling, and that Kryptonight did not mow him down in the hallway. Sentinel slipped back into his room and then hit the sack, hoping and praying that when he went back to sleep, he would not have another nightmare, as they had kept him awake several nights in a row. And so with a hopeful, and arrogant, spark, Sentinel went back to sleep, unaware that this was not the last nightmare the dumbaft would suffer through.


	12. Sentinel's Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This nightmare fic is based in Transformers Animated Series, particularly with the bot many of us love to hate – Sentinel Prime. There is some implied slash here, but nothing blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Enjoy!

Sentinel woke to the sound of a rumbling in his tanks. He realized that he was hungry, but as he began to look around, something seemed different, though he could not put a finger on it at first. He was in a dark room, a very dark room with the exception of a little light coming from somewhere, but Sentinel could not figure out from where it came. And as Sentinel reached his hand out, he felt cold metal bars not too far away from where he was laying down. Sentinel's mind instantly thought he had been thrown in the brig, but by whom, he had no idea. Sentinel tried to stand, but all his body would do was roll over closer to the bars. Frustrated but determined, Sentinel tries to use the bars to climb, but for some unknown reason, every time that Sentinel stood up, he found that he fell right back down squarely on his aft. Ready to throw in the towel, Sentinel lets loose and tries to swear, but is freaked out by what comes out.

(Agitated and angrily) _BEEP CLICK LOUD LONG WAIL SQUEAK WHISTLE SQUAWK CHIRP CLICK GROWL BEEP LOUD LONG GROWL _

Sentinel was appalled at the lack of words that exited his mouth, as it sounded more like sparkling babble than the cursing and swearing he had intended to do, but he stopped fuming long enough to notice that two figures stood in the door way, the bigger one obviously carrying sparklings while the shorter one was still rubbing his optics after being awakened from a sound recharge.

"He is up ….again, dear" replied the shorter roly-poly mech, sounding slightly agitated.

"Well, he is OURS dear, not just mine" replied the larger mech who continued to rub his abdomen.

Sentinel was confused by the entire sight but not paying attention to what they said, Sentinel tried to get their attention again and finally succeeded in getting it, though he was not sure if he really wanted it. Soon, the lights flickered on, though Sentinel's optics were not prepared for the assault and he soon closed his optics again. And just as he did so, he felt that he was being picked up into the air by someone much bigger and much stronger than he was, and then Sentinel felt something strange in his mouth. And soon, he reopened his optics and found himself staring up at a bot and being fed a bottle of energon. Sentinel tried to struggle, but it was useless as the body he inhabited refused to move in the way Sentinel wanted it too, as it continued to suck on the bottle of energon and cooing softly as the bot held him.

Sentinel readjusted his optics and to his horror discovered who was holding him – Megatron. Sentinel wanted to run and scream and do anything but stay there, but his body betrayed him and instead of moving away from Megatron, Sentinel felt his body move closer, seeking out the warmth of Megatron's spark. Sentinel was surprised that Megatron even had any warmth to his spark, but then, as Megatron had to leave, he passed the little one off to Sentinel's "father creator" Ratchet, who continued to feed the little one. Sentinel about flipped his lid, but his body still remained calm as it continued to feed form the bottle. Sentinel looked up into Ratchet's face and saw a smile of sorts, or at least as close as Ratchet ever got to smiling.

And as Sentinel was trying to wrap around his processor around what was going on….

….Sentinel Prime woke up in his own room. He looked around and realized he was in his adult form and all was as it should be. And with that Sentinel fell back into recharge. And drifting back into the dream world….

….Sentinel found himself laying on his back staring up at a while ceiling with a strange looking thing on it. A mobile (though Sentinel had no idea that was what it was called) hung just out of his reach. And as Sentinel began to wake up more and more, he felt something cold, wet, and squishy by his aft. And after being unable to get his body to move, Sentinel decided to try yelling out for help, but was unprepared for what his audios/ears were going to hear.

(VERY LOUDLY) _WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAA WAAAAA!_ (human infant cries)

Sentinel shook his head, as he could not believe that sound came from him. It had to come from elsewhere, anything but him. But as he lay there uncomfortable, he heard two voices coming from the door.

"honey, look, he is awake" replied the taller body with the deep voice that stood in the door way.

"Yes, and I bet he is wet and hungry dear" replied the feminine voice that floated over to the crib.

Sentinel did not want to, but his body betrayed him and continued to cry as well as having his arms flail and legs kick. Sentinel was afraid as he had no clue what was going on. But soon, Sentinel felt himself being lifted up off of his back. And then held gently as he was carried elsewhere before he was once again placed upon his back. Sentinel looked up and did not exactly recognize the face of the one taking care of him, but his body was ready to have a little fun. And so as Rad changed Sentinel's diaper, sentinel was embarrassed as his body lubricated/peed on the person changing him. Rad laughed and quickly changed the little one before handing the little one, dry and giggling back to his mother, Alexis.

Sentinel was finally being able to see and as he looked up, he saw that he was being held by a human – a disgusting organic. Sentinel wanted to get away, but his soft body betrayed him as he watched Alexis, who was pregnant, remove her clothing over one of the large bumps on her chest, and brought the Sentinel right up to the nipple. Sentinel wanted to fight and scream, but his body did otherwise, latching on to the nipple and he began feeling the warm milk run down his throat. Sentinel wanted to stop and stop now, but his infant body did not listen to him. It was not that Sentinel realized what was going on – he was not a sparkling, not even a robot – no, he was a human infant! He could not believe it. It was too much.

But as Sentinel watched in horror, Alexis changed his position and set him up against her other mammary gland and began feeding him yet again. Alexis smiled down at her son, he was the firstborn and Rad and Alexis were learning to be parents on him. And as Sentinel felt his stomach get full, he felt very tired. And as Alexis stopped feeding him, she rocked him while holding him close to her warm, soft body. And while Sentinel fell in to recharge in the dream….

…Sentinel Prime woke up completely freaked out. He carefully looked around him, and deciding that going back to recharge was probably not best, he decided to get up and take a ride. Sentinel had too many things on his mind to fall back into recharge, and so he took over patrol from Bumblebee and Jazz, hoping that he could forget the scary images that he saw in his two nightmares.


	13. Starscream's Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Windbreaker and Aquaformer are my creations. This series or "world/universe" was requested by :iconleilad80: and she was the creator of Bombshell. Implied slash here, no like – no read. Bombshell is "kidnapped" by Megatron. This is a side story one shot to the original Starscream's femme. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(The night before Bombshell was rescued)

As Starscream approached the dark, dank, disgusting Decepticon brig, he found his sparkmate, laying there, not moving other than her metallic tail and catlike audio receptors, enough to show she was online, but not enough to indicate what was going on just beyond her body as it lay languidly across a few crates in the large cell. He could hear something strange coming from the cell, but could not see what exactly was going on. Although, had he known, he probably would not have wanted to peak around the corner and see.

But, since he did not know, he quietly crept to a point where he could look inside the brig, and what he saw, he did not like. In fact, he hated it, as there was Megatron petting and stroking Starscream's sparkmate and the worst part was that she did not put up even a whimper in protest. In fact she seemed to be enjoying the overindulgence that Megatron was giving her, as Starscream could now see the Bombshell's cat like tail pumping in and out of Megatron's front and aft port, causing the 'con leader to moan loudly.

For his part, Megatron, wanting this femme of his to bear his sparklings, was quickly and happily pumping in and out of her port while she yelled his name at the top of her lungs. The two interfacing bots may not have seen it, but Starscream did, and what he saw made him mad, as he recognized the sparkmerging flash that represented a successful spark merge, which only meant one thing – Bombshell was pregnant with Megatron's brats. This pissed Starscream even more, as it was his right as the sparkmate to mate with his sparkmate, not someone else.

Starscream was shocked as he was standing right there, performing the dastardly deed right in front of his unblinking optics. And even afterward, Starscream could tell that his bondmate, the one he truly loved more than life itself, gave her body to Megatron to use as he saw fit. The look in Megatron's optics was too much for Starscream to bear, as the Cheshire cat-like smile appeared on the Decepticon leader's face, as if to say "you have finally lost, Starscream, she is all mine, and there is nothing you can do about it." Starscream was absolutely livid, as the one thing he treasured, his loving caring sparkmate, was seduced by the two-bit snake in the grass.

Starscream looked to Bombshell, hoping that this was all a mistake, but when he saw her red optics, he knew she had just lied to him. And when Starscream looked closer to where he Autobot symbol stood, he saw not the Autobot symbol, but the Decepticon symbol. Starscream was crushed when his own loving caring sparkmate called him a traitor; it was just too much for the seeker to handle. Pair that with the fact that Bombshell walked right up to Megatron and kissed him passionately, and Starscream found himself full of sorrow, regret and rage.

Filled with rage, the crazed and infuriated seeker lunged out a Megatron, but before he could get to the bot, Bombshell got in the way, but this time, Starscream was scared because he did not stop as his sparkmate got in the way, but his wingblade pierced right through her. Megatron laughed, as even though he had loved her, he knew that Starscream's pain would be well worth the sacrifice. Starscream, once again feeling terrible, drew his wingblade, and staring at the red glow, he prepared to impale himself, to kill the pain that was burning through his spark. And as he lifted up the heavy weapon, and prepared it to thrust it through his cockpit and chest…

…Starscream woke up screaming loudly and in a cold "sweat." He looked around. Nowhere were there signs of a fight or a struggle. Nowhere was there a sign that he was damaged and his spark felt like someone was still calling it and calling him. Starscream realized that he had to get his sparkmate rescued soon or his hard drive would glitch and he would go crazy.


	14. Starscream's Nightmare 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Windbreaker and Aquaformer are my creations. This series or "world/universe" was requested by :iconleilad80: and she was the creator of Bombshell. Mention of rape of someone young. No like – no read. This is a side story to Starscream's femme and Starscream has this nightmare after rescuing his precious sparkmate. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(The night after Bombshell was rescued)

Starscream found himself inside a trap, trapped by something that would not budge, not even an inch. When he looked around, he saw his precious family trapped as well. Bombshell was hanging by an extremely thin wire over a vat of hot lava, hot enough to burn through metal in a matter of seconds. Her hands were tied and her mouth was covered to prevent her from screaming. Looking over to the right, Starscream looked on in horror as his two boys, Starscream Jr. and Windbreaker were tied down to a pipe on a conveyor belt heading for a sharpened blade that could easily cut them in half as sparkling metal was not as strong as the metal of a full grown transformer. But the worst was yet to come, as Starscream's precious daughter was being continually raped by a shadowy figure, but a figure familiar to Starscream – too familiar.

Starscream felt sick as he watched the sadistic Decepticon leader continually rape his young daughter. Hearing her screams for "daddy" made him feel even worse as he realized he could do absolutely nothing to stop it. Starscream's vocal processors had even been ripped to shreds, making the seeker unable to speak and voice what he felt like saying. But Starscream's head was in a vice, preventing him from turning away from the grizzly sights and something forced his optics to remain online, so that every second of the torturous acts could be seen through the seeker's sharp optics.

First to go was Bombshell, shrieking and screaming as she hit the hot magma. The seeker found that his hands had been chained, preventing him from blocking out the sounds, each shriek and scream being registered in the seeker's processors, as he stood by helplessly as his sparkmate was burned alive right before his very optics. What sickened the seeker even more was the fact that Megatron continued to laugh while still raping Starscream's daughter Aquaformer, and laughing as Bombshell screamed, trying desperately to escape the hot lava. Bombshell's optics were glued on her sparkmate, and poor screamer watched in horror as her optics slowly dimmed, until they were just a haunting hollow shell reminding the seeker of his failure. The eerily offlined optics burned into his processor, making him shiver to the core.

Next Starscream had to watch as his little boys, both screaming for daddy, as even they had watched as mommy was burned alive. Starscream could do nothing as he was frozen in place, chains here and there as well as the vice and other restraints that kept the deadly seeker in place. Tears poured out of both boys optics as they got closer and closer to the blade that threatened to slice them in half. Unable to close his optics or cover his audio receivers, Starscream could only watch and listen as his precious sons screamed and hollered until all that Starscream could hear was the sound of metal on metal. And what Starscream saw next make his gut contort even further, as the shredded metal shells of his sons came out the other end of the machine. Each tiny faceplate left alone to show the fear and absolute agony and terror the two boys suffered before they permanently offlined. Starscream's spark broke, as he was getting weaker and weaker.

Then Starscream watched, as his daughter suddenly and quickly became pregnant with the tyrant's child. And her stomach quickly ballooned out. And soon after she began to swell, she was in the process of giving birth to something too big to pass through her small port. Starscream could only watch as his daughter cried as she was in absolute agony trying to deliver a monster that seemed to rip her apart from the inside out. And Aquaformer offlined soon after a hideous monster bot lurched from her abdomen, killing her slowly so that she could feel each and every icky inch of the slime emerge while it slowly killed her. Starscream watched as his daughter's optics cried blue energon. And Starscream watched as her very spark gave up and faded away, leaving nothing but the slime covered shell it had once inhabited. Starscream wanted to scream but he was unable to.

Megatron merely smiled, he knew he had gotten to the seeker. And figuring the seeker was no longer a threat, Megatron released him, and allowed him to see the pile of scrap that remained after the evil leader had killed the seeker's family for his own twisted Sadistic pleasure. Starscream looked up from the remains to see the smile on Megatron's face, and hear that annoying laugh. And though Megatron expected some sort of attack, Megatron was not expecting what the seeker did next.

The seeker, feeling he had nothing left to live for, drew his wingblade. Megatron, misunderstanding the seekers intent, drew the Star Saber out, preparing for a fight. But a fight was not what the seeker had in mind as he turned his glowing red wingblade on himself and lined it up with his spark chamber, after all what was the point of going on if his loved ones were dead. And so Starscream prepared to stick his wingblade through his spark chamber when….

…The seeker soon woke up in a cold sweat, his spark pulsing rapidly. Starscream looked around and saw that he was in the med bay, and when he looked more closely to see why, he could see his sparkmate recovering from her ordeal. Starscream, happy to see that Bombshell was alive and somewhat well, went to go check on the sparklings. The boys were deep in recharge in their crib, with Hotshot in a light recharge nearby while the precious little femme was recharging soundly in her room with Jetfire in a light recharge nearby. Starscream calmed himself down, after all it was only a nightmare – wasn't it?


	15. Starscream's Nightmare 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Windbreaker and Aquaformer are my creations. This series or "world/universe" was requested by :iconleilad80: and she was the creator of Bombshell. Mention of rape of someone young. No like – no read. This is a side story to Starscream's femme and Starscream has this nightmare after rescuing his precious sparkmate. Now Starscream is getting a little worried. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(The second night in the med bay after Bombshell had been rescued)

Starscream was suspended high in the air, his arms and legs were tightly and firmly bound to the wall behind him. His wings were leaking a pink substance from where they had been deeply scratched. Starscream felt woozy, as his head was also fixed to only look in a limited amount of directions. Starscream's optics onlined slowly. And he wished he had not onlined them at all. He could see his family in all manner of distress.

Bombshell was suspended only by four small chains on her arms and legs over a pit of boiling tar that could burn through metal in no time flat. Little Starscream junior was dangled from the ceiling by his feet, just over a fiery pit of slag designed to melt any metal that touches it. Windbreaker was slowly being dismantled on a table, his legs and arms already removed and the mindless machine continuing to remove pieces, getting closer and closer to the little one's spark. And poor little Aquaformer had it worst of all, as she was continually raped not just by one bot, but by many buts at one time, each one beating her as they pumped in and out of her. Starscream could see each and every dent and scratch on her small chassis.

Starscream wanted to save his family, but he was restrained and heavily wounded. And since he was unable to get free, he tried to look away, but was unable to thanks to the vice-like appliance retraining his head to focus in only one direction. And now that his optics were online, they refused to go offline, forcing the seeker to watch the torture that his family was being forced to endure. Then came a shriek, and though Starscream wanted to look away, he was forced to watch as his little son, Starscream junior was slowly lowered into the pool of burning and melted slag. Starscream could hear every shriek and shrill scream that his son made until his head was buried in the slag. And then Starscream could only watch as his son's body squirmed until the slag melted the little ones spark casing and the little one was no longer struggling or alive.

Starscream was sparkbroken but that was not the last of the torture he had to suffer, as he could still hear his daughter's cries as well as the punching and licking they did to her. He could also hear his other son pleading as well as his sparkmate begging for help. But being restrained and having his armor removed, Starscream was unable to do or prevent anything.

Next Starscream was forced to watch as the chains around his mates limbs were slowly removed, slowly dropping Bombshell into the boiling tar pit that was beneath her. Bombshell struggled to try to stop falling, but to no avail as she landed in the boiling tar and Starscream could only listen to her desperate pleas and shrill screams. And soon, his sparkmate was gone, submerged below the boiling tar. Starscream wanted to scream, but he soon realized that his vocal processors as well as his pain receptors had been disconnected and/or destroyed. And since his energon ducts had been welded shut, he was unable even to cry as the pain just welled up in his broken spark. But that was not the last bit of torture that Starscream had to suffer.

Little Windbreaker was crying, sobbing, yelling, and screaming trying to avoid the machine that was taking him apart piece by small piece. Until all that was left was the little one's head and the precious spark chamber. Starscream could only watch in horror as the machine slowly burned through the protective casing around the little one's spark, and Starscream could hear the little one scream in sheer agony as the spark chamber was ruptured and forced open, releasing the small, immature spark inside. The spark flashed quickly before suddenly disappearing from view. Now the only sounds left were the beatings and screams from his daughter, Aquaformer. Starscream could only watch in horror, as all the beatings and rapes overtook his precious daughter and killed her, as her small spark was smothered to death by Starscream's former teammates, including Cyclonus, Demolisher, Megatron, and Tidal Wave.

The laughter and insults were ringing in Starscream's audio receptors, which had been turned up full so that each and every moan, scream, shriek, and shrill sounded echoed in the seeker's sharp audio receptors, making the seeker's processors record each and every sound and sight. Starscream just sat there, unable to speak or even express any emotion. Megatron approached, smiling like a Cheshire cat, and abusing the seeker. Megatron grabbed Starscream's cable and crushed it in his hand and then blasted the seeker in the front port. And though Starscream's pain receptors were off, he could still feel the icky hand roaming all over his body removing armor, leaving the deadly seeker extremely vulnerable. Starscream was furious but unable to do little more than shake while pinned against the wall.

Once no longer deemed a threat, Starscream was released from his prison, but his wingblade was missing, as were his null rays. His pain sensors were now on full blast, but his vocal processors were still offline. Starscream doubled over in pain, crawling toward the boiling tar pit and the fiery slag pool. He was not willing to live any longer as his precious family was now gone. He looked down into the tar pit, and looking back at his captor, before deciding to dive into the boiling tar and as Starscream felt the boiling tar start to melt his unprotected systems…

…Starscream once again woke up in a "cold sweat" with his spark shivering, as the nightmare was so intense. Starscream looked down on his sparkmate and saw a look of peace on her face, she was safe and she knew it. Starscream calmed down, and went to check on his little ones, and found them all safe and sound and deep in recharge. Starscream shook his head, he would need to talk to Red Alert or Ratchet about the night terrors that he was having regarding the whole capture of his sparkmate by Megatron. Hopefully one of them could help him get rid of the nightmares as he was sick of having them and losing precious recharge time.


	16. Starscream's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a side shoot from Starscream's femme and was a request from :iconleilad80:. This time, instead of Starscream having the nightmare, it is Starscream's turn to have a wonderfully pleasant dream. This does contain slash as well as M preg. No like – no read. You are warned. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Enjoy!

Starscream had gone to talk to Red Alert and Ratchet about his night terrors. They were concerned, as it showed that the seeker was highly stressed by the whole situation of what had happened. And hoping to help the seeker out, Red Alert and Ratchet made some suggestions that hopefully would help the seeker to stop having night terrors and to start getting a more restful recharge.

It was nighttime once again, and this time, after having seen Ratchet and Red Alert for his night terrors, Starscream is hoping that he will dream something very pleasant, and if it is humiliating to Megatron as well it was welcome. And so, drifting off into recharge, Starscream began to dream…

…Starscream stood there, his sparkmate Bombshell at his sides, while his kids Starscream Jr, Windbreaker, and Aquaformer played in the distance. Starscream was smiling from ear to ear as his little family was safe and the war was over. But rather than offlining the former deadly Decepticon leader, Megatron had been reprogrammed by Optimus Prime and given as a gift to Starscream, who had helped the Autobots defeat the Cons in the final battle. Starscream was happy, as was Bombshell and the kids as Megatron was now their slave, unable to disobey thanks to the new programming placed into the former leader by Ratchet and Optimus Prime.

Starscream could not have been happier as Starscream used Megatron in so many ways it was unbelievable. Since Bombshell was already carrying sparklings, Starscream interfaced with Megatron to fill the demoted bot up with sparklings. To be even meaner, Starscream had Ratchet set the sparkling production as high as Ratchet felt comfortable, which means that Megatron would be carrying 7 sparklings, highly unusual, but then it was part of making Megatron more submissive and suffering for his taking of Starscream's femme, Bombshell. Bombshell was not worried about Starscream interfacing with the slave, as she knew she was number one no matter what. Megatron had been restrained and a spark merge forced, impregnating the aft.

And as if Megatron did not suffer enough, Megatron was made to leave his interfacing chamber open at all times, even around the sparklings, as they would be his tool to learn on. If they asked any questions, he was to answer as much as he knew. If they wanted to play with the port or the cable, they should be encouraged, and learn how to do it properly. The only thing that Megatron could not allow was for the sparklings to blow into his port when he was carrying sparklings, as this could damage the developing sparklings. Otherwise, anything and everything was free game. Starscream had laughed many a time when Windbreaker had played with the cable only to leave Megatron stiff, or have Megatron "take wind" as the little one caused an overload. Starscream soon learned that, much to the slaves chagrin, Windbreaker had programmed Megatron to overload every time the young one "broke wind" at the bot. This made Starscream laugh even harder.

Bombshell laughed as well, as she had hated Megatron for trying to rape her by claiming that he "loved" her. And Bombshell had watched as Aquaformer played with Megatron's interfacing area with her white metallic tail, driving the bot to the brink without allowing him to overload, even using her tail to go up Megatron's port. Megatron was in blissful agony. Starscream just smiled, as he now controlled what the former leader did and what he did not do.

Starscream realized that this was so much more miserable for Megatron, as dying would have been such a relief compared to many of the things Starscream let his sparklings do to Megatron. Megatron kept silent as Starscream Jr would take apart parts of the bot only to figure out how to put them back, and when Star J (Starscream Jr's nickname) was unable to replace what he had taken apart, Red Alert was brought in to help the little sparkling learn how to be a medic and repair the damage done.

Bombshell was happy that she never had to do housework and could watch the sparklings while Megatron took care of everything else. The kids were having fun as they never had to do any chores either. Yes they were responsible and taught how to clean up after themselves, but they always enjoyed harassing Megatron more than anything, and there was nothing the bot could do about it…

…Starscream woke slightly, hoping that the dream might have been real, but it was not, as Bombshell was still in the med bay, hoping to recover. Starscream smiled before falling back to sleep, sometimes the dream world beat the real world, hands down. And so, safe in the knowledge that at this point his family was safe, Starscream once again fell into a pleasant recharge with more pleasant dreams on the way.


	17. Sunny's Dream World

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. I thought it might be interesting to see what Sunstreaker might dream about, and so that was where this little story was born from that silly little plot bunny. Primer and Shiner are my creations. This has some vanity and some slash in it, as well as m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Sunstreaker could not believe it, as his finish looked absolutely perfect, not a speck of dust on it. And as Sunstreaker walked by he smiled inwardly as all the Autobots and the Decepticons admired his perfect paint job. In fact, he could see some of the bots drool as he walked by. Even Optimus admired him. This was too good to be true.

Sunny was in charge now, and with is focus on his sunny yellow armor, all the other bots did what they could to make sure that Sunstreaker's armor never got dirty or marred. Sunstreaker even had had fun punishing Ratchet for accidently putting a tiny little scratch on the bottom of Sunny's foot, as Sunny made the bot polish the spot while beating him with a wrench to make sure the bot got it right. And afterward, which took a good five earth hours, Sunny decided to thank the bot by giving him a kiss. Ratchet was grateful and then back away, as the armor shone once again.

And though the Autobots were in awe of Sunny, so were the Decepticons. Sunny found that not only Soundwave and The seekers begged to merely touch the bottom of his sole, but also, Megatron got down on the ground just to kiss the vain bot's feet, hoping to find favor in the racer's brightly shining optics. Sunny could not believe it, here he was and how he looked and what he wanted were the most important thing. If he wanted to interface, someone was ready willing and able to without doing any damage to his paint job. If he wanted to sleep, he could. If he wanted to sleep with a certain bot, any bot, they would gladly join him. If he wanted to punish someone, they would let him. Things were going great, and as with everything, Sunny's paint job remained perfect and as shiny as the earth's yellow sun.

He felt like he was almost worshipped by those around him for granting them merely with his presence. Sunny even found his brother Sides being very careful with him. And when Sunny decided to race and get dirty, there were always plenty of bots who were more than willing to help him clean off every speck of dirt. This was the life he thought, and just when he thought it could not get any better, it did.

As Sunny, who had hid his secret feelings well, soon found himself locking lips with Optimus Prime. Sunny was in heaven, as sunny had lusted after the bot for years. And with Prime melting in his hands at his touch, Sunny really truly had everything his heart desired, except for one thing, sunny wanted a sparkling, and was not going to let just anyone carry it, but since he now had Optimus swooning over his every word, Sunny knew he had found his sparkling bearer, and if Optimus did a good job, then Sunny would think about making the older mech his mate. And with love in Optimus's optics, Sunny smiled, as he went with full gusto at his former leader, with all the other bots watching, as Sunny wanted to show that he was the best lover ever.

And so, Sunny started by running his hands along Prime's chest plates and antenna, the most sensitive parts of the former leader, and was soon rewarded with moans of lust. Sunny knew he hit the hotspots and continued to warm up Optimus, and Sunny could see Optimus's cable straining against his armor, trying to get out. And seeing that Optimus was so turned on, turned the vain bot on even more. And as Sunstreaker removed Optimus's armor, he found the bot's cable rock hard, hot, and throbbing, while the bot's front port was leaking copious amounts of fluid. And while Sunny was warming up Optimus, he looked around and saw all the formers around him with their ports and cables expose, wishing it had been them that had been able to interface with the "Sun god."

Sunny smiled and continued to prepare Optimus for the ride of his life. And when Sunny finally revealed his massive thick, stiff, throbbing cable, everyone in the room awed and felt jealous as Optimus would be bestowed with such a precious gift. And as the monster entered Optimus's port, Optimus began to scream Sunstreaker's name out loud, as did the other bots, all of whom had circled the two interfacing bot, each on their own bliss, self-interfacing, wishing to feel Sunny's power cable in them.

But as Optimus and Sunny neared overload, Sunny pulled a trick that forced Optimus to release his unbonded spark, and allowed Sunny to merge with his former leader's spark just as the Lambo pumped his fluid into Optimus's body, and both over loaded at the same time, and Sunny watched for the telltale sign that sparklings had been formed, and once he saw it, he smiled, as now his former leader was carrying the Lambo's sparklings, and happy to do so. And though the other bots were sad to not have had the honor, they were very careful with Optimus, as they realized that he as well as Sunny needed to be cared for as it was not just anyone who got to carry Sunny's sparklings.

Fast forward nine months, and Sunny was fussing around Optimus as was ready to deliver the precious sparklings. Sunny had chosen Ratchet to deliver the sparklings, as Ratchet had experience, but Ratchet knew not to upset Sunny, or he would be in trouble. Ratchet carefully prepared a birthing area, and soon the sparklings arrived, two twin mechs, one a Blue, silver, and yellow semi named Primer while the other was Red and yellow Lambo they named Shiner. They were prefect in every way, and pleased with the result, Sunny bonded to Optimus, as the two began to raise the little ones. And Sunny was on cloud nine as the other bots pitched in to clean up and take care of the little ones, and making sure that absolutely nothing ruined the bright yellow paintjob that Sunny always sported….

….Sunstreaker, startled by some noise was awakened from his pleasant dream, only to find himself in the real world. He was still in the brig from his last prank, his paintjob had chips in it and scratches on it, and the berth upon which he lay was the least comfortable thing he had ever laid on. And outside the cell, Sunstreaker found a bot he did not even recognize watching him, to make sure he did not do anything stupid. And, judging by his own internal chronometer, Sunstreaker knew that Prowl would soon be coming to check on him. And so, hating the way things were in the real world, as he was still low man on the totem pole, Sunstreaker went back to sleep, hoping to have another dream just as pleasant as the one he had been startled from.


	18. Lugnut's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based on TF animated. Here is a pleasant dream for our Decepticon loving oaf known as Lugnut. This has slash and m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Lugnut was down on his hands and knees, licking Megatron's feet while Megatron was groaning in absolute, blissful pleasure at his most faithful minion was pleasing him to no end. Lugnut could tell that Megatron loved it every time the bulky carrier called the boss bot "Glorious Megatron." Megatron was warming up as Lugnut's skilled tongue was gently swirling on Megatron's metallic skin. Lugnut was happy as he could tell Megatron loved him so much. The submissive bot was following every command the leader gave him.

Megatron, enjoying the sensations that Lugnut was giving him, was warming up to the idea of interfacing with the submissive bot. In fact, he loved the fact that no matter what the leader told the bot to do, Lugnut would do it. Megatron had watched as Lugnut had self-interfaced for the leader's pleasure and Lugnut did it without question. Megatron, who had capture the mighty Optimus Prime, had asked Lugnut to interface with the bot, as it would show the Autobot leader that Megatron was in control, and Lugbut complied, though he would have rather interfaced with Megatron. As long as Megatron was happy, Lugnut was happy.

Megatron suddenly stopped the carrier from licking him. Lugnut was very concerned, as he thought he had displeased his leader. And with his head down, Lugnut followed after the leader to the leader's own personal quarters, which were much larger than any of the other quarters on the base as, after all, no one should have more than the leader, Megatron. And once inside, Lugnut was worried that he would receive a punishment for failing to please his master, but Lugnut was in for a pleasant surprise.

As Lugnut entered the quarters, Megatron poured two large glasses of high grade energon that the leader kept for his own pleasure. It was a type of high grade so rare that most bots had never even heard of it, much less tasted it, yet here was Megatron willing to share it with Lugnut. Lugnut was unsure what to do, but with a quick look from Megatron, Lugnut lifted the cube up to his face and slowly drank the exquisite tasting high grade that went down his throat so smoothly that he did not even know he had tasted any until the taste overwhelmed his sensory sensors. Megatron watched, as he could tell the bot enjoyed the high grade, but did not want to overdo it. _Wise choice_, Megatron thought as knew Lugnut was not used to this type of high grade.

And after having a taste, Lugnut continued to look at his commander, love obvious in the carrier's one big red optic. Megatron beckoned the love struck carrier over to the berth, and being the submissive one that he was, Lugnut crawled over to his master on his hands and knees, knowing that the master loved it. As Lugnut got closer, he opened both his aft port and moved the panel covering his interfacing area, showing his goods shamelessly to Megatron, who loved seeing the bot be so submissive and willing to do what he was told without bungling the job. Megatron moved the panel covering his own interfacing area, revealing a semi hard cable and a front port leaking a small amount of fluid. Lugnut, upon seeing Megatron's "glorious cable" began taking the cable in his mouth while allowing access for Megatron to use a fake cable in the carrier's aft port while stroking the carrier's thick, hardening, throbbing cable, causing the carrier to moan deliciously on the leader's hardening cable.

And though while Megatron usually only allowed the bot to suck on the cable, tonight was going to be different. As Megatron stopped pumping the bot's cable and playing with the carrier's port, as well removed the fake cable, Lugnut was confused. Megatron had even removed his stiff, throbbing cable from his submissive lover's mouth, causing even more confusion for poor Lugnut, whose confused look made Megatron chuckle all the more. it was obvious to Megatron that Lugnut was an interfacing virgin in terms of being taken. That was soon going to be rectified.

Lugnut was still confused as he felt Megatron get him up onto his feet and kiss him tenderly upon his lips. Lugnut was so filled with pleasure that he felt like he was about to burst and overload, but he had enough control to not overload as he had been trained that a slave does not overload before the master. And as Megatron began tenderly caressing the bot, Lugnut shivered, in anticipation of what may come, when his dream might finally come true. And Megatron kept up the ministrations as he backed the one opticked bot into and onto the large berth that was in the room. Lugnut was surprised, as Megatron had never allowed him in his berth before, but Lugnut just waited as Megatron lay on top of the heavily "breathing' bot. Megatron's optics were full of lust and love, as was the carrier's one large optic.

And then the carrier felt it, as the thick, stiff, hot, throbbing cable slowly plunged into his front port. Lugnut could feel his front port shift around slightly to accommodate the large thick cable that was lovingly penetrating his virgin port. Lugnut moaned in lustful ecstasy, as he felt the cable go deep inside him. He begged for his master to take him, which Megatron slowly did as he continued pumping in and out of the large bot. Lugnut was so overwhelmed with the pleasurable situation that his spark was begging to be set free, and even Megatron could see it, as Megatron's spark was doing the exact same thing.

And then it happened, as both pure un-bonded sparks danced around each other in a thrilling display before they combined, allowing each bot to feel the other's pleasure and see the other's hidden secrets. Megatron knew he could trust this bot, as Lugnut was nothing more than his sparkmate and slave. Both, too caught up in pleasure to realize it at first, soon felt their sparks merge together, just as Megatron overloaded deep into Lugnut's port. Lugnut, overloading after his master, overloaded onto the floor as Megatron had turned the cable away from himself, so that he would not get too dirty.

But having realized that they spark merged, Megatron knew that he had in fact impregnated the bot. Lugnut, who had fallen asleep after interfacing, was humble and grateful that Megatron had decided not only to be his sparkmate but would also use the carrier bot to expand the Decepticon empire by having the bot carry sparklings, and not just any sparklings – Megatron's own personal sparklings. Megatron smiled at his sparkmate, gently playing with his interfacing area again. And while Lugnut did not wake, that was all Megatron needed as he used Lugnut's own cable to penetrate his aft port, as Megatron had wanted to get some too before Megatron and Lugnut overloaded again, and both fell into recharge with Megatron's arms tenderly yet possessively wrapped around Lugnut…

…Lugnut moaned aloud, and then woke up to find his own berth full of his own lubricating fluids. The dream was so pleasant and intense that Lugnut, decided not to worry about the fluid until he woke in the am. After all, he really did want to be Megatron's sparkmate and carry Megatron's own sparklings. And with his deepest desires in mind, Lugnut fell back into recharge, hoping to recapture the dream he had just woke from or one just like it.


	19. Lugnut's Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro/Takara. This is a nightmare of a very "loyal" bot. There is slash in here, non consenual acts and male preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Thanks to all who gave me ideas and suggestions for this fic. Enjoy!

It was starting out badly and was only getting worse, and no matter how much of a butt kisser Lugnut was, Megatron wanted absolutely nothing to do with the dolt. In fact, the traitor Starscream began getting all the attention that Lugnut craved, as Megatron complimented the devious Seeker for a job well done, even though it was not the way Megatron had originally intended it to go. And the thing that made Lugnut's energon boil even farther was watching Megatron get all touchy feely with the defiant seeker, and right in front of Lugnut, the two tenderly interfaced with each other, as though he was not there and did not exist. Lugnut tried to go after the cheeky seeker, but was shot at by Megatron, and as he lay cowering and injured in a corner, hoping not to get blasted yet again….

…Lugnut woke up. He found himself in his own berth. He went out and could here Megatron yelling and screaming at Starscream for being an idiot. And with that in mind, Lugnut tried to go back to sleep. And right back into the dream world he went….

….Lugnut was surprised as the world looked more war torn than it had previously. And then Lugnut realized he was on a leash chain in the dark dank dungeon. Next to him was another bot, but not one the carrier recognized. Lugnut wondered why he was on a leash like an "organic mutt" but something told him not to move or else. And soon, Lugnut saw the "or else."

"Lord Starscream" came the reply from the bot next to Lugnut, and Lugnut recognized the voice, it was Megatron's but without power and without much presence, "How may I serve you, Lord Starscream?"

Lugnut was aghast as he suddenly saw in the light that Megatron was chained in an extremely vulnerable position, and appeared to be very pregnant with sparklings. Lugnut wanted to yell, but he could not, as his vocal processors had been turned off. All Lugnut could do was sit there, and watch as a dominant Starscream overtook Megatron, making the once proud leader whimper like a femme bot. Lugnut was about to wonder what he was doing when Starscream grabbed the leash and brought the dumbaft out of the dungeon. Lugnut could not speak, but when he looked down at himself, he realized that he was pet to Starscream, a pregnant pet. And the worst part was the Starscream was leading the Decepticons. Lugnut did not have to wonder long how he had ended up with sparklings as two bots, minions to Starscream, began to pant like dogs when they saw Lugnut. Lugnut could not believe it, nor could he believe what his body was doing as he wiggled his aft, enticing these two bots to "take him".

Lugnut braced for the onslaught as the two bots tackled him, forcing him to submit to their needs, and against his own thought process, his body submitted, allowing these two puny bots to take him. And after they were finished, he could hear Starscream laugh with sadistic pleasure. Lugnut, not wanting to but not having a choice, curled up at Starscream's feet, lick the feet, an indication of submission. And then Lugnut felt pain, as Starscream turned the bot over to realize that the "puppies" were coming. And as Lugnut could not stand the pain….

…Lugnut woke up in a cold sweat, back in his own berth. NO chains were around him and he was free to walk about. Megatron was outside yelling at Blitzwing for being an idiot and letting Starscream get away. Yep, everything was still normal, and so Lugnut tried to recharge yet again….

….Lugnut found himself in an unknown place, strapped to a berth in a very vulnerable position. He could not understand what was going on. On the Berth next to him was a recharging and chained Starscream, and on another berth on the other side, Megatron was strapped down to a berth. Neither of the other two Decepticons were haughty or showing their proud side, as their interfacing appliances showed shamelessly in the small amount of light that allowed Lugnut's one optic to see. Both of the others appeared to be carrying sparklings, but were at different stages. Lugnut tried to look at himself, and even found that he was carrying sparklings, though whose was still a mystery.

Suddenly a door opened and two bots entered. A tall one with spikes and a hook and a small young one that could transform into a motorbike. Lugnut recognized both instantly, as they were Lockdown and Prowl. And then a third one came in. It was Jazz. The three were obviously well acquainted with each other, and were neutrals now. But having defeated captured the three leading Decepticons, it meant that the Cons were struggling to win the war. And while Prowl and Jazz locked lips with each other before going over to get after Megatron and Starscream, Lugnut looked in horror as Lockdown licked his lips before coming after the one eyed carrier. Lugnut wanted to resist and fight, but his own body betrayed him and his interfacing panel cover retracted, his cable fully erect, waiting to be used and abused by the huge, scary mate that now stood over him.

Lockdown was not a careful lover with Lugnut in any sense of the word, as Lugnut was merely a pet, something to play with and have fun with. And while Lockdown had impregnated the bot, the sparklings Lugnut was carrying were to be future slaves to Lockdown and his two mates, Jazz and Prowl who were doing the same things to Megatron and Starscream, both of whom were allowing the Autobots to do whatever they chose to them. Lugnut wanted to scream, but all he could say was "Hail glorious Lockdown, how may I serve you master." Lugnut grimaced inside but watched as lockdown smiled and smirked, happy to have broken the glitch down and say "glorious Lockdown" instead of "glorious Megatron." And as Lugnut felt the cable form lockdown pump in and out of him, he felt an unwelcome arousal, though his body was betraying him, and he was moaning even more than Megatron or Starscream, both whom he could tell envied him as Lockdown had chosen him to be his pet. And as Lugnut unwillingly overloaded...

….He woke up yet again. He found himself a little tight in the interfacing area but managed to make it go away without having to self interface. He was worried by the nightmare he had just had, but after listening to Megatron yell and scream at lockdown on the phone for not finding the traitorous seeker, Lugnut decided to try and recharge one more time. And this time, he would dream something totally different…

…Lugnut was just laying there, next to his sparkmate, Bulkhead. Lugnut looked down at his waist and found himself once again carrying sparklings. Bulkhead gently kissed the bot and Lugnut got up and walked around. Asking to take a walk alone, Bulkhead let his mate go, as there was no longer a fear of anyone attacking a pregnant bot.

Lugnut walked around and was surprised by what he found. Prowl and Jazz were walking around the peaceful world, with Jazz carrying sparklings. Sentinel, after having been reprogrammed to be like a real Autobot was with his sparkmate, Starscream who was heavily pregnant with sparklings. Lugnut looked around further and found even more surprises.

As Lugnut continued toward the large house on the hill, he passed by more bots, all of whom seemed to be lovey-dovey and peaceful. Blitzwing and Bumblebee were walking by and Lugnut could tell that Blitzy was expecting. Meanwhile, Blackarachnia, having been purged of her organic half and pregnant with sparklings, was walking around with her sparkmate Grimlock. Lugnut was starting to worry, as it seemed so many of the former Decepticons had paired off with Autobots and the former 'Cons were the ones carrying the sparklings. Mixmaster and Scrapper had been reprogrammed and Scrapper was carrying sparklings. Ratchet, being the medic, walked by appearing not to have a sparkmate until he picked up Soundwave at the corner. Lugnut could not believe his eyes, as Soundwave purred when Ratchet merely rubbed the bot. Lugnut had seen so many of his old teammates, but one bot was still missing, and that was Megatron – where was he.

And as Lugnut wandered closer to the house on the hill, he realized exactly where Megatron was. And he also realized while this world was so peaceful, the Autobots had won the war. And Lugnut was surprised when he knocked upon the door and Megatron, the submissive bot that he had been turned into, answered the door, two sparklings one on either side and heavily pregnant with more sparklings. Megatron introduced the little ones, a blue and silver mech named Peace and a red and silver femme named Harmony. Lugnut could not believe his audios, but before he could ask anything, Optimus came down the stairs, wondering who was at the door. And seeing who it was, Optimus sent the little ones elsewhere.

Lugnut just stared, but his body smiled and bowed as he met up with Optimus. Lugnut was screaming inside no, but his body was not under his control. And he watched as Optimus took a dominant role over Megatron. Optimus merely said "open" and Megatron knew what the bot wanted. Lugnut watched as Optimus pumped lovingly in and out of Megatron in front of the visitor, but Lugnut's body did not react, as if this was something that every bot was shown in the world. Deep inside, Lugnut was furious as he watched Megatron not only be submissive, but actually enjoy the sensations that Optimus was giving him. Lugnut wanted to scream "no" but his body betrayed him yet again, and the pregnant bot got horny, and was pumping his own cable shamelessly in front of the other two bots. Optimus soon overloaded into Megatron, causing both Megatron and Lugnut to overload at the same time. Soon, though Lugnut began to feel dizziness and pain, and Megatron and his loving mate Optimus recognized the symptoms, Luggsy was going to give birth, and as the two prepared the bot to give birth….

….Lugnut woke up yet again, though this time there was overload fluid in his berth. He was disgusted at himself as he had no idea how he could get off from such an awful nightmare. But fearing that he might have yet another nightmare, Lugnut decided to get up for the day and hope that the orders he was given for the day would help him forget the night before, but as Lugnut walked around the corner, his optic could not believe what he saw, as he once again saw Optimus interfacing with Megatron in the Decepticon base and Megatron was enjoying it. His mind shouted "NOOOOOOO!"….

….And then Lugnut woke up in a cold sweat in his own berth. No chains, no Optimus, no restraints, no nothing. Lugnut got up and walked out. And not realizing that Blitzwing was self interfacing, when Blitzy screamed in pleasure, Lugnut left the base. He had had enough and needed some place to think. And finally realizing that he was no longer dreaming, Lugnut straightened up and then headed out to find Megatron, as Lugnut was awaiting his orders for the day.


	20. Lugnut's Nightmares 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in TF Animated. Done as a request for Sonicsteamer227 at DA. Lugnut has nightmares yet again. This contains slash and m preg. No like – no read. this is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. enjoy!

Lugnut could not believe his one large optic. Here he was chained up in a berth room watching what was going on in the berth in front of him. He couldn't turn his head nor could he close his one large optic to not see the scene. On the bed was Megatron having a fun time interfacing with a very submissive and willing Optimus Prime who was thoroughly enjoying the fact that Megatron was trying to impregnate the former Autobot leader.

"Oh Megatron, please put your sparkling in me, I want to help you grow your army" stated Prime, which while it was music to Megatron's audios, Lugnut couldn't believe it. Lugbut struggled to get free but nothing doing, and as the two on the berth overloaded with a spark merge, Lugnut tried to scream, but nothing happened …

…Lugnut woke up in a cold "sweat" not believing what he had seen. Lugnut looked around him and saw he was in his own room, he was not chained, and his groin plate was uncomfortable as his cable pressed into it. And in the distance, Megatron yelled about Optimus Prime defeating his newest plan, leaving Lugnut to realize that what he had thought he had seen was merely a dream. And so, still tired, Lugnut fell into deep recharge again…

… Lugnut found himself in a strange position again, as he was chained and down on all fours. He found that not only did he have a cable in his mouth, but he could also feel a stiff hot cable in his front port. When Lugnut tried to figure out who was doing what, he was struck by Megatron who had stuffed Lugnut's mouth to keep him silent. And as Megatron used Lugnut's mouth, Optimus was stuffing his cable in Lugnut's port. Both Megatron and Optimus had gotten sick of the oafish carrier jet spouting off and not producing results, and so the two decided to attack the problem bot. And as the two leaders overloaded into Lugnut, the bot passed out, as the pleasure was too much…

…Lugnut once again woke up in a cold sweat, but the difference was he could feel liquid ooze out around his pelvic plating. Something about the last nightmare had made the one opticked oaf overload in his sleep. However, Lugnut realized that it was just a dream, and soon the carrier drifted back into the world of dreams and nightmares…

…Lugnut found himself in a brig, by himself. In another brig cell, Lugnut could see Megatron, but the bot was not mighty anymore. In fact, the bot looked heavily sparked. And soon, Lugnut found out why, as Optimus made his daily visit. First the Prime checked on Megatron, and was pleased with the results. Prime would then proceed to interface with the fallen leader, making Megatron moan out in submissive pleasure. And once het Prime was done with Megatron, Optimus locked the door and headed for Lugnut.

"Alright, your turn" stated the Prime, making the carrier wonder what the bot meant. And then Lugnut realized he had also been made to be submissive to Optimus Prime.

"Oh glorious Optimus, please gave me your sparklings, I want you to have the strongest army" Lugnut found himself saying, not believing what he had said. But he found himself being submissive to the Prime, and soon felt Prime overload.

"Lugnut, I think you are going to be a wonderful breeder" Optimus said, which turned the bot on even more in the dream, even though Lugnut deep inside wanted nothing to do with this. And as Lugnut fell into a overload induced slumber…

…Lugnut shot up, coolant dribbling out of his mouth and cold sweat running down his frame. The last nightmare was almost more than the carrier could stand. Lugnut knew deep within his spark he would never use the words "glorious leader' for anyone other than Megatron, who the carrier idolized. Lugnut, seeing that it was only a dream, soon fell back into recharge…

…Lugnut woke to find himself in a strange place. He was in some kind of cage though the top appeared to be opened. Lugnut found that he was laying on his back on soft metal, but he was worried about the whole thing. And so after much trying, Lugnut found that he had rolled onto his stomach and was able to make his way closer to the metal bars that kept him from leaving the place he was in.

Lugnut tried to stand several times, as he figured the best way to get out was to climb over the top, but his body, which was that of a sparkling, was too young to stand for long or do such a complicated and complex maneuver as climb out of the crib, but Lugnut knew none of that. And frustrated by his lack of progress as well as creeped out by the oversized furniture in the room, Lugnut tried to cuss and swear but that was not what came out of his mouth.

_SQUEAL SQUEAK BEEP CLICK BEEP CLICK CLICK WHISTLE WHINE CLICK BEEP BEEP burp SCREAM BEEP BEEP CLICK CLANG WHISTLE SCREAM SQUEAL HIGH PITCHED WHISTLE _

Lugnut was shocked, as it didn't make sense. But he also heard that someone was coming, and so the carrier decided to keep his mouth shut.

In the door way, two bots stood, having been woken up by Lugnut. "ahh, look hon, he is up again" stated the smaller one, obviously carrying more sparklings.

"Yes, dear. I think he woke the whole neighborhood" stated the larger mech, with a possessive arm around the smaller one. "I guess he is hungry and needs a change."

Lugnut just looked over to where these two bots stood, not sure what to think. And the carrier was even more unsure when the light came on and he was able to see who was in the room with him. Megatron, the larger of the two picked up the bot and took him out of the cage. Lugnut was not sure what was going on, even as Megatron changed the little one and then handed him off to a very pregnant Optimus to feed. Optimus soon was holding Lugnut close and feeding the little one a bottle.

Lugnut soon realized what was wrong with this whole picture – he was a sparkling. And not just a sparkling, the sparkling of Megatron and Optimus Prime. Lugnut wanted to fight, he wanted to run away, but his body would not listen to him, as it cuddled closer to Optimus's warm spark and took in the low grade energon. Optimus and Megatron smiled as soon, their little one fell back into recharge, lulled by the energon and the warmth of Optimus's spark…

…Lugnut woke up once more. He found himself to be in his own room, fully grown and he could hear Megatron yell at Blitzwing and Starscream for being idiots. Afraid to go back into recharge, Lugnut decided to get up and get his assignment, hoping to forget the insane nightmares that he had had.


	21. Safire's Nightmre

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a nightmare for a certain saber horse named Safire. Safire, Jinx, and Toxic Mixup are the creations of and were used with the permission of (and per request of) Safire50777 and Deathwish50777 on deviant art. This is violent. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Safire was bleeding profusely from her mouth as well as various other parts of her body, the pinkish purple energon mixed with black blood oozed from her cracked red hide, riveted with various injuries all recently inflicted upon her. She lay there exhausted, slowly and painfully dying from the inside out. Her normally bright and watchful optics were dull and almost lifeless as the life force flowed from her body faster than she thought possible.

The larger than expected sparkling she had just given birth to plus the brutal beating she had just received from her mate jinx had all but crushed the older mare saber horse. And to top everything off, a new friend of Jinx, Toxic Mixup, had entered the scene, adding his poisonous saliva to the area where Jinx had previously bitten the mare on her neck since it was closest to the mare's spark. She could feel her life force fade away, but it was a slow, painful process as the poison slowly crept though her emptying blood and energon lines, killing anything and everything that they came into contact with.

Safire knew she was a lost cause; she had long lost contact with her guardian Starscream who had taken good care of her. And before she knew it, her rocky life was passing before her darkening optics. She knew and could feel as each and every part of her body slowly died from the combination of the birth, the fight, and the poison. She lay down, which crushed her ribs as the saber horse lay on her side, not wanting to watch as the life force flowed out of her. And if it was not bad enough that Jinx and Toxic Mixup were laughing at her, she could almost hear her brand new sparkling mech laughing at her. She looked at it briefly, and saw it was the spitting image of its father. She wanted to cry, but did not want to give Jinx that satisfaction.

And as the minutes slowly ticked by, the energon flow continued as did the black blood which flowed through Safire's body. Toxic Mixup was a little startled by the black blood as well as the multihued spark, but things became much clearer as Safire's body began switching colors and forms, randomly going through all six of her personalities, sometimes mixing various one and sometimes just showing one. Safire could feel the searing heat as her body was winding down as it rotated through her forms.

The burning sting took its toll. Then came even more indignities as Jinx continued to kick her as she lay on the ground, helpless and vulnerable to attack. And his sharp, hard kicks did not land on places that were tough and hardened, but on areas where they would cause the most damage, especially as he drew his sharp claws across her thin skin and used his sharp tail to prevent her from blocking his attacks right near her very spark chamber. Safire could see the sadistic pleasure that Jinx was getting out of this just by looking into his bright red eyes, which seemed to burn right into her spark, burning her fragile spark as well.

And to make matters even worse, Jinx reached down and violently, forcefully, as well as brutally ripped out Safire's very spark and began tightly squeezing it while he held it in his strong, angry, fisted hand. She could feel death surrounding her. She wanted to fight, but she had nothing left, as her spark shattered into a million pieces, scattering over the land, blown about by the wind, and as Safire finally lay dying….

….Safire woke up in a panic. She looked around her, hoping to find something familiar. And then she found it, and as she crawled toward the familiar figure, she curled up tightly next to him. And soon the older mech woke up, looked at the femme's tear filled eyes, and drew her to his chest.

"Rest my precious little Safire, I won't let anything happen to you" stated Starscream, and with that the little filly curled up next to the seeker and fell asleep, hoping that she would have a good dream now that she was near someone who she knew would keep her safe.


	22. Safire's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro/Takara. Safire, Jinx, Gizmo, Trickster, Sparker, Luckywing, and Starfire were created by Deathwish50777 and Safire50777. Slugbug, Kryptonight, Hurricane, Glitter, Roadrash, Spirit, and Bullet are my creations. Hoax was a joint creation between the two of us during one of our role plays. Some of these characters and connections are based off role plays that Deathwish50777 and I have done on Deviant Art. There is slash in here, but nothing blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Safire was having the best day of her life. Her younger daughter Luckywing had bonded to Slugbug. Safire's guardian, Starscream and his sparkmate Hotshot (both armada), who were Slugbug's parents, were waiting for Safire to welcome the newest member into the family while Jinx was standing in the back waiting for the little one to come as well. Jinx had given up on being evil and began treating his sparkmate Safire with respect.

Slugbug, a youngling now, was standing with Luckywing, and Kryptonight, Slugbug's twin, was standing next to his sparkmate Hurricane, who was the oldest offspring of Demolisher and Cyclonus. All four of the younglings had been invited in here by Optimus to witness the miracle of new life. Safire blushed under all the attention, especially the tender loving attention of her sparkmate Jinx, whose brother Gizmo had helped him overthrow their father Trickster and had brought peace to the saber horse world. Megatron was gone, and so the transformer war was over as well.

Gizmo had bonded to Safire's half sister Starfire, who was soon expecting her own brood. Gizmo had been excited to learn that he was going to be a father, but also nervous so he set out to talk to Optimus Prime, hoping to understand more about the whole process.

Jinx, having made peace with Optimus and having even helped Starscream kill Megatron, was enjoying being surrounded by the loving Autobots. And Jinx was grateful to Starscream as the seeker had made Jinx see the error of his ways and the seeker had even helped Jinx and his brother defeat their father. And thus, Starscream and Jinx got along as they now waited for Safire to give birth to the triplets she was carrying.

Safire continued to push and push at Ratchet's (G1) command. And as Safire pushed, Jinx watched as the first sparkling was born, a red, black and blue mech saber horse that Jinx named Hoax. Jinx looked at his son and smiled, as it the first son his sparkmate had given him. And soon the next sparkling, a pure white mech with a black spot between his optics was born. Jinx seeing the little one, named him Spirit. And then, as Safire began to tire, the last and final mech was born, a solid red mech with black hair. Jinx was surprised, but named the little one Bullet. Jinx was so happy, after Safire had given birth to Sparker and her younger sister Luckywing years ago, Jinx was once again a father, but now he had sons, just like he had always wanted.

Starscream smiled, as in a way, since he was Safire's guardian, he and his sparkmate were almost like grandparents to the three little mechs. Jinx was so happy that his cried happy tears. Ratchet had managed somehow to fix Safire's damaged sparkling development chamber, allowing this miraculous birth to be possible. Jinx was running around the base just like a brand new father, telling everyone he met the news. Prowl and Jazz (both G1) were happy for the stallion, and congratulated him. Jinx thanked them and also congratulated the pair as Jazz had just given birth about 2 months ago to a little femme they named Glitter. Roadrash and Prowler (think TF animated as a sparkling) were happy and protective of their little sister. And Jinx, happy as he was, even greeted the little ones, as he loved them as well.

Sunny and Sides, who had been thrown in the brig after some snafu, were even greeted by the happy stallion and told of the news. Jinx had to laugh as he had never seen someone end up in the brig so often, unless you counted Kryptonight, who was technically Sideswipe's (G1) grandson.

But nevertheless, as Safire recovered, she took a look at her little ones, all three were just precious. Luckywing went over to look at new kid siblings. Slugbug went over with her. Slugbug and Luckywing smiled. Both Slugbug and Luckywing knew that Luckywing's body was not yet developed enough to carry sparklings, but they knew that when they were old enough they wanted sparklings too. Luckywing kissed Slugbug before the two disappeared from the med bay. Safire had to laugh as thanks to Slugbug, even Red Alert, the security director, had trouble keeping an optic on the two as they knew how to avoid all the cameras.

Soon enough, Jinx returned to the med bay, seeing that everyone but his sparkmate, their triplets, and the medics had left. Jinx nuzzled his sparkmate, showing her just how much he cared for her. And as they looked at their sons, they were happy that the war was over and that peace had come to stay. Even Jinx had to admit that he had lost the true reason why they were fighting and that all he had wanted was a safe place to raise a family and be a better a father than his father had been to him.

Gizmo soon approached his brother Jinx, and both hugged for the first time in years. They remembered how awful their parents had been to them and they were both determined to not do the same with their own sparklings. And though she had just given birth, Safire enticed her mate yet again, as she wanted to bring more saber horse sparklings into the world and Jinx was more than happy to oblige…

…Safire woke from the dream, wishing it could be true, but doubted that much of it would ever happen. Safire's sparkling development chamber was still out of whack. To make matters worse she was pregnant with who knows how many little ones after being raped by her mate Jinx. And since she had found a safe place to sleep, In Hotshot and Starscream's quarters, she fell back asleep, hoping to have another pleasant dream.


	23. Slugbug and Kryptonight's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Roadrash, Slugbug, Kryptonight, Snowseeker, Aquaformer, Minutemade, Redlightning, Luckycharms, Izach/Zippy, and Melissa are my creations and belong to me. Here is a cute little dream from a couple of sparklings. There is some implied slash, but nothing blatant. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Slugbug was having a great day – make that an absolutely, wonderfully perfect day. People and other Transformers acknowledged him and respected the sparkling, but did not overwhelm him or scare him off. Kryptonight was on his absolute best behavior, and not acting up at all, which was a tad unusual for the little seekerling. Snowseeker and Aquaformer were well behaved and off somewhere else, while the three little terrors or hellions known as Minutemade, Redlightning, and Luckycharms behaved better than ever as they were left, along with the rest of the brood except Kryptonight, with Prowl and Jazz and their brood of Roadrash and Prowler (think TF animated as sparkling). Starscream and Hotshot had finally decided to spend time with their two oldest sparklings. Slugbug could not have been happier. Izach/Zippy was gone with Melissa, visiting her friends and family, and though Slugbug missed little Zippy, it was nice to have a break.

Kryptonight and Slugbug were carefully taken out of the Autobot base, with their optics fully covered so that they were not able to peak at where they were headed. Slugbug loved the fact that finally his parents were paying attention to him, so he did not care where they went. Kryptonight, always an eager beaver, tried to peak and was playfully reprimanded by Starscream. The two twins just laughed out loud, as they were enjoying finally having all of mom and dad's time, love, and attention for once to themselves. Slugbug and Kryptonight had longed for something like this for so long that they could hardly believe that this was in fact happening to them. No triplets taking up all the time, no Snowseeker and Aquaformer asking if they could join in. It really was just the two twins and their parents!

Soon, though not soon enough in the twins' processors, all movement stopped and the little ones were set down on the ground. And once the blindfolds were removed, Slugbug and Kryptonight looked out on an abandoned overgrown area, an area where they could race and enjoy being sparklings without worrying about hurting any humans. Kryptonight, feeling free, immediately took to the sky with Starscream while Slugbug transformed into his racer mode and raced around with Hotshot. Both twins were having so much fun. Hotshot and Slugbug tried to race the seekers on the ground, but were easily beaten by the two airborne bots.

Slugbug watched as Hotshot and Starscream transformed back to their bipedal modes and then switched sparklings so that Starscream was with Slugbug while Hotshot was with Kryptonight. Slugbug always loved spending time with his dad, but usually Starscream was busy with working or with the other sparklings or punishing Kryptonight that Slugbug did not get much time with his dad, whom he loved dearly. Kryptonight was starting to realize that he did not have to "have bad behavior" to get the attention he longed for – he just had to make his needs known. Kryptonight, having missed being with his parents, soon gave Hotshot a huge hug.

As the day wore on, the twins continued to enjoy spending time with their parents, running races, jumping in puddles and lakes, just plain having fun and letting the twins sparklings just be sparklings. There was nothing to worry about, no concerns, just four bots having fun and growing closer together. Hotshot and Starscream realized how much they were missing out on as they enjoyed these, their oldest sparklings, just being sparklings. And Starscream and Hotshot just watched as the two twins played with each other, nothing holding them back. Hotshot and Starscream had to laugh as both sparklings started getting muddy and dirty, as the young ones had found a mud hole to wrestle in. Nothing could have ruined this day.

As the daylight dwindled, the four mechs sat on a rock and watched the beautiful sunset as the blues, purples, and pinks were painted across the sky. The sparklings watched in amazement, as they realized that every sunset was different, unique and beautiful thing to behold everyday on the planet earth. And as the sun slowly sunk in the sky, the night sky appeared, Stars shining brightly as well as the moon, giving soft light to the earth. Soon enough, both sparklings were tired from playing all day. Hotshot picked up the sleepy Kryptonight while Starscream picked up the tired Slugbug, carrying both back to the base.

Upon arriving at the base, both bots headed to their quarters, waiting until tomorrow to get the other kids as neither Prowl nor Jazz had come out and reported a problem. And once inside their quarters, Hotshot and Starscream headed for the twins' room. And setting down Kryptonight first, hotshot gave the seekerling a kiss, and then tucked him in. Meanwhile, Starscream took Slugbug and carefully placed the sparkling in his own berth and tucked in.

Slugbug, fighting sleep for just a little bit, reached up and gave his dad Starscream a hug and a kiss and said "thank you mom and dad, I love you so much.

"We love you to, 'Bug. Sleep tight" replied Hotshot and Starscream in unison. "Goodnight boys, we love you."

And with that Slugbug and Kryptonight curled up and readied to go to fall into recharge….

…Kryptonight and Slugbug woke up, hearing the chaos as Luckycharms had once again refused to go to bed when he was supposed to. Both bots groaned as the felt underappreciated, overlooked, and ignored. But having had luck in the dream world, Kryptonight and Slugbug decided to go back to sleep and hopefully try to recapture the pleasant dream where they had the attention and love they wanted and needed.


	24. Slugbug and Kryptonight's Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Slugbug and Kryptonight are my little creations and are having nightmares. And while they don't feel they can tell their parents, they find someone else to tell who comforts them. This has implied slash, but nothing blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. NO flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Slugbug drew up in fear. He was always felt overlooked and underappreciated and the bots he was running into made that perfectly clear to the little white and gold racer through wither intentional acts or unintentional acts. The little racer felt that his parents, Starscream and Hotshot, paid little or no attention to their young bot who always did as he was asked and/or told to do. But nothing ever seemed good enough. Even though he performed most acts flawlessly, Slugbug never got a thank you, he never got any praise, or even a hug or an "I/We love you." And even Kryptonight, who he had once been close to, abandoned his twin. Slugbug was crushed.

Yes, he still helped out and still was responsible, but no one ever thanked him. He was merely expected to stay perfect. And while Slugbug hoped that Optimus would listen to him, Slugbug was crushed when the leader told him that he did not have time to deal with the runt. Slugbug was literally crushed. And feeling abandoned, unwanted, and unwelcome, Slugbug ran off, and ran off for good.

Slugbug transformed into his vehicle mode and took off, saying a last goodbye to the base, as he knew from all the actions and reactions that he had seen and gotten that none of them would miss him, not even his twin, who had cut off communication with the little white and gold racer. Slugbug refused to cry as he believed it showed weakness, though he could feel the pain deep inside him. It was overwhelming and consumed him. And as Slugbug found a little crevice, he laid down to rest, he figured that the best way to go was just let himself join the Matrix, hoping that finally he could find peace, love and comfort. And As Slugbug lay there, contemplating how to do it….

….Little Slugbug woke up, a "cold sweat" running down his chassis. Slugbug was scared as the nightmare was his greatest fears come true. And before Slugbug could go back to sleep, Kryptonight woke up and told his twin about a nightmare the little seekerling had.

(Kryptonight's nightmare)

Kryptonight stood there, overlooking the valley from Slugbug's favorite hiding spot. Kryptonight had finally taken it too far, and had been banned from the base. Kryptonight, while not over looked, was continually thrown in the brig for anything and everything, as he was trying to get attention, though he went about it the wrong way. But it felt like he was under-loved and underappreciated. And the worst part was that the twin he loved so much and felt so close to him lay dead in his arms, dead of a lack of attention, nutrition, and love. Kryptonight cried, though there was no one to console him. And with the fact that his twin was no longer there to love and support him, Kryptonight drew out his small wingblade and contemplated about how long it would take to end the suffering and to end it all, as no one seemed to miss him and the only one who would was dead. And just as Kryptonight plunged the wingblade into his spark chamber…..

….That was when little Kryptonight had woken up, only to see his normally quiet twin in tears from his own nightmare. The two looked at each other and ran to give each other a hug before heading off to talk to Optimus, as he seemed to be the most logical person to talk to, as they did not feel that their parents would comfort them

(After having left their quarters)

When the twins found Optimus, he was still up and willing to listen as the two told of the terrifying nightmares that they had had. Optimus, though not their parent but in a way their grandparent, gently held the two little ones while thinking about their little nightmares and Optimus realized just what made these little ones so terrified, they feared that they were overlooked, underappreciated, and not given enough love from their parents, they just did not know how to tell their parents. And with the two sleeping twins in his arms, Optimus headed to Hotshot and Starscream's quarters, hoping that his words about the twins would prevent their nightmares from becoming a reality.


	25. Aires

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the TF Armada series. Aires, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra are the creations of and used with permission from :icontlcoopi7:. Sparkles and Shimmer are my creations. This is another Dream/nightmare fic. Minimal slash mentioned, but nothing blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Aires sat there, crying his optics out. He was not a seeker known to cry or prone to crying, but what had just happened had broken even his spark. In his arms lay the broken remains of his only sister, Lyra. She was barely functional, and was fading fast. All around lay his family, his offlined family and there was nothing he could do even as a medic could bring them back or save them.

Taurus had been offlined by a sword through the spark chamber, killing the mech instantly. The sword was still in his body as it propped it up at an awkward angle. Aires did not have the ability to remove it, as he was still trying to save his sister, Lyra, from her inevitable fate.

Orion had had all of his limbs ripped off and they lay strewn about as whoever had offlined the mech was taking his anger out of the young adult bot. Orion's chassis was ripped open, and his spark had been forcibly removed, killing you young bot instantaneously from that, but it was obvious to Aires by the look frozen on Orion's faceplate spoke of terror and torture before being forced offline.

Aires's mother, Alexis, lay face down on top of his father. Alexis had had her seeker wings ripped off and had been thrown on top of Starscream after being offlined. Starscream was laying on his back on the ground, oil and energon leaking everywhere from wounds sustained in some kind of battle. Aires could tell that Starscream had been killed first by the way the seeker lie and the fact that Alexis either fell on top of her mate or was tossed on top, as if to send a message to someone, though Aires could not think who. In fact, the only two bots still somewhat online that Aires had found so far were himself and his sister, though Aires could tell that even Lyra's life force was ebbing quickly.

And then, in only moments, young Lyra soon joined the others in their shared fate, as the holes in her chassis told the awful story of what had happened to her. Her doll, Samkaila was nowhere to be found, and Aires had a feeling it had either been taken or destroyed. Aires, realizing that Lyra was gone and that he would not be able to help or save her, placed Lyra gently on the ground, energon tears filling his optics as he stroked her peaceful, scarred faceplate. And as he scanned the horizon, he saw no one else for miles. They were on some deserted planet in a deserted area. And Aires knew by the look of it, no one but no one knew where they were except those who had attacked them. Aires looked at himself, and realized that he was covered in energon and oil as well. It was obvious that for some unknown reason he had mostly been spared. But that thought brought more tears as he did not want to be the only survivor.

Aires stared at the lifeless shells around him. This could not be happening, he screamed in his mind, but that did little to relieve the reality of what he saw. The carnage was just too much. And then Aires remembered about the minicons. Swindle and Grindor were dead, but somehow little Sparkles and Shimmer were alive, though both were heavily damaged. Shimmer was missing both of her legs while Sparkles was blind and missing her left arm and her right leg. Aires held the two close to his chest, as they were the last things he had of his family.

Aires tried to repair the two, but the twisted, mangled metal left both unrepairable and all three inconsolable. Aires felt like a failure. He was not sure what happened or why, only that he felt like a complete and utter failure. And feeling like a failure, he cried along with Sparkles and Shimmer. And as the three cried, Aires felt himself being pulled away….

…Aires awoke, "sweat" dripping down his face and chassis as well as tears in his optics. He hoped to primus that what he had seen was not true. Aires studied the room he was in, and found he was in the room he shared with his other triplet brothers Orion and Taurus, both of whom were online and well, as Aires could tell by the "belch' coming out of Taurus and the foul exhaust that Orion had emitted. Aires, seeing that his brothers were fine, ran to mom and dad's room and found both sound asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. Then Aires checked on the minicons, Swindle and Grindor, who were sound asleep in Starscream and Alexis's room.

Last and be no means least, Aires ran to check on his baby sister, Lyra, who was curled up with her precious doll, Samkaila. On Lyra's chest, little Shimmer was curled up right over Lyra's spark area. Sparkles, on the other hand, was curled up next to Lyra, on Lyra's right side. Sparkles woke up as she felt a presence. Sparkles looked up and saw Aires, gave a smile and then fell back asleep.

It was then and only then that Aires realized that everything was as it should be. And hoping that he would not have another nightmare, Aires went back to sleep, hoping to dream of what he might be like when he grew up.


	26. Aires's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Aires, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra are the creations of and used with permission from :icontlcoopi7:. Sparkles, Shimmer, Aquarius, Phoenix, and Virgo are my creations. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Aires could not believe it; here he was a medic, well almost, working right alongside Red Alert and Ratchet. Ratchet and Red Alert had taught him well, and Ratchet watched as Aires repaired a minor wound on Sunstreaker's right arm. Ratchet held a wrench to make sure that Sunstreaker would behave, but Aires was good enough that Sunstreaker did not even realize he was done when he started complaining. Aires quickly got Sunny's attention before Ratchet could hit him with the Ratchet and sent the ornery twin out of the med bay. Ratchet was certainly impressed, though his faceplate did not show it. But Aires had learned to tell by the voice, that Ratchet was pleased and impressed with his work.

And after having worked his shift, Aires headed back to his quarters and his family. His sparkmate was pregnant and they were expecting their first sparkling or sparklings. Aires was not sure due to the fact that he himself as well as his father were triplets, and so Aires knew that there was a possibility that his sparkmate could be carrying triplets. Aires just smiled as his pregnant sparkmate ran up to hug and kiss him. Aires was truly happy as he had his own family and was a medic in training. Well, his training was almost done, and now he was doing his residency under Ratchet and Red Alert.

And after greeting his sparkmate, Aires was told by his sparkmate that they had been invited over to Starscream and Alexis's for dinner. Aires smiled, as he always enjoyed seeing his family. This time would certainly be a surprise, as Aires had recently learned that his baby sister, Lyra, was going to bring big news to the family gathering. Aires knew that Lyra had been seeing Slingshot for quite some time. Aires and Slingshot always got along well, and Slingshot seemed to understand Aires protective streak over his sister.

At dinner, Aires along with his sparkmate, as well as his two brothers, both still single, joined his parents and Lyra as well as Slingshot for dinner. Aires knew it had taken some time, but he could tell that even Starscream, his dad, approved of Slingshot. Alexis soon brought out the special dinner, hoping to hear what her little princess had found the right mech. Aires watched, wishing that his brothers behaved better, but that was beside the point.

"Hi there, Slingshot, what is the big occasion?" asked Aires, asking the question that was on everyone's processor but no one wanted to ask.

"Well, " replied Slingshot, grabbing Lyra's hand and smiling at each other before continuing, "I had planned to ask Starscream for permission to bond with Lyra's spark tonight."

Aires and Alexis smiled, Taurus and Orion finally stopped bickering, and Starscream had a thoughtful yet slightly devious look to his faceplate.

"So, you want to bond with my daughter, do you, Slingshot" Starscream stated, not giving anything away.

"Yes, Starscream. I love Lyra and I realize that a sparkbond is a permanent commitment. Both Lyra and I had talked and have decided that we would like to spend the rest of our lives together, but before I will bond with her, I want your blessing, Starscream, as well as I hope Aires would approve of me."

Starscream was surprised to realize how well thought out this whole thing was. Starscream gave a look at Aires, who smiled. Starscream realized that if Aires liked the guy, Aires who was always so protective of Lyra, then Starscream could give his blessing to Slingshot.

"Fine, Slingshot, you may bond with Lyra, but remember if you ever do anything deliberate to hurt her both Aires and I will hunt you down" Starscream stated with a smile on his faceplate. Slingshot was nervous but one look at Lyra calmed him down.

"Congratulations to both of you" stated Aires, offering a toast to the new couple "may you find happiness as my sparkmate and I have. And now I have someone who can help protect Lyra come what may. I wish you both the best."

Slingshot blushed, as did Lyra. Lyra loved her brother Aires, but sometimes Aires overdid things. Though she would not have him any other way. Even Sparkles and Shimmer, who had grown up, were happy for Lyra, and while Sparkles would always remain Lyra's minicon, Shimmer had attached herself to someone else, Aires's sparkmate. That way Shimmer could always stay with her favorite bot outside of Lyra, Aires.

Fast forward a few months, and it was time for Aires's sparkmate to give birth to their unborn offspring. Aires was excited as he would be delivering his own sparkling or sparklings. And when the first wave of contractions, Aires watched as his sparkmate pushed out their fist sparkling, a mech. And not just a mech, but a little seekerling, Red and white in color, just like his father. Aires soon named the quiet little one Aquarius. And after having carefully helping the first sparkling, and handing the little one off to Red Alert, the second sparkling was beginning to come, and easily came out, another seekerling mech. This one was Red and blue, a combination of mother and father, and named Phoenix. And before Aires could do much more, the third and final sparkling came out, another mech seekerling. This one was Red and yellow, another combination of mom and dad, and was named Virgo. Aires and his sparkmate were both happy, and Aires was even happier when he was told that he was now a full fledged medic. the day could not get any better, as all the family was there, including Lyra and her sparkmate Slingshot, and all got to see the little ones as well as Aires fulfill his lifelong dream of being a medic and having his own family….

….Aires soon woke in his bed, and looked at himself. He was still only 9 years old, his sister was still only 4. Aires just smiled as he hoped with all his spark that some of what he saw in his dream would come true in real life. And hoping to recapture the dream, Aires fell back asleep.


	27. Is it really a nightmare?

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Is this truly a dream, a nightmare, or something else entirely? You decide. This has slash and m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic and a stretch of the imagination. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Starscream awoke to find himself in an extremely strange place. He could see the large brightly colored room surrounding him as well as the metallic bars in front of him. The room was particularly dark and silent, two things the seeker hated most, especially since he was all alone. And the even scarier part for the seeker was that everything seemed huge to him, as if it was blown all out of proportion. The seeker, not one to take things laying or sitting down tried to move and get away from it all, but his body refused to listen, and every time the seeker tried to stand, he fell back down squarely onto his padded aft. The seeker was getting frustrated as nothing made sense to him. He tried shaking the bars, but the noise soon scared his little body, though Starscream did not realize that his body was little. Finally, feeling frustrated, hungry, and impatient, Starscream tried to yell and scream and swear, but that was not what came out of his mouth.

_LOUD LONG WAIL_ and _HIGH PITCHED SCREAM_

Starscream was exceptionally and dreadfully puzzled – did that just come from him? Wherever it came from, Starscream was soon surprised and relieved when a light came on and two mechs, both good sized, came into the room, obviously tired but willing to help him. Starscream checked his internal chronometer and found it was about 6 am, and soon was able to realize why both bots appeared tired, as they had been woken from a sound recharge. Apparently something was going on, something that Starscream did not understand.

"Your turn to help him, dear" said the more dominant of the two bots "I helped him last time"

"Yes, hon" replied the second, more submissive bot, "it sounds like he is scared and hungry."

Starscream was confused and puzzled yet again as these voices sounded vaguely familiar yet unfamiliar. Soon, the two larger bots approached the crib with little Screamer in it. Starscream's little optics were still adjusting to the light, and he felt strange as this large bot picked him up easily, a little too easily. Starscream wanted to struggle and wiggle, but his body did not follow his commands, as it settled down and curled in toward the bot who had picked him up.

Finally, Starscream's optics adjusted and he looked into the face that was holding him and was shocked, as it was Megatron. Starscream tried to scream, kick, bite, anything, but his body again betrayed him as a bottle was brought to his lips and he began to suckle on the bottle. Starscream's mind was screaming while his body was doing things he hated. Starscream now realized what was truly wrong with the picture, he was only a small sparkling, being cared for. Megatron he could understand, but when he saw his "father creator" Starscream almost fainted, as Optimus Prime soon came forth, tickling young Starscream. Starscream could hear as Megatron gently chided Optimus for tickling the young one while he was eating.

It was only then that Starscream felt something below him move. He wondered what it was, and only learned once Megatron had moved the little one to another position, where little Starscream could see that Megatron was carrying sparklings. Starscream looked up questioningly, and soon received the answer he sought, but wish he had not heard.

"Hey there, little Screamer," started Megatron, "You are soon going to have a couple of brothers. Aren't you happy?"

Starscream wanted to scream no, but Starscream's body laughed and clapped as well as patted the distended belly of his "mother creator." Starscream was horrified. This was so not happening.

And after Starscream was set down for a quick nap, and upon waking, Starscream found himself held in Optimus's arms, as well as feeling love and warmth from the large blue and red semi. Starscream wanted to struggle and fight but his body just remained nestled safely in the larger bots loving, large arms. Starscream could see that the seen had changed, and he was now somewhere else than the house.

And soon Starscream could see why, as Megatron had given birth- to two twin mechs – Thundercracker and Skywarp. And while Starscream's mind was reeling, his body was doing something else. Starscream was worried when he leaned down and kissed the newborn sparklings and said "bruddahs." Megatron and Optimus only smiled, as they realized that Starscream would be a good older brother to his two little brothers. But inside, Starscream was trying to do his best to get away from this nightmare. This could not be possible; it just could not be….

….Starscream woke scared for his life, hoping that what he had just seen was just a dream. The nightmare he had just had was too much. But then Starscream looked down at his coloring and then at Thundercracker and Skywarp. Something was off, something was very off, but Starscream could not put a finger on it. And when Starscream sent out a worried pulse to see if his so called creators were still around, Starscream got the shock of his life, as he felt a familiar warmth in his spark, as well as someone was coming in the hall.

Starscream panicked, but waited to see who would come and if they would come in the room. Soon Megatron came in and gave Starscream a look, angry for the disturbance. Starscream soon realized that what he had was not a dream but an old memory when Optimus appeared behind Megatron, trying to calm his angry sparkmate down. And once they left, Starscream shivered, as he could tell that Megatron was once again pregnant. This was too much. And so, hoping to be anywhere but here, Starscream fell back asleep.


	28. Who's the Femme?

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by transformers. This is a really strange nightmare/dream for someone in the transformer world. Speeddemon, Holiday, Sliver, and Sunnyside are my little creations. This is slightly slash-y, though it is difficult to see and implied. I am still writing a warning, if you don't like – don't read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Megatron did not like the way his second in command Starscream was staring at him. The hungry-wolf look in Starscream's optics worried Megatron tremendously, as he had never seen Starscream look at him in such a wanton way, as if Starscream knew something that Megatron did not. Starscream lunged at Megatron, but Megatron dodged the supposed attack and ran off. Starscream gave chase but Megatron managed to get away from the grabby mech, who was thankfully called away by other unknown Con regarding some unimportant matter to Megatron.

And as Megatron left the base and walked along the road, he wondered what had brought on the reaction Starscream had. He was puzzled and confused. And Megatron had jumped from the frying pan and right into the fire as soon a yellow colored Lamborghini headed in his direction. Megatron instantly recognized the Autobot as Sunstreaker, who was closely followed by his twin, Sideswipe. Megatron wanted to run, but something about the two wins drew him to them. Megatron felt strange as the twins pulled up and transformed into their bipedal modes.

"Hey good looking, what are you doing out here all alone?" asked Sunny, ogling Megatron to the point he felt self-conscious.

"Just looking for a big strong mech to take me" replied Megatron, aghast at how femme-ish his vocals sounded as well as what he said. It was then that Megatron looked at his body and realized why – why Starscream had came after him and why the twins were so interested in "him" – he was a femme!

"Well," replied Sunny, rubbing his hand alongside Megatron's sides, "You are in luck, there are two of us here, and we can give you all the pleasure you like."

"Oh I am sure you can, you gorgeous hunk of metal" replied Megatron, hating every word that came out of his mouth as well as the enticing way his body was acting, as if he desperately wanted these mechs to mate with him.

Sunny and Sides looked at each other, as this was too good to be true. But having realized that it was in fact true, the two soon were on the "femme" and warming her systems up. Megatron soon felt himself be gently lowered to the ground and while Sides went for the neck cables and faceplate, Sunny began licking the thighs as well as pulling delicate wiring in the hips and lower back. Megatron could hardly think anymore, though he tried to fight it as much as possible, though his femme body continued to act enticing toward the two bots now showing "him" such wonderful attention.

Sunny and Sides were pleased as after only a little while, the femme moved her interfacing panel aside and revealed her virgin port to the twins, begging to continue. Sunny and Sides, their systems warmed up as well, were soon obliging the femme, who moaned and groaned lustfully under their tender ministrations. Megatron was amazed as well as appalled as he never realized just how wonderful Autobot lovers could be - _No_ he thought _I must not think that way_ but it was too late, as "his" body was heating to the point where the cooling fans soon roared to life.

Sunny and Sides, pleased to hear the cooling fans kicking on, soon knew what it was time for and so both prepared the femme's front port. Megatron was in heaven, though he still tried to fight it. And then came the penetration as both twins penetrated the femme at once, causing Megatron's wires to become completely crossed and filled only with lust as "his" body was close to overload. Sunny and Sides continued to use their stiff cables to penetrate the femme, all three moaning in delicious ecstasy. And soon, Megatron's spark came out, as well as Sunny and Sides and the two sparks bonded and merged, causing overload to release in all three bots. Megatron was amazed and appalled as it felt so good but so wrong as well. He soon fell asleep between the two twins, feeling safe but also vulnerable.

After waking up after the encounter, Megatron found himself in the twins' room. And seeing a mirror, Megatron got up and was shocked with the way he looked. His body was slightly smaller than normal and much trimmer. His chest plate stuck out more and his body structure screamed femme. The worst part was his coloring. He had gone from dark Green and deep purple to light green, purple, and silver, in a very femme combination. Megatron passed out, shocked at the way he looked. And it was only after Sunny and Sides had found her passed out and took her to med bay that they learned that she was expecting and carrying sparklings.

Fast forward about 9 months, and Megatron was lying on a med bay berth, ready to spark sparklings. His three mates, Starscream, Sunny, and Sides were around "him." Megatron was indignant when he realized that he was submissive to these three bots as well as Starscream being submissive to both Sunny and Sides. And as the first wave of pain hit, Megatron gave birth to a Lambo mech, yellow with green stripes named Speeddemon, then only a short time later, Megatron had three more mechs sparked, a red with green stripes Lambo named Holiday, a blue racer with silver stripes name Sliver, and a red and yellow racer named Sunnyside. And as the "femme" looked down at the sparklings she was happy, as were her sparkmates, while Megatron, trapped within, was screaming his head off…

...Megatron suddenly woke from the strange nightmare. It was way too much. He looked down at his body and saw that he was still a mech, still the leader of the Decepticons, and he was totally in control of his body. Megatron called his minions in and made some commands and demands, which were followed through to the letter. And then Megatron checked on his sparkmate Starscream, who was resting as comfortably as possible while carrying unsparked sparklings. Megatron, pleased with how things were, soon went back to sleep, hoping that he never saw a dream where he was a femme again.

Meanwhile, at a distant base, two bots laughed and enjoyed the dream as both thought it would be funny if Megatron was turned into a femme, and more so, their femme. And since they enjoyed the dream, neither Sunny nor Sides awoke, thoroughly enjoying the suffering of the Decepticon leader.


	29. A Creepy Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Dagger, Slasher, Shredder, Poison, and Curdler are my creations. This is based in the Transformers Animated universe, and a very unexpected bot has quite the nightmare. This does contain slash and m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Lockdown found himself pinned down on a berth. He tried to move but was unable to move much, if at all. Something was off, as Lockdown found that he was tied down with chains on each of his arms and each of his legs. And then Lockdown looked down and realized that not only were his legs chained in a spread eagle position, his interfacing cover had been completely removed, exposing his overly sensitive cable and port. Lockdown had struggled and struggled to break free of the chains, but nothing was happening. And since he was tired and he heard someone approaching, Lockdown settled down as he realized he had been captured. By who, Lockdown did not know, but he hoped it was only Prowl and/or Jazz playing with him, but that is not what he got.

A shadowy figure appeared as the door to the torturous brig opened, but there was not enough light to let Lockdown know just who or what was coming in to take advantage of him. But as Lockdown watched in horror, as his body saw the dark figure, his cable became hot, stiff, throbbing and thick. Lockdown did not want to react in that fashion, but his body was not under his control at the moment.

And soon, the shadowy figure came closer, and Lockdown swore as he realized just who is tormentor was. Lockdown wanted to scream and holler and run away, but Lockdown's own body refused to listen to him, instead gyrating lustfully for the approaching mech whose Cheshire cat-like smile burned deeply into Lockdown's processor. Lockdown wanted to fight it, but the longer the bot stood by and began to touch the trapped bounty hunter, the more the trapped bounty hunter wanted to fight the lustful gyrations that his body was doing, as if his body was desperate to get this evil bot to take him straight to overload as only this bot could.

Megatron smiled as he watched the unwilling bounty hunter respond as programmed to his presence. It had taken months in tracking the worthless bounty hunter down, but thanks to following Jazz and Prowl, Megatron had finally managed to capture the worthless bounty hunter. Megatron ran his hand along Lockdown's sensitive thighs, at just the right pressure causing the restrained bot to moan in unadulterated bliss, even though Lockdown wanted nothing to do with this.

And then, deep inside, Lockdown began to panic as he felt his aft port paneling retract as well and he was moved into a slightly different position, being held up by his wrists. And once that was complete, another bot came in, a smaller mech but no less threatening. Megatron smiled as this mech approached as they both knew exactly what they wanted out of their captured bounty hunter.

Lockdown was worried when he saw who the second bot was as the second bot approached. Of all the mechs or femmes it could have been, it was one that he, Lockdown, hated the most – Starscream. And while Starscream approached, Lockdown was flabbergasted as he began to wiggle his aft in hopes of getting the cheeky seeker to enter his aft port. Lockdown could not believe the things his body was doing, especially since Lockdown had no control. And as Starscream got closer, Lockdown watched as Starscream and Megatron locked lips, turning the horny bounty hunter on even more.

And once the kiss broke, lockdown could feel the disgusting hands of the cons running all over his sensitive armor. And the part that Lockdown hated most was that he could feel his out of control systems warm up and yearn for the disgusting touches. And then things got even hotter, as Megatron planted a kiss on the bounty hunters neck while Starscream used his tongue to tickle Lockdown's interfacing port and cable. Lockdown swore deep inside as he heard his own cooling fans kicking on as he felt his body prepare to interface with these two disgusting bots.

And then as the sensual rubbing and kissing continued, Lockdown felt it, as it had been forever since he had let himself be penetrated. And while Starscream wrapped a hand around Lockdown's hardened, throbbing, hot thick cable as the seeker penetrated the bounty hunter's aft port, causing Lockdown's body to find pleasure, but his mind to scream and swear. And as more lustful moans escaped unwillingly through Lockdown's sensitive lips, Lockdown felt something hit him even more – as Megatron stuck his very thick, hardened, throbbing stiff cable up Lockdown's virgin front port, causing Lockdown's body to completely surrender to the two bots that were molesting him with pleasure. All the while his body enjoyed the intense ministrations, Lockdown's mind was screaming NO NO NO! But there was little that Lockdown could do.

Soon, Lockdown looked on in horror as he could see his chest plates move apart. He knew what was next, as he knew deep inside, there was no way Megatron would bond with him. And then it came, the spark merge, and overload surged through all three bots, Starscream and Megatron both overloading into Lockdown while Lockdown shot his load onto the floor thanks to Starscream redirecting the bot's still stiff and throbbing cable. Lockdown swore inside, as he had seen the colors change, indicating that he was pregnant. Meanwhile, Starscream and Megatron just smiled sadistically as they continued to manipulate the bounty hunter as much as possible.

Fast forward nine months and lots of special sessions, Lockdown found himself on a berth, interfacing cover stiff off, but belly extremely large, as he had been carrying quintuplet sparklings through to full term. Lockdown screamed and swore but it only came out as grunts, as Starscream and Megatron watched the pregnant bot give birth, the first three born were seekerling mechs. One was Black and Red, named Dagger, the second was white and silver and named Slasher, and the third seekerling was white, purple, and silver and was named Shredder.

Then came sparkling number four, a helicopter like Megatron, a Silver, black and white mech and was named Poison. The last one was the hardest, as no one yet knew it had a hook for a hand, just like its mother. And soon the ugly little femme was born, a car like Lockdown with Blood red coloration with black and silver stripes and was named Curdler. Lockdown watched as all five took to Starscream and Megatron, leaving the "bleeding" mother on the berth swearing and fading away unless helped. Lockdown was fearing he would slip away into the abyss when….

….Lockdown woke in a cold sweat, shaking and trembling, as the nightmare was so intense that not even laying between his loved ones Prowl and Jazz made him feel better. Soon both bots woke up as they felt their sparkmate shake intensely. Prowl and Jazz gently calmed the bounty hunter down and the three gently interfaced, making Lockdown forget that the awful nightmare ever happened. Lockdown, having calmed down, looked at his two pregnant sparkmates and went back to bed, hoping to dream of the little ones that his sparkmates were expecting soon.


	30. Ratchet's Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Another nightmare for Sunny and Sides as they are so much fun to use for nightmares and with this one, there is a little manipulation by an outside source on the "dream". There is implied slash and m preg here. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive Criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Sunny and Sides both looked in the mirror, terrified at what looked back at them. Ratchet had finally done it, and had even gotten Optimus Prime's permission to teach the pranksters a lesson, one that they would not soon forget. Sunny and Sides swore as this was the worst thing that Ratchet had ever done to them, including the time he had turned them into medical cabinets briefly. Sunny just stared as his chassis was shiny, just not the way Sunny liked it.

Sunny and Sides did not want to leave their room, but before they could decide to run and hide, Prime called them to his office, which was all the way on the other side of the base, and to make matters worse, there was no way of avoiding Prime nor the recreation room which was usually pretty full at this time. Sunny and Sides looked at each other in disgust and humiliation before making the long journey between their room and Prime's office.

And on their way in, of all the sparklings that they could have run into, they had to run into Slugbug and Kryptonight. And while Slugbug did his best not to laugh at the obviously funny situation, Kryptonight laughed so hard he was about to lose oil, and then ran off screaming telling everyone the news. When Sunny and Sides looked down at Slugbug they saw him shrug as if saying "I am not my brother's keeper" and the little white racer raced away, still holding his laughter in, as he had recorded the whole situation as this would be funny to show others and to remember as well.

And for as embarrassed as Sunny and Sides were, they had no choice to put up with it, as cat calls and other crude gestures, Sunny and Sides learned one lesson, at times it really sucked to be a femme. Yes, that's right – a femme, which was a rare find. Sunny swore out loud, and though in his processor he was still male, it sounded very unbecoming in the high pitched, sweet sounding voice that left his vocal processor. And to make matters worse, not only was Sunny's chassis pastel yellow, it had two large bumps on the chest that were extremely sensitive. Sides was the same way, with the exception of paint color, as he was pastel pink instead of the fire engine red he usually was.

And even though Prowl and Jazz were sparkmates, they even made cat calls to the two femmes, knowing full well that it was actually Sunny and Sides. But some who did not know they were actually Sunny and Sides tried to flirt with the two as they walked across the base to Prime's office, not knowing that Ratchet had one more indignity for them before he would change them back to their original external appearance.

Finally, after having put up with all the cat calls as well as the various attempts to be "picked up", Sunny and Sides finally made it to Prime's office. Prime, who had not seen what Ratchet had done, did his best to contain his laughter, and the only reason was because he knew femmes could be dangerous, as Elita One had gotten Prime's aft good a few times. But then again, these were not full femmes; they were mechs in femme bodies. Ratchet just smiled as he saw the two, confused and worried as hell. Sunny and Sides stood, with hands at their sides as they were standing at attention in front of higher ups. Ratchet inspected the two, they were still functioning just fine, and ratchet asked Prime if he could take the two back to his med bay for "repairs." Sunny and Sides looked at each other, wondering what kind of "repairs" while Optimus gave his blessing as he knew exactly what Ratchet wanted to do.

Fast forward nine months, and while Sunny and Sides were both back in their mech armor, they were on bedrest as they both their distended bellies reminded them of what had happened. And since they had been turned into femmes and impregnated by the medic as well as bonded to the medic, Sunny and Sides had very little time to pull anymore pranks, which everyone thought was a blessing. Suddenly, both Sunny and Sides were going into labor.

Sunny, carrying triplets, gave birth to Red Alert (named after the glitchy security director), First Aid, and Arcee. Sunny was horrified at just how out of sorts his body looked. Sides gave birth to triplets as well, naming them Hotshot, Jetfire, and Blurr. Sides felt relieved to finally have the sparklings out of his body, as his chassis was very out of place thanks to the triplets. Ratchet just smiled as he looked on at all six sparklings. They were his and he was happy that he had finally got Sunny and Sides to submit to him and stop pulling pranks…

…Sunny and Sides both woke up and trembled, as the nightmare was really bad. They quickly looked down and found that they were not in their mech bodies anymore they were in femme bodies and two mechs were looking at them with lustful looks in their optics. Then Sunny and Sides were horrified as their bodies tried to attract the unknown mechs to fulfill their "desires." And as the unknown mechs got closer….

…Sunny and Sides woke again. This time they were back in their mech armor and were in their own room. They got up and looked out to see what was going on. And since it was late at night, they realized that either all bots were either at work or in recharge and sensing that everything was fine, the two returned to their room hoping that they would not have another nightmare like the one they had just had. Little did they know that thanks to an invention that was created by Wheeljack (that did not explode) Ratchet was having fun manipulating the twins' dreams, getting them back for all the times they had played pranks on him.


	31. Perchance to Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Another nightmare fic, this one requested by tlcoopi7. This has slash and m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. no flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Soundwave looked all around him and the surroundings seemed illogical. There was a large chair and several other large items in the room where he remained imprisoned. Soundwave looked around trying to find a logical explanation for what had happened, but nothing came, as Soundwave tried to stand on his legs, which were too weak to support his full weight, and he collapsed back down on his padded aft. He tried shaking the metal bars in front of him, but the clanging of the metal startled him, and his body moved away from the "scary sound" which was not what Soundwave wanted at all. And since all his efforts to get out on his own had failed, Soundwave figured that he would try to communicate with those who held him hostage. But what Soundwave wanted to say and what came out were two different things.

_LOUD, LONG LOW WAIL _and _WHINING_

Soundwave found the sound illogical, as he still thought he was a full grown adult, capable of speaking and communicating much better. His mind also found the sound discomforting, but it was the sound that attracted someone into the room, which Soundwave hoped was a teammate of his that would bust him out of this prison, but that is not what he heard or saw.

"Aww, the little one is awake" stated the smaller one, obviously sporting a pregnant belly.

"yep, I guess it is time to change and feed the little guy" replied the bigger one, arm around the smaller one's shouldersas suddenly a small kitten appeared and jumped into the crib with the little one.

Soundwave's mind was trying to process what was going on, when his body acted out of his control and began petting the kitty. "I guess he likes Ravage, wouldn't you say" asked the smaller bot, receiving laughter and a "yep" in return. Soundwave watched as Ravage curled up next to him and began purring. And while he wanted to run and scream, his body was not responding as expected, as it was hungry and wanting to be cleaned up, and so the body pointed to its tummy and then held its hands up.

And soon, Soundwave was in the arms of an unknown bot. Soundwave's optics adjusted and he realized in horror that it was not a teammate that had helped him, it was that cursed Autobot Blaster who was helping him out. Soundwave felt himself laying flat on his back, a very vulnerable position, but for as much as Soundwave wanted to break away, the body he was in just laughed and kicked playfully as it was cleaned up. And then, to make matters worse, Soundwave was handed off to Blaster's mate, Jazz, the one carrying the new sparklings. Jazz brought a bottle up to Soundwave's lips, and while Soundwave's adult mind wanted to refuse, his body took in the bottle and began to drink the energon contained within. The logical explanation finally hit Soundwave's overworking mind, he was a sparkling, and not very old at that. And the worst part was he was a sparkling of two Auto-losers. And the only thing that frustrated Soundwave more was the fact that his little body was reacting not the way he wanted it to.

When Soundwave wanted to run, bite, kick, or escape from Jazz's arms, his little body snuggled in closer as the saboteur fed him, seeking out the warmness of Jazz's spark. Soundwave's circuits were slightly overheating as when he woke from a nap, he was curled in Blaster's arms, cooing and playing with the bot and feeling loved instead of fleeing and escaping from the bot. And as Soundwave's little body snuggled and cuddled closely into Blaster's chest, he saw that Jazz was sleeping on the couch, with his distended abdomen very prominent as it was obvious that Jazz was expecting and going to spark them soon.

Soon enough Soundwave was placed in a playpen nearby where Blaster and Jazz were, and while Soundwave's body played, his mind watched as Blaster and Jazz interfaced. Soundwave's mind while disgusted was intrigued as he had never realized that it was possible to interface with one's own teammates and produce sparklings, as Soundwave always let logic dictate his actions. But as fascinating as it was, it was soon over.

And, after another short gap in time, probably from a nap, Soundwave soon realized that he was in Blaster's strong arms but not at the "house" he was before. And that was when Soundwave saw Ratchet with Jazz. Soundwave's mind watched curiously, wondering what was going on, but still was working on a way to run or escape, but nothing he thought got through to the little body, which did things on its own. Suddenly, Jazz had already given birth to four sparklings the first two were named Sunny and Sides and the second set was named Rumble and Frenzy. Soundwave wanted to run and hide, but his little body, still held in Blaster's arms, merely leaned over and patted each one of his brothers. Blaster, thinking that sound wave was cute, tickled the little one, blowing raspberries on the little one's sensitive chest, earning peals and shrieks of sparkling laughter and happy sparkling raspberries in return.

Soundwave was in information overload, and was not understanding what was going on. But the little one was happy to share his crib with his new siblings, as all 5 of them curled up and slept…

…Soundwave suddenly woke out of a sound sleep, trying to cool his systems down. _That was illogical and impossible_ thought Soundwave as he looked over at his mate, Thrust. i I wonder if it is possible to interface with him and get him pregnant, then maybe I will stop having dreams like this /i, and so, while Thrust slept, Soundwave interfaced with the bot in his own unique way. And afterward, Soundwave was sure that he had in fact impregnated his mate. And with that, Soundwave fell back asleep, hoping to never have a nightmare like he had had again.


	32. Optimus's little Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. I guess it was about time I did another dream as I had been doing nightmares. This has slash and m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Optimus opened up his optics and found himself in a strange and enormous place, more so a gargantuan room. Used to being bigger than everyone save a few, Optimus was surprised by the sheer size of the room around him as well as the bars that were in front of him. He carefully looked around and saw giant toys on the floor. He thought he might be a play thing for something much bigger than the transformer race, but he could not be sure. And as Optimus tried to stand, his legs gave way, and he landed on his padded aft with a soft "oof". And as Optimus realized that he felt hungry and alone, he began to wonder just how he would communicate with the large beings around him, but since he had needs that needed to be addressed, Optimus decided to take a chance and open his mouth.

_GIGGLE CLICK CHIRP SQUEAK SQUEAL GIGGLE WHISTLE WHISTLE BEEP! _

Optimus was flabbergasted at the words, or lack their of, that came out of his mouth, but apparently whatever he said worked and was bringing in company. Though when he finally figured out who it was bringing in, Optimus would be absolutely embarrassed. And as little Optimus began to point toward his tummy (though he did not know he was little yet) and continued to chirp, click and giggle.

"Aww, honey, look – he is awake. Isn't he precious?" asked the first bot, obviously the mother as he was with sparklings.

"Yes dear, he is such a cutie and I for one am glad that he never cries" replied the slightly larger bot as the two quietly and quickly approached the crib.

Optimus tried to adjust his optics as the two bots approached, continually to laugh at the whole absurdity of the situation. And it was not too long before Optimus felt himself being picked up by the slightly smaller yet very pregnant bot. And while Optimus was still trying to adjust his optics, he could feel a bottle nipple being placed in his mouth and he greedily began drinking it down. In his mind he realized something, he was merely a sparkling. And though the thought was scary, he soon realized that he was in good hands, and so let things flow as they would.

And though he was in good hands, he was slightly surprised to see Bumblebee (G1) being the slightly smaller pregnant bot, who was holding him at the moment. Optimus smiled, as Prowl was always careful, that much he knew. Bee smiled as he gently rocked Optimus back and forth. Optimus did not fight against what his sparkling body wanted, he just went with it. Soon enough, Optimus had finished his bottle. And after a quick nap he was ready to play.

But first he had to be changed after having a very messy and large waste dump. And since Bumblebee was asleep on the couch, it was up to Bee's mate, Prowl to take care of the little one. Optimus was not too sure what was going on, as Prowl made a face from removing the padding around Optimus's waist before placing the sparkling in the warm cleansing agent. Optimus wanted to be cute and splash, and so he did, leaving Prowl just as wet as the sparkling was when Prowl was done, but Prowl had bested Optimus and managed to clean the little one cleaner and better than Optimus could ever remember being cleaned. Afterward, Optimus was ready to run around and play.

Prowl (G1) watched carefully as Optimus played with the dogs named Starscream and Megatron. And since the dogs were well trained, they were used to Optimus jumping on top of them as well as falling on top of them. Optimus just laughed, until Starscream got a little riled up and snapped at the young one. And while Prowl and Bee were worried, they needed not worry as little Optimus got up and slapped Starscream on the nose, as if saying "bad doggy." Starscream, feeling bad, began to lick the sparkling gently as Megatron came in and all three played and played and played. Soon enough, all three rested with Optimus resting right on top of Megatron and Starscream. It was too cute.

Soon enough, Optimus found himself elsewhere. Optimus recognized the area, it was the med bay. And while he did not mind putting up with the cranky medic as an adult, he was not sure about being a sparkling and dealing with the medic. Ratchet came out and said that Bee was not quite ready and so Ratchet asked if he could hold Optimus. Optimus wanted to fight, but his little body did not follow his command for once, as he reached out for the medic. But Optimus realized what was going on once he was completely transferred over to Ratchet's arms, as he began lubricating on the bot. Ratchet was unfazed while Prowl was horrified. Optimus had never done that before.

But soon, the embarrassing moment was forgotten as it was time for Bumblebee to spark, or give birth, to the as yet unborn sparklings. And soon enough, three little bots came into the world. This first mech was named Wheeljack, the second mech was named Sideswipe, and the last little runt was named Sunstreaker. Optimus was excited as it meant more sparklings to play with. And as Optimus admired his triplet brothers…

…Optimus soon awoke, in his own berth, fully grown with Elita One snuggled up next to him, fast asleep. Optimus quietly got up and searched around the base. Jazz and Prowl, the sparkmates, were asleep in their room, Bee was working the monitor on late shift, Sunny and Sides were in the brig and being watched over by some Autobot while Wheeljack was creating something new in his lab. And Optimus walked around trying to find the medic only to have found the bot awake on his berth shaking his head. It was obvious to Optimus that Ratchet had just woken from a strange dream. But since all was as it should be, Optimus headed back to his room, curled up in the berth and placed an arm around his smaller, pregnant mate and soon fell back into recharge as all was well.


	33. Poor Sunny

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Here is yet another sparkling nightmare/dream picking on Sunstreaker. This does have slash in it, but nothing blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Sunstreaker woke up and found himself in a very strange place and also very much alone, as his brother Sideswipe was nowhere to be seen. Sunstreaker looked at the bars in front of him and figured he had been captured by the Decepticons. However, is seeing that the bars only went so high up, Sunstreaker decided he would try to stand and climb over the bars. But as he stood, his legs gave out on him and he fell crashing back to the "ground" underneath him. Sunstreaker tried again and again and again, each time with him ending up back on his little aft except for the last time when he landed flat on his back, hitting the back of his head. Sunny opened his mouth to swear, but that was not what came out.

_LOUD LONG CRY_ and _ LOUD SCREAMS AND WAILS _ along with huge energon tears

Sunny was flabbergasted at what came out of his mouth, as the swear words he wanted to say were replaced by loud screams and crying. Sunny felt the large energon tears fall down his faceplate as he continued to lay flat on his back unable to get back onto his aft. Soon, two voices came floating in, as two large figures stood by the door, though Sunny could not see either one, though he could hear them pretty well.

"Sunny is very sunny right now, is he" stated the larger one of the two bots, carrying sparklings.

"No, He must have tried to climb out again and fell on his back. When will he learn not to try and climb out?" replied the slightly smaller bot.

And soon as Sunny heard the voices, he wanted to try and figure things out, but his body did not listen to him and turned over to face the doorway where the two large mechs were coming in. Sunny was scared but his body was not as it finally got back on its little aft, patted its little tummy, and then raised its hands to be picked up. Sunny was embarrassed as he was usually so independent. But Sunny realized that something was not right.

And once up in the slightly smaller bot's arms, Sunny's body adjusted his optics, and Sunny realized with horror that he was looking into the optics of Ratchet. Sunny wanted to run, hide, scream, do anything, but his body refused to listen as it continued to cry until the bottle was brought to Sunny's lips. It was only then that Sunny realized something even more horrifying, the reason that Ratchet was holding him and feeding him a bottle was that Sunny was only a sparkling. And not only that, but he was the son of Ratchet and another bot. Sunny was trying to fuss but his little body continued to contentedly suck on the bottle and cuddling up to Ratchet's warm spark. Soon enough, Sunny found his little body falling asleep.

After a short recharge, Sunny found himself in another pair of arms. And when Sunny looked up to see who was holding him now, he was absolutely shocked to see Optimus Prime. Sunny wanted to squirm and get out of there as it was too much for his processor to handle, but his little body betrayed him again as it snuggled in closer to Prime's spark and also patted the distended abdomen beneath it. Prime smiled down on the little one. Sunny's little body tried to hit Prime's chest, but all Prime had to say was "No" and Sunny's little hand stopped. Sunny was frustrated deep inside as he was trapped in a body that listened to none of his commands.

And then came the worst part, as Ratchet, Sunny's father, came over, to spank the little Yellow Lamborghini for trying to hit his mother. Sunny bawled as he felt each spank on his tiny aft. Sunny looked up at Ratchet and Optimus and said one thing "I sorry." Deep inside, Sunny was horrified as he never got spanked and he never apologized, unless it was to his brother Sideswipe who was mysteriously missing from Sunny's nightmare (who did not realize that Sides was having a similar nightmare, just with Sunny missing). After learning his lesson, Sunny was handed back to Optimus, crying and trying to snuggle deeper into the semi's large chest and near the leader's warm spark. Sunny did not want to be there, but his body betrayed him once again and soon was calming down and feeling soothed as he heard an old familiar Cybertronian tune resonating from Optimus's chest as well as Optimus's vocal processors.

Soon enough he was back to giggling and enjoying the moment again, though sunny wanted to try and pull a prank, the little body defied his order again and he found himself doused in energon. Sunny's little body was laughing as he was acting like a class clown while the full grown Sunny was screaming and hollering deep inside, horrified and not wanting to see anymore, as seeing Ratchet as his father was enough, but something prevented Sunny from leaving this living nightmare, and he was forced to watch the unfolding drama as Ratchet scooped up Sunny and took him to give him a bath.

At the bath, Sunny wanted to splash around and get the medic soaked, but the little body betrayed him as it sat quietly in the tub, waiting to be washed up by the medic. The medic had apparently figured out that little Sunny loved having a clean chassis that sparkled so it was never hard to give the little one a bath. Sunny was frustrated at the whole scene. He thought about trying to lubricate on the medic when he was drying Sunny off, but Ratchet was too fast. And then Sunny realized that his little tummy was grumbling yet again when…

…Sunny shot awake and jumped out of bed at the same time his twin brother Sideswipe did. Both looked at each other and then looked around the room. It was the same as it had always been. The two decided to scope out the base. Ratchet was in the med bay helping Elita give birth to Optimus's second son. Sunny and Sides looked at each other, said nothing to anyone including each other, and finally went back to their room and hoped that if they fell asleep again that they would have no more nightmares.


	34. Ratchet's Strange Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Here is another little dream or nightmare for another Transformer. Boy, something must be going on for so many to have the same type of dream or nightmare, depending on how you see it. This does have implied slash, but nothing blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Ratchet woke and rubbed his optics, as something appeared off. He looked around, but very little looked familiar. And then, as he turned his head, he noticed the shiny metal bars blocking his way. He was irate as he could not figure out how in the slagging, fragging universe he could have been caught and imprisoned, and was hoping that he did not have to deal with any Decepticons in his unusual condition.

But, as he looked up to survey the environment around him, he noticed and could see that there appeared to be an opening toward the top of the metal bars – if only he could climb up and reach it. Figuring he would just climb out, Ratchet tried to stand up, to no avail as his legs refused to hold his weight up. He tried again and again and again – and each time ended with the same result. And so, falling back down on his aft for the umpteenth time, Ratchet began to growl and swear, but that was not what came from his mouth.

(angrily) _BEEP BEEP CLICK WHISTLE CLACK SCREAM GRUNT SNORT GROWL BEEP GROAN WAIL CHIRP SQUEAK SQUEAL LONG GROWL!_

Ratchet was furious and curious as to why no real words came out of his mouth, and just as he was going to let another string loose, a group of large figures stood in the doorway, though they only appeared slightly bigger than Ratchet in terms of size, though Ratchet did not know it at the time. Ratchet continued his angry tirade as the three young sparklings entered the room, trying to figure out what was wrong with the little one.

"Ewww…he stinks!" replied the yellow bot, holding his nose and backing away to prevent his just cleaned chassis from getting dirty.

"No kidding…let mom get him" replied the red one, not wanting anything to do with the one in the crib, especially since he could smell the waste dump.

"No," replied the third one, the smallest of the triplets, "Mom asked us to get him up, along with Red Alert. Now do I have to have dad yell at you two or are you going to help me with our little brothers?"

Ratchet was uninterested in the argument among the siblings. He wanted out and he wanted answers, and he wanted them now! And finally, his yelling and grunting had attracted the attention of his parents, though he did not realize it right away. Soon enough, a pair of even larger beings entered the room, and one started yelling at the triplets,

"Bee, Sunny, Sides! I thought I told you three to get Ratchet and Red Alert up! Why are you not doing what you are asked" demanded the slightly shorter of the two figures. The triplets only looked at the ground in response.

"Well, if you can't take care of your sparkling brothers, how can we tell that you are going to be responsible with other things?" replied the slightly bigger bot, obviously ready to punish the troublesome little trio.

Ratchet heard and processed what was said – sparkling? He had been turned into a tiny sparkling, and with that, while Ratchet wanted to scream, all his little sparkling body did was begin to cry loudly, as both parents soon realized what was wrong, as little Ratchet always got grouchy especially when he was hungry. And once the three triplets were chased out of the room, Ratchet felt himself being lifted out of the prison just before a bottle was placed at his lips. Ratchet wanted to refuse it, but his body was not under his control and eagerly accepted the bottle. Ratchet looked up and realized just whose arms he was in, he was in Bluestreak's arms. Ratchet about flipped his processor as there was now no way he could deny the fact that he was indeed a sparkling.

And to top it off, Ratchet's body refused to do exactly what he wanted it to do, and so once finished with the bottle, Ratchet found his little body took a short nap. But the next thing Ratchet knew, he was in Ironhide's arms. Ratchet was shocked as he realized Bluestreak and Ironhide were sparkmates, and then with his triplet older brothers, Ratchet was grouchy as ever, even though his sparkling body enjoyed the attention that he got especially from Bumblebee. But with all the excitement going on, Ratchet, when being held by Sunny, accidentally lubricated on the little one, causing Sunny to cry. Ratchet inwardly smiled, but that did nothing to ease the fact that his body was laughing and giggling as Sides and Bee were playing "peek-a-boo" with him and Red Alert.

And just when Ratchet thought he could not stand all the sparkling adventures as well as the giggling and having the three troublemakers as his older brothers….

….Ratchet woke up. He looked around and noticed that somehow he had made his way to his berth. He decided that it would be best to get up. And as he was just getting up, he noticed that Optimus had walked by, a strange look etched on his faceplate, though most hidden by the mask. Ratchet realized that Optimus either had a fight with Elita or had a strange dream of his own to be wandering around the base at this time of the day. But since Ratchet felt that he was behind with all the work in the med bay, Ratchet got himself up and headed for the med bay, trying desperately to forget the strange dream that he had just had by burying himself in his work.


	35. Ratchet's Strange Dream 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Ratchet is so stressed by something that just happened, he has another strange dream/nightmare. This has implied slash. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Ratchet suddenly woke up, as he could hear arguing in the other room. It ticked him off, as he recognized the voices of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe arguing over something, probably stupid. Ratchet wanted to go back to sleep, but as he drifted back into recharge, his tanks gurgled, indicating that he was hungry. Frustrated and wondering why he could hear the other two bots yelling, Ratchet looked around the room. It was nicely decorated, though it was easy to see where the twins had disagreed at first only to agree on something completely different later on.

Ratchet found himself laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling where a strange looking and annoying device hung. Ratchet, frustrated, just looked away. Something was up, but he could not figure out what it was. Ratchet reached down to feel the blanket that was laid on top of him, it was soft but Ratchet could tell that it was old and had been poorly taken care of. Ratchet was trying to figure out why he had an old blanket on him, but as he tried to move, he felt strange.

It took Ratchet quite a bit of effort before he could move his body, _I must be getting really old_ thought the mech, unaware that that was far from the truth. But eventually, after having rolled over and finally having sat up on his aft, Ratchet let his optics adjust to the low light in the room. He glanced around and found many strange things such as "teething rings" and balls lying around on the floor. Ratchet knew the twins' lived in a bit of a pig sty but this even threw him for a loop as he thought that the two who hated having their chassis be anything less than shiny would leave such a mess.

And while Ratchet looked around again, trying to figure out what was going on, Ratchet heard his tanks growl again. He was hungry. And so, trying to get up, Ratchet reached out and tried to stand, but was unable to. Frustrated, he rolled over again, and felt metal right next to him. _The rotten twins must be pranking me again_ . thought Ratchet as he reached out and grabbed the metal bars in front on him, but no matter how hard he tried, the medic could not stand up, and continued to fall back onto his aft. Sick and tired of trying, and angry at the twins for their supposed "prank", Ratchet opened his mouth to swear, but that was not what came out.

(Angrily) _BEEP WHISTLE CLICK WAIL SQUEAK SQUEAL GROWL GROAN GORWL BEEP SCREECH GROWL GROAN GRUNT CLICK BEEP WHISTLE WHISTLE GROWL GROWL BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!!!_

Ratchet was confused by what had just escaped his lips. He sounded like a sparkling, not a full grown medic. What the slag was going on? However, before the medic could test his theory, two figures stood in the doorway, arguing over whose turn it was to take care of the "brat."

"I took care of him last time, it is your turn" said the red bot to the yellow one.

"No way, I just got cleaned up, it is your turn" replied the yellow bot to the red one, and the argument continued as Ratchet continued to watch as a third bot finally came in to help him out.

"It looks like Uncle Red alert will have to care for you," stated the smaller white Lamborghini, "as those two will argue for hours before you get taken care of, little one."

_Little one? Little one?_ Those two words, directed at him by the bigger bot made Ratchet's energon run cold. This was not a prank, this was not his body – he was trapped inside a sparkling body. No wonder he had sounded like a sparkling. And as Ratchet tried to get his mind around the fact, Red Alert picked the little one up with ease, even as Sunny and Sides continued to argue. Ratchet was about to scream out again, but before he could, a bottle with energon was placed up to his lips, and his body, acting of its own accord, began to suck eagerly and greedily on the bottle.

"Hey, slow down, Ratch, or you will make yourself sick" stated Red Alert. Ratchet just stared up and though he wanted to run and escape, his body betrayed him and snuggled up against Red Alert's chassis.

Red Alert had to smile, though since Sunny and Sides had had the little one, he ended up doing most of the care because if he did not, the little sparkling would never get taken care of. And though Ratchet did not like what was going on, there was little he could do, and since he was in Red Alert's arms, he decided to be a good sparkling. Red Alert was surprised as the little sparkling reached up and tried to hug Red Alert. And even though Red could still hear his brother's argue, he was lost in a moment of his own.

And after being fed and being changed, two of the most dangerous times to get dirty from a sparkling, Red Alert dropped Ratchet off into Sunstreaker's hands. Sunny and Sides just stared as Red Alert walked away. Ratchet, feeling a not so caring demeanor from the bots, soon began crying and thrashing around, and Sunny and Sides were at a loss of what to do, but being the parents of this sparkling, they began to try to soothe him, but nothing seemed to work. Nothing, that is until Sunny finally decided to take the little one and rock him in a rocking chair while singing to the little one. Ratchet, though still agitated about the whole situation, watched as his body betrayed him again and he soon fell into recharge listening to Sunny singing a very ancient Cybertronian lullaby, and as Ratchet felt himself drift off into recharge….

….Ratchet woke up with a start. He looked around and found that he had fallen asleep at his desk in the med bay. He shook his head, trying to clear the sleep from his optics. Then he remembered the dream he had had. It was more like a nightmare in some ways than just a dream. And then Ratchet looked at the reason he was still in the med bay, and on the berths were an unconscious Sunny and Sides. And though he hated when they pranked him, Ratchet got up and worked on the bots, hoping that they would wake up soon. Ratchet had to laugh at the dream slightly, as he knew he was older than the twins, but he realized that part of the reason they pranked him as they looked up to him as a father figure. And with that in mind, Ratchet found the strength to fix the two bots in his med bay.


	36. Prowl's Strange Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in TF animated. Another strange dream for one of the Autobots. This is mostly fluff. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Prowl woke up, unsure where he was, he felt someone next to him, but that was not what he was interested in. Prowl looked over to see who was next to him and was surprised when he saw Lockdown. Prowl was irritated, as he wanted nothing to do with the ornery bounty hunter, but something seemed strange and out of place. Prowl scanned the room, only to find oversized furniture as well as metal bars standing in his way. Something was caging him in with the disgusting bounty hunter. Prowl was exasperated and hated what was going, on, but rather than open his mouth, he decided to try climbing up and over the bars, as there seemed to be an opening at the top.

And with not even a second glance, Prowl somehow found his legs, and climbed out of the "prison" only to land on a soft mat on the floor. Prowl was happy to be out of the cage, but now, as he tried to cross the room, he found that his legs were not strong enough to allow him to walk, and so, frustrated after having fallen on his aft too many times, Prowl reluctantly decided to try and crawl across the floor. But as Prowl started across, he heard a strange sound that caused him to stop, and it came from the "cage" he had been in.

(loudly) _SCREECH WAIL LONG MOAN GROAN GROWL BEEP BEEP SQUEAK SQUEAL fart belch CLICK BEEP BEEP SQUEAK SCREECH LONG WAIL LONG SCREAM _

Prowl was confused as he could here Lockdown's familiar vocal sounds, but no words came out. But what worried Prowl more was the steps he heard coming toward the door. Prowl quickly crawled away and hid, as he was not sure what kind of "creature" was going to come through the door. And so while Lockdown continued to cry and try to swear, Prowl remained silent and ever vigilant.

Soon enough, a figure appeared in the doorway. From his hiding spot, Prowl could tell that he was in an orphanage, a place where sparklings were abandoned and left under some random bot's care. And as Prowl continued to watch, he saw something he did not expect, as Yoketron entered the room and picked up little Lockdown. Prowl still did not want to come out of his hiding place, as he was not sure exactly what was going on. But wanting to try and understand, Prowl listened to see what he could hear.

"Shush, my little Lockdown. What are you screaming about?" asked Yoketron until he observed the black and gold blanket laying next to Lockdown, "Ah, I see, your little friend has disappeared. Shall I go look for him?" Prowl could only watch as sparkling Lockdown shook his head "yes." Then Prowl realized what exactly was going on as well as the reason he was unable to walk real well – he was a sparkling that had been left in the care of someone else as apparently his parents were either dead or did not want him. Fearing the truth, Prowl tried to hide better in his little hiding spot and tried not to give himself away, trying to use the old "processor over matter," but unfortunately, due to being in a sparkling body, there was little he could do as he realized that Yoketron and his sparkling self had played this game many times and Yoketron always seemed able to find the young bot.

And as soon as Prowl saw that Yoketron was heading toward his hiding place, he tried to keep quiet, but his sparkling body had other ideas as it released a huge exhaust fart out. Prowl silently cursed to himself as the expelled exhaust fume led the older bot right to him. Prowl tried to remain as quiet as possible, but it was not long before the large hands soon found him in his hiding space and soon he was high in the air being carried. Prowl hated not being in control, and though he did wanted to get away, his body did not want to listen. And soon Prowl found out why, as Yoketron, the older bot, brought out a bottle full of energon. Prowl was appalled, but nothing he did changed what his sparkling body did.

And once Prowl was fully fed his energon, Yoketron placed the crawling bot back on the ground before picking up Lockdown and feeding the little one. Prowl, finding the door wide open, soon crawled out into the hall. Prowl continued down the hall and tried to find something or someone familiar. And so the cheeky little sparkling peaked into one room only to find Jazz and Bumblebee as sparklings sleeping in the crib. And since they were sleeping, Prowl left and continued on, trying to figure out what was going on. And in the next room, Prowl had to laugh as he could here two little sparklings fighting, and when he peaked in, all he could see was Optimus and Sentinel fighting. Prowl laughed and his laughter attracted Optimus's attention, who soon crawled out of his crib berth and the two continued on visiting various rooms until they ran into 2 bots, Ultra Magnus and Ratchet and while Magnus went after Optimus who crawled off in one direction, a young Ratchet began to chase after the sleek little bot know as Prowl, cursing and swearing as Prowl was thwarting his every attempt to be caught.

But after a while, Prowl was tired, and Ratchet soon caught the sparkling while Magnus had already caught Optimus. And even though the two sparklings were angry that their fun had come to an end, they were tired and it was time to lay them down for a nap, and as Prowl tried to fall into a nap….

….A full grown Prowl woke up suddenly and began to shake his head, trying to shake the weird dream or nightmare depending on how one looked at it from his memory. Prowl quietly snuck through the Autobot base, and found that everything was as it should be. And with everything as it should be, Prowl went back to his room and went back into recharge, hoping to have a better dream this time.


	37. Dreaming of his youth

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. All characters are from G1 series unless otherwise indicated. Just a random plot bunny that came to my head when I was thinking of a strange dream for a Transformer. This is strictly a fan fic. NO flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Optimus woke up a little startled as he was no longer on earth, but back on the planet Cybertron, but not the war torn Cybertron he had seen as an adult, no, he was looking at when Cybertron was at peace, long before the Cybertronian civil war had begun. There were Autobots and Decepticons mingled together, though they were not called by each groups name as it merely referred to which side of politics they subscribed to, much like in the parties of Republicans and Democrats (though on a slightly different scale).

Optimus gazed around the messy and cluttered room, and caught sight of youngling drawings on the wall, unaware that he was indeed the youngling that had drawn them. Optimus got himself off the bed and his weight felt abnormally light, but he shrugged it off as he had gotten so used to his size that he hardly noticed it anymore. He was in fact, just waking up, after all, so maybe not all his systems were online yet.

And so, climbing off the berth while releasing a potent exhaust fume, Optimus realized that he felt shorter than usual, but though little of it as he was interested in exploring what was going on, and the smell of fresh baked energon cookies was calling to him, as well as getting away from the fume that he had just released. And as he walked through the room from the berth towards the door, he could see multiple computers and gadgets, your basic youngling mech Cybertronian "toys", scattered about the messy room. _Yep, never was too organized with my room_ thought Optimus as he carefully climbed over and stepped around the various things covering the floor.

Soon enough, Optimus reached the door and the smell of fresh baked energon cookies became even stronger. Then it hit Optimus, he must be a youngling still growing up. He figured that this could not be all bad, and so, hurrying down the stairs, as he was late for "school", Optimus tried to sneak an energon cookie, but got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Optimus's mother shook her head. And then Optimus heard a strange voice behind him.

"Already tried that, bro, you aren't going to get one of those cookies, there for later" stated the vaguely familiar voice snidely, causing Optimus to whip around quickly and almost fall on the floor from shock.

Optimus was shocked and taken aback by what he found and what he saw in front of him, though his youngling body did not show it, there sat his twin at the table eating some energon flakes cereal and drinking orange flavored energon, the other youngling's favorite flavor. This twin was not just anybody, no, but someone Optimus knew and knew all too well. This twin of his was the one and only Megatron, though Megatron did not look as proud as Optimus remembered him from their constant fights.

Optimus sighed, this was not turning out to be Optimus's best day, and to make things even more complicated, the little brothers that came in left even more to be desired, as Ratchet, Ironhide, Hook, and Shockwave came running in, just like the little sparklings that they were. And while Optimus wanted to stay away from them, he found that Ratchet and Ironhide were drawn toward him while Hook and Shockwave gravitated toward Megatron. And if that was not bad enough, Optimus could hear crying from upstairs, cries that sounded like they were from newborn sparklings.

And though he did not really want to, Optimus's youngling body ran upstairs to check on the little sparklings. Boy was Optimus surprised when he Saw Starscream, TC, Skywarp, Bumblebee and Cliffhanger. Optimus just wondered how much more strange things were going to become, but before he could process that, his body prepared him for school and with Ratchet holding onto one hand and Ironhide holding onto the other, Optimus lead the two to school while Megatron lead Hook and Shockwave to school. Something still seemed off, but Optimus had no choice but to follow with what his youngling body did.

Once at school, Optimus dropped off their siblings and then headed to meet some friends. Megatron met up with Soundwave, Swindle, Scavenger, Cyclonus (armada), and Demolisher (armada) while Optimus met up with Skyfire, Trailbreaker, Hound, Mirage, and Wheeljack as well as Prowl and Jazz.

Meanwhile, in their own class, Ratchet and Ironhide met up with Sunny and Sides, while Hook and Shockwave met up with Scrapper and Mixmaster. And since all were friends, each both knew of the other bots friends. Things were going along just fine, at least at this point.

And then it fast forwarded a few years down the road and things had changed. Now Decepticon and Autobot meant something totally different and Optimus saw that even his own family as well as the friends he and Megatron shared had picked sides. And then came the bomb that dropped….

…Optimus flew awake, not understanding the dream he had had. There was no way it could be anything more than a dream as He knew Ratchet and many of the others were not related to him in any way, but something felt even stranger as there was something that made him realize that part of the dream maybe true. Optimus searched his guarded spark, as he protected the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, and realized that there was a part he had closed off many, many years ago. He went to explore it and sent a pulse. He was surprised by getting a pulse back, but not as surprised as the one who received the pulse in the first place.

Meanwhile, at the Deceptionc base, Megatron was startled awake by a weird pulse, and he sent a pulse back of "Buzz off" not yet realizing who the pulse was sent to. Optimus leapt out of the berth when he realized where the pulse came from…_Oh slag, we might be twins and brothers after all_ thought Optimus. Could this really be true?


	38. Bee's Strange Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is another little dream/nightmare story from a plot bunny that visited me. This has slash and m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Bumblebee was confused, as he had woken up in a very strange dark room. He looked around and saw oversized furniture as well as toys, but it did not make sense. Nothing did. And while he was looking, he saw the metallic bars in front of him. He did not know how he got captured, but he knew he had to leave. And so, with a lot of effort, Bumblebee finally got himself up onto his aft. He was able to see better, and now realized that the top to this prison was open. Hoping to escape, little Bee (though he did not know he was little yet) tried several times before he was able to get himself up over the bars and onto the floor on the other side. He was not sure what was going on, but thought that keeping quiet was probably best.

And upon seeing the opened door on the other side of the room, Bumblebee tried to walk, but his legs refused to bear his weight. It was at this point Bee made a terrifying discovery – he was only a sparkling. And so, having figured that out and not wanting to know whose sparkling he was, Bee silently scurried out the door and crawled down the long hallway that lead toward the stairway. As he was crawling, Bee stopped by a room, and was shocked by who he saw in another crib, it was little Bulkhead and Optimus, both of whom had crawled out of the crib and were going with Bee, crawling down the long hallway towards the steps.

As the three crawled on, they passed a room where they heard loud snoring. They peaked in, as the door was open. The shock that met their optics was indescribable as three sets of optics laid eyes upon their "creators" Longarm and Wasp, and Wasp was expecting. Not wanting to be taken care of by these bots, all three little sparklings quietly crawled along and crawled down the stairs silently. And with very little effort, the three managed to find an unlock door and soon were gone, out in to the big scary world, but the three figured that together they would be safe and hoped that they could find good Autobot creators to take care of them.

Wasp aroused suddenly, from a dream, with a strange, worried feeling in his gut, as if something was not right. And no, though he was 8 months along, he had never had morning sickness once. Wasp continued to fret, though over what, he knew not as he was on bedrest. Soon enough, Wasp's worrying woke his sparkmate, Long Arm, who looked at his mate with a strange look.

"What is wrong dear?" Longarm asked as he lovingly stroked his sparkmate to soothe the bot.

"I have a bad feeling that something has happened to the sparklings" replied Wasp, looking into his sparkmate's optics with all seriousness.

"Oh they are probably just sleeping quietly for once. Don't worry about them, go back to sleep and you will see them in the morning" replied Long Arm, falling back into recharge.

"Alright, if you say so" replied Wasp, as the bot soon fell back into a restless recharge, still unaware that he was right, that something had happened to the sparklings.

Meanwhile, as the sparklings crawled through the streets, they found that finding a good Autobot creator would be easier said than found. But nevertheless the three little sparklings plugged on throughout the night until they made it to a nicer looking part of town. Thankfully, all the little sparklings knew that they had Autobot symbols on them and so that they knew that they would be accepted by real Autobot creators. And soon, the three little sparklings crawled up to a particular step, and Optimus, being the tallest one, reached up and pressed the door bell.

Inside the house, Prowl and Jazz were just getting their little ones up when they heard the door bell ring. Jazz, the pregnant one, soon looked out and found the three lost little sparklings. He took one look at them and brought them all in, hoping nothing and no one had followed the little ones. Soon enough, Prowl and Jazz had incorporated the little ones they found into their brood and let all he other Autobots know by secret code that the sparklings were theirs so that if any Cons came around, the Autobots would not send these precious sparklings back to the Cons. Fortunately for Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bee, Neither Longarm nor Wasp had told anybody that they had any sparklings yet.

That same morning, over in the Decepticon area, Wasp and Longarm woke and found the house eerie silent. Wasp worried, passed out, while Longarm searched the rooms, and realized that all three of the little ones were gone and there was no way to find them as it was obvious that they had been gone for some time. Longarm walked back to his mate, saddened. Where could the little ones have gone?

Meanwhile, Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bee were happy where they were, with Prowl and Jazz as well as their other sparklings. Bee, the smallest one, was happiest as Jazz loved to hold him, and Jazz was rewarded when he heard Bee say this

"Mama" said Bee.

Jazz and Prowl, proud of the little one, praised the little one, who was slightly behind his larger counter parts. But the best thing of all was that all three of the runaway sparklings felt safe and content. And as Bee fell into recharge for a nap after having drunken a full bottle of low grade energon….

Bee suddenly sat up in his berth, laughing at the absurd dream he had just had. It was craziness, and Bee knew it, and so laughing a little bit, Bee soon curled back up and fell back asleep, snuggled in between his two bond mates Optimus and Bulkhead.

Meanwhile, in a prison somewhere faraway, Wasp woke up in a panic. He had never pictured himself as a pregnant mother nor would he ever let his sparklings crawl away. Wasp splashed some coolant on his face before trying to go back to sleep, hoping to have a good dream this time.


	39. Bee's Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is another nightmare story, as this one is for Bumblebee. All sparklings names, except Starscream JR are my little creations. Mostly base in G1 but could be Animated if one looked close enough. This has slash as well as M preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive comments welcome. Enjoy!

Bee groggily looked around the dark room and realized that he was somewhere he should not have been. He was bound and gagged, as well as tied to a hard metal berth in the primus forsaken Decepticon brig. He had no idea how he ended up here nor what had happened to the rest of his teammates. And as Bumblebee's optics adjusted to the dim light, he realized that he was in even more trouble than he originally thought, as Bee realized that his legs were tied spread eagle, his interfacing cover was completely removed, and his swollen abdomen already gave way that something more than just being captured had happened. Bee wanted to squirm and wiggle free, but he was unable to, as the chains holding him still were too tight to permit much movement.

It was then that Bee heard a familiar cackle coming from the darkness that surrounded him. And though it seemed familiar, since Bee could not see or figure out where it was coming form, he could not be sure it was the bot he thought it was. The laugh resounded in Bee's audios, causing the bot to try and squirm more in hopes of getting free, but that was not what happened, as Bee did not realize that as he tried to get free, he had to thrust his hips in a lewd manner just to even try. And as the laugh became more present, Bee realized that it was pointless to squirm, and so he watched the dark as a mysterious figure began to show in the eerie light of the brig.

Bumblebee gasped, as it was exactly who he was thinking it was, and Bee did not like the look that the other bot had on his face, one of triumph and superiority. Bee tried to turn away as the seeker brushed a rough hand against the sensitive chest plates and thigh plates, close to Bee's exposed interfacing area, but nothing doing as the seeker just laughed at the yellow bot's feeble attempt to gain control. Now that he had the bot, there was no way Starscream was going to let the little yellow cutie get away, especially since the seeker had already impregnated the little yellow bot with sparklings.

And so, feeling the glow of power, Starscream began treating his captive as interfacing release. Bee was horrified as he realized that his own body was heating up under the rough touches of the seeker who leered at the small bot with a hungry look in hi optics. Bee swallowed hard as he realized exactly what the seeker was preparing for. Bee could only watch as the seeker began using his long tongue to tease Bee's front port while the seeker used one hand to stroke the minibot's hardening bonding cable. Bee did not want to, but he could feel the pleasure building up in his system. And then Bee heard the bad news.

"Well, my sparkmate, you belong to me now. Your friends are gone, I took care of them myself. You are now only going to be able to service my needs, and right now, I need to get off. And as you can see, you are already pregnant with my sparklings. This is going to be your lot, you will be a breeder bot, but only for me as you will help me produce my mass army" Starscream told Bee, who was unable to speak as there was a gag in the smaller mech's mouth. Bee did not want this, but he could see he had no choice, but to allow the seeker to have his way with him. And after a vicious overload that knocked Bee offline, the seeker left his slave tied up ready for the next session.

(8 months later)

Bee was in extreme agony as Starscream watched as Hook carefully took care of the expectant "mother". Bee could feel each and every move the little unsparked sparklings made as they bumped around inside him, never leaving the little mech alone. Hook prepared the med bay to handle sparklings and then got to work.

And as the contractions got closer, Bee was told to push. Bee did as ordered and the first little sparkling born was a blue and red mech seekerling, just like Starscream, and Screamer, being the vain both that he was, named the little one Starscream, Jr. then it was time for number two to come out, a red and yellow seekerling mech that Starscream named Sunburn. Then it was time for mech seekerling number three to come, a green and black one named Clover. But then Hook realized that there were more seekerlings that were not going to come out.

And so Hook had to open up Bee, who was exhausted, to get the last three seekerlings out. The fourth was a feisty femme with Black and silver coloring named Silverline, the fifth little one was a mech with blue and yellow coloring named Skybolt, and the last and biggest seekerling was a mech with blue, red, black, and yellow coloring and was named Rainmaker. And as Bee passed out exhausted from the whole sparking of sparklings….

…Bee shot up in his own berth. He realized that he was covered in coolant from the intensity of the nightmare. Bee wanted absolutely nothing to do with Starscream nor would he ever want anything to do with the cheeky, no good, son of a glitch seeker. And so, realizing that the dream was only a dream, Bee curled back into his mate Prowl's arms and fell back asleep, dreaming of when his and Prowl's sparklings would come and hoping that he would be able to have a good dream this time as opposed to the dream he had just had. And with that in mind, Bee fell back into recharge.


	40. Aquaformer's Nightmare

Disclaimer; I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Aquaformer is my creation and she has a devastating nightmare. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Aquaformer, though a full grown adult, was worried about whether or not she would find ever her sparkmate as knew so much of what was hidden inside of her was pain that she had refused to show and as Aquaformer fell asleep this was what she saw.

As Aquaformer slowly sailed silently away into her "dream" world, she found herself flying toward her old schools that she went to when she was much younger (places that she loathed with a passion and for an extremely good reason). She was flying of her own accord on fervent winds that blew her into the terror and horror of yesteryear, as it was a dream, and as she hovered above the ground, she watched herself as an innocent youngster. She, with help from the wind, gently and cautiously set herself down in her childhood schoolyard and began watching what had happened to her while she was still so immature and extremely vulnerable (as well as rather exposed). She was not prepared for what she was about to witness, nor the rush of emotions that would soon overwhelm and almost consume her.

She saw an especially appalling scene that stretched out before her dreadfully curious yet shocked and horrified optics, one that she could not transform even if she desired to (as she desperately wished she could). A devastating scene that brought thick streams of cold, oily tears to her round, soft, aggrieved grey-blue optics. In this world, there was no pretense, and every single raw emotion that Aquaformer felt came pouring out without any control or restraint, as not even her struggling, resilience, and determination could thwart the deluge of emotions that she experienced, as they drowned out all her defenses, which she had originally believed were impenetrable. Her body was wracked with all kinds of emotions she never thought she had; moreover, she never admitted that she had.

Aquaformer's tremendously distraught expression held two flowing streams of oily tears that would not cease nor depart, as her broken, hurting spark was now making up for all the years of tears that she had never cried, due in part to her firm belief that crying showed weakness and she did not want to be seen as weak especially by those she deemed as her adversaries. Although her head excruciatingly throbbed and her spark felt as if it was bursting, she was unable to look away from the devastating, agonizing scene that lay before her tear-filled optics. The overwhelming torment she was experiencing was almost more than she could bear, yet she could not turn away from the scene even though she desperately wished she could. Something, or someone, was focusing all her attention on what had happened in a way she could no longer avoid it. Even her optics refused to close, making sure she saw what was in front of her in the minutest detail. The over stimulation was almost too much for her to handle as she could feel her energy start to seriously wane and depart from her weakened body.

She devastatingly observed her familiar, scheming, old contemporaries teasing and mocking her innocent-looking, helpless, vulnerable younger self and there was naught she could do about it, as one cannot alter what has already happened. She began to weep even more, as the agony, anguish, and vehemence overwhelmed her severely shaking body, assaulting her very senses to her core, and the absolute death-grasp control she had so long had over her emotions was gone, instantaneously evaporated in this world where nothing stays concealed or suppressed, especially the most extremely powerful emotions that implore for release. Each and every excruciating, emotion filled minute detail was played out blatantly in front of Aquaformer's saddened and crying optics, the demoralizing assault cutting deeply, penetratingly piercing her right in her exceptionally broken and anxious spark.

This terrorizing nightmarish world had stripped away all the walls built up to thwart the showing of emotion, allowing the vulnerable emotional side to come forth, and removing the false front that she had created. Aquaformer was having tremendous difficulty withstanding all the devastation to her and her self-worth as a Transformer, as the demeaning, callous, insensitive, unsympathetic, sparkless, merciless, vindictive, spiteful, unforgiving expressions and mockeries rang in her perfect listening audios. She was so traumatized, that she collapsed and crumpled onto her stiff hands and wrists as well as her weakening knees. Grief overwhelmed her as she realized that she no longer possessed the strength she thought she had. What was happening, she wondered. Had her own strength abandoned her just like everyone and everything else?

In her present age and circumstances, she was completely imperceptible to the bots she saw callously, insensitively, unsympathetically, inconsiderately, and injudiciously attacking and teasing her younger self as well as her browbeaten, persecuted, victimized younger self. She could perceive and sense the intense agony as the teasing was unsympathetically, indifferently, apathetically, unconcernedly, and uncaringly inflicted upon her younger self, no one yet realizing all the devastation, depression, and angst it would cause in the future, nor the anguish it would cause the brokensparked and grief stricken Aquaformer, and it appeared that no one cared about the consequences of their actions. Well, unfortunately for her, sparklings (as well as the adults of the time) only thought about the here and now.

All the adult Aquaformer could do was stand there completely frozen, watching while crying, as she knew there was no way she would be able to console her younger self. Additionally, she knew no one else would try as no one had ever offered her comfort or protection from her foes, even the mechs she was somewhat friends with did little if nothing to shelter her from her abusive femme bully who seemed to take no greater pleasure than in making Aquaformer's life miserable, like a living hell on earth each and every day and most of the time multiple times a day. She watched as her younger self sometimes quietly and sometimes loudly took the savage cruelty dealt upon her, blow after sparkbreaking blow, and was dumbfounded by the response or lack thereof, as if she was made of solid, frozen, unyielding, unfeeling stone or steel. She saw her younger version start becoming an island in the midst of all the chaos, a deserted island bare, lonely, forgotten, and lost adrift in the stormy seas of life, which were not very fair or forgiving. Moreover, since the island was not as beautiful as other islands, she was often overlooked and unwanted, or so she had perceived herself to be.

The intense, passionate agony, anguish, desolation, sparkache, tears, vehemence, enmity, animosity, hate, rage, ferocity, antagonism, resentment, sorrow, angst, yearning, misery, depression, isolation, seclusion, exclusion, oppression, loneliness, pain, spite and any and all other emotions felt by her younger self were excruciatingly and dreadfully palpable unemotionally, expressionlessly, and blatantly etched resolutely on the inhuman, stony, frozen, coldsparked, unfeeling, unyielding, stoic yet aggrieved, indignant, incensed, flat-affected countenance of her younger self, as if she no longer possessed feelings or emotions of any kind. The absolute coldness, bitterness, remoteness, aloofness, lack of interest, unresponsiveness, apathy, indifference, and distantness of her very own reaction traumatized her, absolutely chilling her to the processor as well as petrifying her to the very core of her being as she could see her intense, dazzling, vivid, bright, fiery spark for life all but die out. However, the adult version of Aquaformer could perceive that behind the cold, blackened, glossed-over, steely blue-gray optics blazed an intense inferno of fury, resentment, and rage that burned vibrantly, intensely, dazzlingly, and fiercely and tears that would never be expressed due to a belief that in order to survive, one was required to prevent exposing any kind of Achilles' heel or chink in the toughened armor. She literally watched her younger self's personality shut down right in front of her optics with no one else none the wiser.

Due to her own limited perception of having no other choice to survive, she watched herself as she transformed from a loving, carefree human child to an unfeeling, unemotional bot, something that could not feel nor did it need to feel as it could survive on its own with little maintenance or love. Watching her younger image shutdown right in front of her was the most disturbing image she could imagine, as even hope seemed to leave her younger self's body (even though hope never left, but was deeply buried). As she watched the gruesome and disturbing transformation, it petrified Aquaformer even more; this revelation was not what she anticipated it would be – it was worse, much worse than she thought it was and much worse than she imagined it could be. The adult Aquaformer realized all the things she had shut out and it made her head spin. What had she done? Was that really the only option to survive the trauma? But then, she noticed that there appeared to be no other alternative as ending it all was not a viable option and no one wanted to listen to her or comfort her though this extraordinarily difficult and trying time in her existence. She had learned to face the cold cruel world on her own starting at an age when innocence should shine through and a child should not feel the burning sting or the cold shoulder of the cold cruel world.

Her brokenness was hidden from those around her as she had learned that no one wanted to help her or even listen to her. She had to learn to deal with her bully alone and found the only out she could find that would allow her to exist in some form, even if it meant being distant and tucking any sort of emotions far away where no one could reach them, not even her. The telltale optics were the only place where one could tell Aquaformer had hidden secrets, and that was only if one looked extremely closely and carefully, which most people overlooked, assuming Aquaformer just had issues with the world and was a disturbed individual. No one ever suspected the real reason that Aquaformer had shut down. The toll on the young one's psyche was unfathomable, and Aquaformer remembered that she had no trusted adult to tell because her parents did not want to hear it and those at school ignored it and/or her (where many of her desperate pleas for help went unanswered). At this point in her dream, however, only the grown Aquaformer could see it, as the cold, dark, blackened, unfeeling, stone cold blue-gray optics on her younger self told the entire devastating, distressing, excruciating detailed account of each and every hard-fought, sparkbreaking, agonizing, excruciating, anguish-filled skirmish and battle of a seemingly inexhaustible, unceasing, never-ending war of words (and later on actions) fought solely to survive and nothing more, as it took all her energy just to keep her surviving.

Additionally, these stony, pained optics showed each bloody "red badge of courage" marked on her scarred spark that would never show, but would continue to multiply; each one piling up on top of each other as the years rolled by with no help offered from those around her as those who could helped either ignored or pooh-poohed the situation. Moreover, very few if any of those wounds healed as Aquaformer just had buried all those deep inside her, hoping and praying that they would disappear. Nothing aggrieved and pained her more than seeing those who could have prevented this whole situation or at least have comforted her and helped her though it turn a deaf ear or give her traumatizing situation the cold shoulder, as if she was not important enough to save or the saying "sparklings will be sparklings". That in and of itself was bad, but nothing compared to the other phrase she heard so often that she thought she might puke.

Her most hated phrase of "get over it" continued ringing in her ears, angering her to no end – no one could possibly understand all the torture and distress she had been through and yet all they could say was "get over it" as if her feelings and experiences still did not matter and still giving her the cold shoulder. How can one be so callous and uncaring to tell her to get over something that she never had dealt with in the first place? Tell her that. She just could not understand what had gone on. What had she done to deserve this? Why had those who were placed in her life to protect and/or assist her fail to do so? Why did she have to go through this alone? What had selected her as one who would fall through all the cracks and why had she alone been selected? Why was she not worth saving? What was wrong with her that made everyone turn against her? These questions, plus many others, ran through her mind, plaguing her as she attempted to process and deal with all the trauma that had happened in her short lifespan.

Her exceptionally excruciating past flashed before her shocked, tear-filled, soft grayish-blue optics. Oceans of emotions viciously billowed up inside her, bursting forth uncontrollably as water thundering through an overflowing dam: fury, abhorrence, agony, angst, anguish, animosity, distrust, mistrust, extreme rage, irritation, intense distress, anxiety, excessive cruelty, suffering, skepticism, disparagement, despondency, ambiguity, oppression, hatred, loneliness, sorrow, affliction, depression, doubt, and distress – just to name the minority of the multitude that overwhelmed her and rocked her to her very core. She was finally facing what she had so long pushed (or more so shoved) away from herself in hopes that it would have somehow magically disappeared before she would be able to attempt search for it to deal with it. And yet even now, she did not know if she had the strength to deal with it as it felt like all her strength had been abruptly and rapidly sapped right out of her, as if someone had just pulled the rug out from underneath her feet.

Moreover, the other, even more demoralizing part of this nightmare was to witness that those who possessed the power to have stepped in to impede this whole predicament deliberately chose not to stop the abuse for their own unexplainable rationale, which broke her battered and broken spark even more – was I really not worth saving, she pondered. The thought came to her mind that maybe the reason she was not saved or protected was because she was not as good as everyone else, she was less than worthy and maybe she did not deserve to be saved, as only truly worthy beings get saved not robots in disguise. Life had played a cruel ruse on her and had dealt her a severely depraved hand as well as a devastating blow as she learned that if she wanted help, the only ones she could depend on were primus and herself. Trust was not a luxury that she could afford, as she was never sure who could really be trusted, as many she had trusted in the past had dangerously violated her timid trust and hurt her profoundly, nearly killing her childlike, persevering, optimistic spirit entrenched inside her, hidden from view….

And as Aquaformer woke from the devastating nightmare, she cried her optics out, as she knew what she had to do, she had to reach out to someone before the nightmare consumed her.


	41. Another Con suffers

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Here we have another Decepticon nightmare, as they are always fun to write. Waterbug, Silverbeetle, and Crush are my little creations. This has slash and m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Shockwave woke up, his optic desperately searching around for something familiar, but found nothing that would offer him the reassurance he desired. And as the bot opened his optic more and looked around, he found rubble surrounding him. Something had happened, but just what he was not sure, but as he looked down he saw an offlined femme bot beneath him and not too far away was a mech face down and offline. Elsewhere, were the scattered remains of offlined sparklings. Shockwave was worried, as it looked like he was the only survivor of an unknown attack. And as Shockwave sat there, he noticed that someone's little hands were fervently beating on the femme bot, as if trying to wake her up.

Then it hit Shockwave, he was the little sparkling that was beating on the femme bot, while energon and oily tears poured from his little optic. But no matter how hard the little bot tried, the femme was not going to come back online. Shockwave, in his mind knew that, but his body was not under his control and so it kept banging on the lifeless shell, hoping it would come back. And after 15 more earth minutes of trying, little Shockwave gave up and let loose a loud wail, which attracted unknown and unwanted attention, for in the nearby vicinity were Autobots who heard the screams and cries of the sad and lonely sparkling who was not even old enough to walk yet. Shockwave was startled when he heard himself scream and cry as his little sparkling self realized he was all alone.

Having heard the cries, Cliffjumper searched for the source of the sound. And once Cliffjumper made it to the detonation site, where the cons had blown up many houses and killed many a Transformer, he found what was making the sounds, a little bot named Shockwave. Cliffjumper remembered the little bot from somewhere, but Cliffjumper was not sure where. But nonetheless, Cliffjumper picked up the crying and screaming bot, trying to save the little one. And while Shockwave's mind wanted nothing to do with the Autobot, Shockwave's little body drew closer to Cliffjumper, as if this bot represented safety to the little bot. Cliffjumper smiled as the little sparkling curled up in his arms, chirping happily, though under the surface, Shockwave was shouting, screaming, swearing and squirming, though his sparkling body was not under his control.

Once Cliffjumper headed back to where he had come from, he ran into his sparkmate, Bumblebee who was heavily pregnant with sparklings. Cliffjumper presented the treasure that he had found, and Bumblebee beamed with happiness. And while Cliffjumper and Bumblebee kissed fervently over the find, Shockwave, wanted to be anywhere but in the arms of these Autobots. He had to do whatever he could to get away, but he could not do anything as what he wanted to do and what his sparklings body wanted to do were two different things and his sparkling needs always overwhelmed everything else. But feeling a rumbling in his stomach, Shockwave, though wanting to ask for food, was soon appalled by what came out of his mouth.

(Needily)_ BEEP CLICK SQUEAK SQEUAL BEEP CLICK TRILL SCREAM BEEP fart belch BEEP SQUAWK SHRIEK LOUD SHRILL SQUEAK BEEP CLACK LOUD CRY_

Shockwave was aghast at what came out of his mouth, but Cliffjumper and Bee knew exactly what was going on, as the little one was very hungry. And walking away from the ruins with the little one in their arms, Bee released a special cable from his chassis and began feeding little Shockwave, who while he wanted nothing to do with the feeding, soon found his little body suckling on the hose and feeding off the energon that was being given to the little one. And though Shockwave hated this, his body was cuddling into Bee's warm chassis.

Cliffjumper, realizing that the little one no longer had any family, asked Bee if it would be alright to keep the little sparkling and raise it. Bee, though heavily pregnant with Cliffjumper's sparklings, agreed that it would be best to raise the little one along with their own brood.

And the next thing that Shockwave knew he was in the playpen in a nice warm house, though he still hated it as he knew he was now being raised by the goody two-shoe Autobots. And though Shockwave wanted to try and escape, his audios suddenly caught a somewhat familiar sound, and soon Shockwave glanced toward the couch on the far side of the room, where he saw that Cliffjumper and Bumblebee were being intimate with each other. Shockwave was disgusted, as he did not want to know that the Autobots could interface with each other and produce sparklings, but his sparkling side was extremely curious and continued to watch as Cliffhanger lovingly interfaced with an extremely horny and pregnant Bumblebee. And as the two overloaded, Shockwave just sat there, not believing what he had just witnessed.

(Fast forward about 2 months)

Cliffjumper was holding little Shockwave, while Bee was sparking the little sparklings that he and his sparkmate had created. Bee pushed, and out first came a mech, a little orange Coupe that they named Crush, the second and third sparklings were little mech Beetles, the first one Royal blue with silver trim and named Waterbug while the second was Silver in color with royal blue trim and named Silverbeetle (yes not original, but what the hey). Cliffjumper was thrilled, as was Bumblebee as they looked at their brood. Little Shockwave, though on the outside appeared fascinated, held boiling rage inside as Shockwave wanted nothing to do with this who thing. And as Shockwave watched the little family interact….

….Shockwave bolted awake, as he had fallen into recharge at his monitor which he used to guard Cybertron for the Decepticons. Shockwave looked around and realized that many things were as they should be. Shockwave was grateful that Megatron had not seen him fall asleep at his post, and now feeling slightly refreshed, but more disturbed, Shockwave went back to work, hoping that he would see his sparkmate, Skywarp, soon as Shockwave learned one thing since they had last been together, Shockwave was expecting sparklings. But so that Shockwave would not have any more nightmares, he remained awake, hoping that soon he could see his sparkmate to let him know the news. And the news made him smile, as it meant more soldiers for Megatron.


	42. A Dream and A Twist of Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Another dream/nightmare sequence with an idea that was suggested by Shadowslide or tlcoopi7, I can't remember exactly which one. This has some non-consensual slash and m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Enjoy!

Starscream woke up and looked around the room as it did not seem familiar. And as Starscream tried to get up off the berth he was lying on, he realized something was wrong, as his body felt heavy and weighted down. And after having ungracefully fallen out of the berth, Starscream dragged himself to the washroom, and then looked in the mirror before he passed out from shock.

Meanwhile, in another room, Megatron woke up and felt very strange. He looked around the room and saw that it was very different from what he was used to. And getting up quickly, Megatron got up too quickly, and his lighter frame caused him to fall over onto his aft. Megatron was shocked, and as he shot up, he knocked his head on the ceiling. And cursing and swearing, Megatron headed for the washroom, and as the leader looked into the mirror, he growled in anger. This was not what he wanted.

Starscream and Megatron both, after getting over the shock, looked into the mirror and realized something was off. Starscream did not see himself in the mirror, nor did Megatron see himself in the mirror. Instead, what Starscream saw was Megatron, in all his bulk and Megatron saw Starscream's light agile seeker form. Starscream got a deep sadistic grin on his face plate, even more sinister than Megatron's usually looked. Meanwhile, Megatron was pissed and started throwing things around the room, but not realizing that Starscream did that occasionally, Megatron was surprised that no one came near him as he yelled in anger.

And Starscream, happy to be in the leader's body and have Megatron's presence, made himself look presentable and soon exited to find all of the Cons eager to either get out of his way or await his orders. And though Starscream would have rather had his own agile body, something about the presence that Megatron held almost drove the bot wild. And so, heading to the throne room, Starscream was planning on just how he was going to beat the no good Autobots.

Meanwhile, Megatron had finished trashing Starscream's room. But before he was ready, Thundercracker and Skywarp entered and asked the seeker captain what he was in a foul mood about.

"I am not Starscream, I am Megatron" shouted Megatron, shocked at TC and Warp's calm response to his screams.

"Sure, Screamer, and I am Unicron" replied Skywarp, laughing deeply while TC just looked at the seeker captain.

"I am serious, I am not Starscream, I am Megatron" Megatron tried to say, but he was cut off by TC.

"By the way, Megatron wanted all three of us in the throne room five minutes ago. Now are you going to go quietly or I am going to have to have Megatron drag your sorry aft out of here" stated TC, irritated at Screamer's arrogant attitude.

Megatron then realized something awful – if he was in Starscream's body, then Starscream must be in his. Megatron did not like where this was going, not one little bit, but before he had a chance to process anything further, Starscream's body took him to the throne room, where "Megatron" was sitting on the throne. Megatron was astonished as he saw just how much presence his own body had, and now with Starscream's personality, he was impressed and slightly intimidated at just how evil and sadistic his own body looked.

Starscream, upon seeing his own body enter, smirked even more, as he was going to make Megatron pay for what he had done to the seeker. And as the three seekers walked in, they had no way of knowing exactly what "Megatron" had in mind.

"You are late" Starscream boomed in Megatron's voice.

"Sorry, Sir, but Starscream here was dragging his aft and was refusing to come." replied Thundercracker, hoping to appease the tyrant.

"Then Starscream shall be punished, bring him here" replied Starscream in Megatron's voice, as this was just too perfect an opportunity to pass up, and soon Warp and TC were bringing the defiant "Starscream" to "Megatron."

And as if to teach all three a lesson, Starscream, in Megatron's body, ripped "Starscream's" interfacing cover off without a scratch, as only the real Starscream would know how to do, but no one caught it. And as Starscream began to play around with Megatron, who was still in the seeker's body, Starscream took Megatron's cable and jammed it inside of the seeker's port. Megatron was astonished as he never realized how it felt to be forcibly interfaced with a larger bot. And as Megatron began to scream "no more", Starscream was not about to let up and kept thrusting into the demoted leader.

And as they reached the peak, Starscream, as Megatron, forced a merge, leaving the smaller bot pregnant with sparklings and trying not to cry in front of the leader. TC and Warp had seen this before and were undisturbed by the sight, as Starscream had pissed the tyrant off many times and when Megatron did not beat the Seeker to a pulp, he raped him, though this was the first time there was a forced merging. Both other seekers thought that their captain seeker must have really pissed off the leader for Megatron to force a sparkmerge. And as "Starscream" and the other two seekers were sent out of the room, "Megatron" laughed and laughed….

….Starscream jolted awake and found himself in his own body and not bearing sparklings. Starscream began to think, as this dream had given the bot an awful idea – what if he was emperor over all the Transformers? What if he could break down Megatron, Soundwave, Optimus Prime and the Autobots? And as Starscream laid his head down against the pillow he began to dream once again – he began to dream about how the world and the universe would be like if he had his way and it was his own dream world. And as Starscream drifted back into dream land, things began to clear up and he, as per his hope, was dreaming about what it would be like to live in his own dream world.


	43. Optimus's Nightmare SG

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owed by Hasbro. Tlcoopi7 requested a dream/nightmare fic be done in the Shattered Glass world of the Transformers. This is my first attempt to work with the Shattered Glass series, so please go easy on me. This has implied slash and m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Otherwise, enjoy!

Optimus woke up, optics scanning the room, not trusting what they saw. He was irritated at what he saw. The walls were a neutral shade of beige, the furniture was nice but cheap looking and he was stuck in something that prevented him from moving as freely as he would like to. Optimus's dark red optics landed on the metal bars that were blocking his passage in front of him. Hating to be imprisoned, Optimus tried biting at the bars with his teeth, but wound up with a sore mouth. Miffed, he began to search for another way to escape this prison. And when he looked up, he smirked sadistically, or at least internally he did, as he saw what was going to be his exit from this creepy place.

And as Optimus tried to climb out of the "prison", his legs, which were sparkling size and strength, were unable to hold him up. And try as he might, he was unable to climb out of the place where he was being held hostage, or so he thought internally. And after landing squarely on his padded aft one more time, Optimus was going to let out a string of curse words, but that was not what came out of his mouth. What came out of his mouth startled the little dictator.

(angrily) _BEEP SCREECH CLACK CLICK GROWL BEEP CLICK SQUEAK SQUAWK SQUAWK SCREECH HOLLER SCREECH BEEP BEEP CLICK SQUEAL SHRILL fart SQUAWK SQUEAK belch angry TRILL SQUEAL LOW GROWL_.

Optimus, frustrated by what was not coming out of his mouth, attempted to yell again, but this time only energon tears and crying came out of him. And while internally he was fuming, his little body, which was not under his control, was turning toward the door as two large figures stood there, watching him. And while Optimus internally thought that he wanted nothing to do with these vile creatures, his little body was reaching out for them, disgusting Optimus to no end. And from the doorway, Optimus could hear the big ones speaking, but so far he did not recognize them.

"Hey dear, he is up again, shall we check him" asked the smaller one, with wings but heavily pregnant.

"Certainly dear, and hopefully we can get him back to sleep as we have a big day tomorrow" replied the bigger one, arm wrapped around the smaller one's pregnant waist.

"That we do," stated the seeker looking one, rubbing his belly, "tomorrow we find out just how many sparklings you gave me."

The larger one leaned over to kiss the smaller one. Optimus wanted to hide his optics, as the sight made his stomach churn, but the little body he was in refused to respond to his commands. And after the very indulgent kiss, the two large beings came closer to the "prison" that Optimus found himself in. Optimus was, internally, getting more upset, while the body he inhabited seemed to reach for these large bots as if they were recognizable.

And as the lights came on and the bots came up to the crib, Optimus stared in horror as the two large bots that had entered the room were none other than Megatron and Starscream, with Starscream being the heavily pregnant one. Optimus wanted to kick and scream and run away but his body again refused to acknowledge his commands, and soon Optimus found himself in an even stranger position, in Starscream's arms and feeding out of a bottle. It was then that it hit Optimus like a ton of lead, he was merely a sparkling and Megatron and Starscream, those disgusting goody-goody Decepticons were his parents/creators of all things. Optimus was horrified, but there was little he could do about it, as 1 – he was a sparkling and 2 – his body refused to follow the commands he issued it.

And if things were not bad enough, Optimus was soon drug along to see Hook, as Starscream was going to learn how many brothers and/or sisters that their oldest sparkling was going to have. Hook, upon seeing little Optimus patted the sparkling on the head and played "coochie coo" as well. Optimus wanted nothing more than to bite Hook's finger, but the sparkling body, under someone else's control, merely laughed and giggled and buried his head into his father creator Megatron's chest. Optimus was infuriated, but there was little he could do about it. And while watching over the whole scene with a disgusted, albeit internal, optic, Optimus's sparkling body eagerly awaited the news that his mind was hoping would not come.

"Congratulations to both of you" stated Hook, "Starscream, you are carrying three very healthy mech seekerlings. Remember to come back and see me in 2 weeks as we are getting closer to your due date, Screamer."

"We understand," replied an excited Starscream, looking at his mate and young son who both appeared happy to hear the news.

"How about that, sport?" asked Megatron, "You are going to be a big brother."

Optimus wanted to say what he was truly thinking, which was damn this all to the pit, but that was not what came out.

"SQUEAK!" said the excited little sparkling, clapping his hands, much to the disgust of optimus's internal adult side. This was just so wrong, and nothing could make it more wrong, until his mouth seemingly opened again, "mama, dada".

Optimus was horrified at the words, while Megatron and Starscream were even more excited and smiled.

"Did you hear that honey? Our son just said his first words!" shouted an excited Megatron, and was soon joined by an excited, though much more subdued Starscream due to the seeker being heavily pregnant.

Optimus was pissed, as nothing was going the way he wanted to go, and as the celebration got more excited, Optimus soon found himself falling asleep…

….Optimus woke from the disturbing nightmare, one that he had been having for the past several earth months, ever since Starscream had refused to join the sadistic Autobots and joined the goody-two shoes Decepticons. Optimus swore that one day, he would make Starscream his and destroy the rest of the Decepticons, and with that disturbing yet pleasing dream in mind, Optimus fell back into recharge hoping to have a better dream.


	44. A Twisted Dream SG

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Shattered glass world and is a dream for a well known leader. Roadrage, Rage, Poison, Firestarter, Warrior, and Skyrocket are my creations. This contains slash and m preg and a hint of nonconsensual slash. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Optimus Prime smirked sadistically as he looked down onto the berth in front of him. There, lying on his back in front of the tyrant, with his legs spread eagle and ports eager to be penetrated, was Starscream, begging for more. Optimus laughed, as he had finally ripped Starscream away from the goody-two shoe Decepticons, after killing almost all of the rest of the Cons. And the best part was now how Starscream just squirmed and writhed under Optimus's powerful touches.

Optimus glanced down hungrily over his new bondmate, Starscream, who had even helped him offline Rodimus for being a traitor to the cause. And now, with not only Cybertron and earth in his control, but also Starscream as his mate, nothing was going to go wrong. And as Optimus ran his hand up Starscream's wings, he was pleased to hear a lustful, needy moan escape from the seeker's lips, and watch the seeker gyrate wantonly, as the pleasure coursed through his body. Prime was pleased that in such a short period of time, he had broken the seeker scientist down into a puddle of goo that the Prime could easily manipulate with just the right touches.

Starscream, for his part, lay on the bed, cable and both front and aft ports exposed, and all leaking copious amounts of lubrication fluid, preparing for Optimus's entry and play. Starscream could not help but look up at Prime, his mate and master, and beg the bot to impregnate him with sparklings that the seeker could help raise in the Autobot way. Optimus smiled even more hearing those words come out of his sparkmate and slave.

Optimus opened his interfacing area and revealed his large, throbbing, hot, thick cable that when Starscream saw it, he could not help but moan as he thought of the pleasure that cable was going to bring him. Optimus was pleased, and while running his hand slowly over creases in armor, Optimus used his warm metallic tongue to tease and play with Starscream's hot, throbbing, thick, needy cable – sending more pulses of lust through the seeker and pushing the seeker closer to overload. And if that was not enough, Optimus was teasing Starscream's front port with the tyrant's cable, drawing more blissful and lustful moans from the pleasure shot seeker scientist.

And before Starscream knew what hit him, he felt Prime's cable penetrate his front port, filling the seeker even more with lust and making the seeker feel like he was going to split in two as the impaled seeker began to try and draw the cable even further into him. Prime, though hot with lust as well, laughed as he watched just how much he had taken the once proud seeker down. And with that thought in mind, Optimus pounded his cable into Starscream, forcing the seeker to once again expose his precious spark. And once the seeker's spark was out, Prime let go of his spark as well, and not only sparkbonded, but Prime forced a spark-merge, watching for the color change to indicate that the seeker was indeed carrying his future progeny.

And when the powerful merge flickered, Prime felt the powerful merge, and it caused both the seeker and the semi to overload, with the semi first into the seeker, and then the seeker all over his own cockpit. And while the seeker passed out from the intense feeling, Prime managed to stay awake so that he could call in Ratchet. Ratchet, who had the only other Con to survive, Hook, as a slave and a sparkmate, was there immediately to make sure that the seeker was indeed pregnant. And after confirming that the seeker was indeed carrying multiples, Ratchet left and Prime curled up around his smaller mate in a very possessive manner, more so due to the presence of sparklings than the seeker himself, but Prime knew well enough that he would have to take care of the seeker enough to make sure that the seeker would be in good enough shape to continue to carry sparklings for the Prime, at carefully timed intervals so that the seeker would not wear out.

(8 months down the road)

Starscream was absolutely huge, as his poor body had been programmed to produce 6 sparklings at once. But with Prime there, Starscream felt better, though he screamed as each and every sparkling came out of his port, which Prime continued to play with even while the seeker was preparing to give birth, in an effort to encourage the sparklings to come out sooner. But whatever happened, the sparklings were soon being sparked. The first one born was a red, white and blue mech semi, who Prime named Roadrage. The second sparkling, a mech as well, was a seeker, red with blue and white stripes, that Prime named Rage. The third sparkling, a femme, was a blue with red trim pick up, that Prime named Poison.

And after the first part of the sextuplet sparklings came out, it was time for the rest. The fourth sparkling, a mech once again, was again a seeker gold and red in coloration. Prime named this little one Firestarter. The fifth sparkling, a mech once again, was a green tank, which Prime named Warrior. And the sixth and final sparkling was once again a mech, a seekerling, blue and red in coloration. Prime, happy that all the sparklings were born healthy, named this last little one Skyrocket. Optimus gazed down on his sparklings, all of whom were ready and willing to learn the ways of the Autobots. Optimus gazed down at his sparkmate, Starscream, who was recharging, in preparation of taking care of all the sparklings. And as Prime gazed over the little ones, they seemed to fade from his vision….

….Optimus Prime woke up sharply, as the pleasant dream he had just had left him not only desiring Starscream even more, it left his cable thoroughly aroused. And wanting to relieve his arousal, Optimus commed another Autobot, who was scared shitless of the large tyrant, and proceeded to interface with the bot. Once relieved, Optimus sent the scared Autobot away, and planned to go back to sleep, hoping that someday, the dream he had would come true.


	45. Captured by the enemy?

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in Beast Wars, and is a nightmare/dream sequence. This has slash and a hint of m preg. Done as a request from :iconsupermoi:. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Dinobot woke up suddenly and found himself tied down to something. He struggled and struggled to get free, but there was little he could do as the chains held him fast in place. He struggling and straining had left marks on his metallic skin. Frustrated as hell and pissed about being pinned down, Dinobot let out a loud yell, which echoed in the metallic room that he was trapped in. And as the echoes began to drive him crazy, a door that he could not see but could hear opened and the sound of evil laughter seemed to grow closer and closer to the raptor.

And as it came closer, Dinobot swore as he knew that laughter all too well. It was sadistic in nature and scathing, enough to send a chill up one's spinal unit. But not intimidated by the low attempt, Dinobot growled in disdain. Of course, that was before he realized how he was tied down on the berth. His legs were spread eagle and his arms were behind his head, puffing out his defiant chest. His interfacing area was open and vulnerable. It was only when Dinobot looked at himself that he realized that he was vulnerable and the more he struggled, the more sexy he looked.

His captor remained in the shadows, waiting for the raptor to be "more receptive, which actually meant less likely to fight the approach that the captor was going to take. And so the older bot watched as the smaller and feistier raptor began to show signs of weariness. And the toothy grin of the bot grew even more sadistic as the older bot's red optics began to glow more, turned on by the sight in front of him.

Soon enough, Dinobot was growing tired of fighting. He was not tired enough to fall into recharge, but just tired enough that he would not struggle much when the older bot made his move. And as Dinobot was growing weary, he saw his captor come into the light, and was shocked and tried to fight with a renewed vigor. But having worn himself down, there was little Dinobot could do as the T-Rex approached him.

"So," Megatron's smooth yet sinister voice came out, "You thought you could easily betray me, eh Dinobot?"

"Eat Slag" was Dinobot's short retort, trying not to give Megatron the pleasure of "defeating" his defiant spark.

Megatron just smiled sadistically, as he had always liked Dinobot's defiant spark. That was until he had tried to question Megatron and then join up with the Maximals, but Megatron would show him the price for his defiance. Oh yes, Megatron would show him. While Dinobot struggled weakly, Megatron began to run his hands along Dinobot's side, delving into sensitive creases and plucking delicate wires. Dinobot was angry as he felt violated even as his core temp began to rise with the lust that began to flow through his systems, which Dinobot tried extremely hard to fight off, but was losing the battle.

Megatron watched as Dinobot's systems were confused as to what was going on. Megatron loved it, as he always loved to play with his "prey" before he "went for the kill," so to speak. Megatron could tell that Dinobot's systems were enjoying the older bot's touches as Megatron watched Dinobot's cable rise and harden, throbbing and thick as if begging to be touched. Megatron, wanting to go for the "kill" sooner than usual, began to use his hand and run it up and down along Dinobot's arousal, causing the raptor to moan lustfully and gyrate his hips wantonly.

Dinobot was lost in lust even though he hated what was going on, but with Megatron's hand around his arousal, Dinobot was quickly losing his sanity battle and began to succumb to the unwanted strokes and touches as his body heated up. And Dinobot's lust grew even more as he suddenly felt a long, warm, metallic tongue delve in and out of his very sensitive port. At that point Dinobot lost it and began to allow his captor to take him even though Dinobot knew in the back of his processor that his spark belonged to Rattrap and Rattrap alone.

Megatron, seeing that the squirming bot beneath him was no longer fighting but enjoying the interfacing, prepared himself to plow his hardened arousal into the lust filled, delusional bot. And as Megatron stuffed his thick, hard arousal into Dinobot, he felt the warm, soft, tight, wet chute that encased his arousal. And willingly or unwillingly, both bots were in interfacing heaven, though Dinobot less so than Megatron. Megatron continued plowing in and out of the pleasure shot Dinobot, attempting to try and teach the traitor a lesson for leaving – hence the reason for Dinobot being tied down on his back with his interfacing area open for his captor to see. And while Dinobot was quickly reaching overload, he was hating this as much as he was loving it.

Megatron was quickly reaching overload, and soon began pumping his sticky lubrication fluid into Dinobot as Dinobot shot his all over the floor as Megatron have moved it so that it would not get all over him. And while Megatron felt satisfied and walked off, Dinobot, once Megatron left, felt used and began to cry. And as the pain and betrayal feelings began to fill the trapped Dinobot, something happened….

….Dinobot woke up with a start, shivering in terror at the nightmare he had just experienced. Dinobot was so shaken by it that even his sparkmate, Rattrap, woke up to make sure that Dinobot was ok. And as Rattrap lovingly soothed his mate, Dinobot realized what a great mate he had in the rat. For though they had their fights and their differences, there was no other Maximal that Dinobot would rather have help him calm down from the nightmare than Rattrap. And after a wonderful and loving interfacing session with his sparkmate, Dinobot soon drifted off to sleep once more, dreaming of what his and his sparkmate's little sparklings would look like when they came due.


	46. Sweet Dreams are made of these

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in Beast Wars, and is a nightmare/dream sequence. Done as a request from :iconsupermoi:. This has slash and a hint of m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Dinobot looked down at his precious family, his sparkmate Rattrap and their three young sparklings. Dinobot was so glad that the war was over and now he could enjoy spending time with his little family. And to top things off, they were back on Cybertron, the way it must have looked during the Golden age of the Transformers. And as Dinobot left to head outside, he was greeted by another sight for sore optics, Optimus Primal was the leader of Cybertron, ruling fair and just. There were no more Predicons or Maximals, as all were Transformers, simple as that.

Dinobot went back inside and was greeted by his three little sparklings – Chopper, Ratbait, and little Dinotrap. With all three talking him, Dinobot fell to the floor laughing and giggling along with the three sparklings. Dinobot could even hear Rattrap laughing from the kitchen where the next meal was being prepared. And after Dinobot sent the sparklings to go wash their hands, he came up behind his mate and gave Rattrap the biggest hug, as well as goosed the rat, who turned around and playfully slugged the raptor, though the game ended soon as the sparklings were soon coming into the kitchen for dinner.

After dinner, everyone helped clean up before the sparklings went to work on homework and Rattrap and Dinobot soon had a little bit of time to themselves. And as they sat and chatted, Dinotrap, the youngest of the sparklings came to ask a question about her homework.

"Daddy, can you help me?" Dinotrap asked in her sweet voice, clearly stumped by the problem that she was working on.

"Let's take a look at it here, and see what we can do" replied Dinobot, lavishing in the attention given to him by his family.

"Well, we are working on math and physics, daddy, and I don't get this…" Dinotrap pointed out, as Dinobot read the program. He knew he had struggled with this when he was younger, but now that he was the parent, he pointed out to Dinotrap what had been pointed out long ago to him. And once it was pointed out, Dinotrap thanked her father with a hug and a kiss, and then ran back up into her room to complete her task.

Chopper and Ratbait soon had their homework finished and realizing that there were no classes the next day, both asked to spend the night at a friend's house, and Dinobot agreed, and soon the boys were heading to a friend's house, who was the son of Cheetor and his mate. Dinobot and Rattrap were curious as to what Dinotrap would do once she was done with her work, which came soon enough. And soon little Dinotrap was off to spend the night with Silverbolt and Blackarachnia's daughter. It was then that Rattrap and Dinobot realized that they had the whole house to themselves. And since they had the house to themselves, it was time to have some of their own fun.

Rattrap, being the mischievous bot that he was, was soon enticing Dinobot up to their berthroom. Dinobot entered the room to find his sparkmate, Rattrap, laying back on his back on the bed, interfacing panel pushed aside, showing off a dripping port as well as a quickly hardening arousal. Dinobot's optics bulged at the sight as his own arousal began pushing painfully against his own interfacing panel. And in just a few seconds, Dinobot freed his arousal, feeling free as well as frisky. Rattrap was rubbing his own hands along his body, in order to get his mate riled up, as Rattrap knew how much Dinobot loved to see the rat play with himself.

And as Dinobot watched, he crept closer, replacing the rat's hands with his own. And as Dinobot heard his sparkmate moan and groan lustfully, Dinobot was encouraged to continue the foreplay. Rattrap was in heaven, as only Dinobot knew how to find his oh-so-sensitive erogenous zones, and most of them nowhere near the rat's interfacing panel. Rattrap submitted, allowing Dinobot to take full control, something that Rattrap had learned that chopper face liked. Dinobot was now filled with lust and want, and began to tease his mate more as Dinobot flickered his long, warm, snake-light metallic tongue in and out of his sparkmate's port, causing the rat to moan lustfully and gyrate wantonly.

Rattrap was enjoying the moment as he knew the connection was coming. Dinobot, soon just as needy as Rattrap, soon entered his sparkmate's front port lovingly. And as the two were quickly becoming one, the overload began to build between the two, and as their sparks were bared, the two were close to overloading, and when the sparks bonded and then merged, the two felt as if they were one as they overloaded, nothing being hidden from the other one. And as they came down from the blissful moment, Dinobot drew his mate closer to him, as if sensing something that he did not yet know. For neither knew that in that moment of loving bliss, Rattrap had once again become pregnant with sparklings. And as the two slept in peace, Dinobot felt himself drift away from the blissful place….

....And then, for some unknown reason Dinobot woke up. He was disappointed with what he saw, as they were still aboard the ship, lost in the past, and to make things worse, Rattrap was still pregnant with the sparklings. Dinobot could not understand what woke him up from such a pleasant dream, until he looked over at Rattrap, who was heavily pregnant with sparklings. Dinobot, hoping against hope, hoped that all would be well as he went to seek out Rhinox. And as Rhinox came, Rattrap began sparking sparklings. In a very short span of time, all three sparklings were sparked and were safely nestling with their mother. Dinobot named the three sparklings the names that came to him during the dream. And before falling back asleep, Dinobot took a first look at his precious little family, hoping that his dream would come true. And then, snuggling close, Dinobot fell back asleep, surrounded by love.


	47. Sentinel's Strange Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Chopper, Razor, Ratbait, and Dinotrap are my creations. Sentinel Prime from TF Animated has a nightmare – or does he? Crossover fic. This has slash and m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Sentinel woke up and found himself unable to move and broken down. He looked around and saw that he was laying on top of dirt and grass, near a waterfall. Something was very off, as sentinel scanned around. It didn't look like Detroit, and so he wondered where he was, as he did not even look like he was on earth – the trees were overgrown, it looked more primitive than he already thought earth was, and something just didn't feel right.

And then Sentinel heard noises, as if something was heading right for him. Sentinel tried to move, but was unable to. And as the noises came, he looked down and saw animals heading right for him. O_h, no_ thought Sentinel _ORGANIC CONTAMINATION!!_. But even as his mind struggled, the animals continued to move closer, as they came closer, Sentinel was starting to be able to make out their shapes. There was a rhino, a gorilla, a rat – which disgusted Sentinel to no end, a cheetah, and a raptor. Sentinel wanted to runaway but he could not, frozen in the spot where he lay.

Then he heard a voice that sounded strange, it sounded very similar to the Optimus Sentinel knew but it was slightly different.

"Sentinel, lower the shield" stated the gorilla. Sentinel was confused and wanted to refuse, but much to his own chagrin, the shield came down and the filthy organics came aboard. Sentinel was out of his processor flipping out, but it showed not as the craft remained stationary.

As the animals boarded, the rhino transformed into a strange mech and then went to work on Sentinel, disgusting the bot yet slightly arousing him at the same time as he could tell that the rhino was the "medic of the group" that was trying to repair the ship. The cheetah wandered off to his own space to escape the arguing rat and raptor while the gorilla transformed and went up to the monitor to check on something. Sentinel's processor was reeling as the Maximals boarded their broken ship.

"Rhinox, how much longer before the ship will be fixed and ready to head home?" asked Optimus Primal.

"There is still quite a ways to go, and if I could get the others to help, that would be nice" replied Rhinox, who was left to do his work, as it was known that Cheetor was not much help in terms of repair and the rat and the raptor were probably "busy."

Sentinel felt his focus change from the main room and take a peek into the Cheetah's room, who was reading something and taking care of an "issue." Sentinel was confused until saw Cheetor move his panel and relieve his own hard on. And as Sentinel looked at the robot porno, he could hear Cheetor begin to moan and when Cheetor started calling out a name that Sentinel failed to realize, sentinel felt his presence move from that room to yet another corner of the ship, where the rat and raptor were.

Sentinel watched from 'afar' as the two he had seen arguing earlier, were no longer arguing, in fact, Sentinel could feel his own heat rise as he watched the rat mount the raptor, and the raptor moaning in complete and utter bliss. Sentinel was surprised how Rattrap, the much smaller bot, was able to pin down his larger sparkmate, Dinobot, and make the larger bot squirm, but Sentinel still could not get out of his head that these transformers had disgraced what it meant to be a transformer by taking on very organic forms. And when he realized that this was all going on inside him, he realized that he was the ship, and that was why he could not move and since he was under Maximal control, he was not able to try and get rid of the animals inside of him.

Now Sentinel's mind was really reeling and his tanks felt shaky, but there was little he could do. And so Sentinel just sat there and watched and listened in to all the stuff that was going on onboard. He could hear Cheetor explode an overload and then crash. He watched as the rat interfaced with the raptor, though how it was possible was beyond Sentinel's comprehension. And then, something unexpected happened – Dinobot was in a lot of pain. Rhinox came to assess what was going on, but before anyone could do anything – Dinobot sparked a sparkling. And before all was said and done, Dinobot sparked 4 sparklings, a mech and a femme that looked like Dinobot, named Chopper (m) and Razor (f) and a mech and a femme that looked like Rattrap, named Ratbait (m) and Dinotrap (f). Sentinel groaned even more as it meant that there were now more organics inside him. And when Optimus Primal and Rhinox went back to working on figuring out a way home, bad news came in the form of the Predicons. Sentinel had never seen anything so ugly, but as the Preds came, Sentinel realized that they were animals as well.

Sentinel was about to short circuit with all that was going on when….

….Sentinel Prime shot up in his berth. He looked at his body and saw that it was as it should be – blue and orange and (in his processor) ruggedly handsome. And finding that he was as he should be, Sentinel looked around and found that he was in the space ship on his way back to earth yet again. Sentinel realized he must have been stressed than he realized. And putting the dream behind him, Sentinel walked out, as he was in charge now since Ultra Magnus was offlined at the moment.

Meanwhile, millions of years ago –

"Did the ship seem any different to you just a little while ago?" asked Cheetor

"You mean other than the fact that I had to shut it down manually after it tried to attack us?" asked Rattrap

"Well, whatever happened, everything is back to normal now. Now let's keep working so we can head back to our own time" stated Optimus Primal, curious as to just what exactly had gone on. But shrugging it off, Primal worked with the rest of the Maximals to defeat the Preds and save Prehistoric earth.


End file.
